


Year 1

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Series: Hogwarts True Heirs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood Adoption, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Bashing (temporary), Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Malfoy family may be getting divorced. Not fully sure yet., Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Gets A Trial, Tags will be added as necessary, Year by year series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: Harry Potter is taken out of the Dursleys home and placed into Severus's care. Severus helps Harry slowly recover from his time with the 'wrong sort of muggles' while trying to find the love of his life. Meanwhile, Harry hears a voice while at Hogwarts and wants to help but is unsure how.





	1. I

Harry sat up with a slight cry, panting hard. Sweat clung to his hair, causing it to stick to his forehead. He looked around, clutching the sheets of his bed. Harry was in his room, not a cupboard under the stairs. He was in his messing room that clearly needed to be cleaned before his father saw it. The poor boy took some deep breaths trying to calm himself. Sadly, he was failing to do so. Harry gets up slowly and shakingly makes his way out of his room.

He instantly saw a light from the kitchen. He frowned and walked over to find Severus standing at the counter. The tall man was reading a letter, a look of irritation and worry in his eyes. Harry thought about heading back to his room, not wanting to bother Severus; but the man turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. He looked at the younger boy surprised.

“Harry? What are you doing up?” he asked, putting the letter down. “It’s after midnight.”

Harry looked down as if embarrassed. “I-It’s nothing. I was just heading back to bed.”

“Harry.” The small boy looked over at him. “Come here.”

He sighed and walked over, head still bowed.

Severus sighed and knelt down to his level. “Tell me, what’s wrong?” he asked, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry bit his lower lip slightly. “I...I had a nightmare.” he admitted. “A really bad one.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to burden you.” Harry said.

Severus sighed again and led the boy over to the table. They both sat down. Harry sat as still as possible, bracing for an attack that never came. Severus smiled gently at Harry. “You aren’t a burden to me. You are my son.”

Harry studies him for a moment before sighing. “I was back at my aunt and uncle’s home.” he said quietly, not looking at the older man. “I was in the cupboard under the stairs. They were all yelling at me, calling me mean names. My cousin pulled me out and started hitting me. Uncle Vernon did the same. He said I was a freak and that no one cared about me. Then he...he dragged me outside and tied my hands to a tree branch. He started hitting me with his belt. I screamed out for help but no-one came.”

He paused, shifting in his seat. Severus didn’t say anything. He knew that Harry’s biological family disliked that Harry was a wizard and often tried to make him normal in the past, but he didn’t realise that Harry was this scared of them. After a moment, the raven haired boy continued.

“After he finished hitting me, I was stuck in a dark room. People were whispering things I didn’t understand. I called out, but no one answered or even came to help. Everything hurt. I tried to find you, but I just tripped over stuff and ran into walls. Then there was a flash of green light. It was about to hit me when I woke up.” he finished, trying to keep his voice steady but couldn’t hide the fear in it.

Severus pulled Harry close, holding him tightly. This wasn’t the first time he had heard the child talk about similar nightmares. It honestly broke his heart a little every time. Harry clung to him, letting out a small sob. The nightmare’s really scared him at times. Severus rubbed his back until Harry’s crying stopped.

He pulled back. Severus wiped away tears off of the small boys cheeks with his thumb. “Dry those tears. You’re safe now.” the potions master said softly. “Would you like a sleeping draft so that you won’t have that dream again tonight?”

Harry shook his head. “I think it’s done for now.” he admitted, rubbing away any left over tears.

“You sure? I want you to sleep well. Your godfathers will have my head if they find out you’re not.” Severus said, cautiously playing the family cards. Harry didn’t like it when family was used as an excuse, so Severus was careful to only use it when he felt strongly about something. Thankfully, that wasn’t very often.

“I know, but I really don’t like those drafts. They taste gross. And I can’t avoid dreaming forever. I’ll be fine.” the raven haired boy stated, officially putting his foot down.

The older man smiled and shook his head. “If you insist. You know where I keep them if you change you mind,” he said, giving Harry one final hug. “Now, head back to bed. Your Godfathers are come over tomorrow. I doubt they’d like seeing bags under your eyes.”

Harry hugged him back. “You’re right. Good night.” he replied.

Severus watched Harry begin to head back to his room. He frowned. “Harry?” 

“Yes?” Harry paused and looked back at his guardian.

“Did you’re...never mind.” he said, shaking his head. “Good night.”

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. Severus watched for a moment before turning back to the letter. He grumbled it in his hand. Those cursed relatives. He wasn’t going to let them win this fight. They didn’t have any success in the past (big thanks to Lucius), and they certainly won’t this time.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Severus woke up to a knock at the front door. He groaned, sitting up properly. It took him a moment to register he had fallen asleep on the couch again. He rubbed his eyes as he went to answer the door. “I’m coming. Hold on.” he called as there was another knock. Well, it was more like a pound but still. Severus opened the door to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing in there. He sighed. “You two are here already?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “It’s almost nine.” he stated, looking his former classmate up and down. “Did you just wake up?”

“I was unaware that I had fallen asleep.” Severus snapped, finding slight insult in that statement. Though, there was probably truth to it. “Come inside. Harry’s still asleep, and I’d like him to stay asleep as long as possible.”

Sirius looked slightly disappointed. He had wanted to wake his godson up this visit. Remus looked at Severus surprised. “What kept you up so late?” he asked as the two stepped inside. 

“I got a letter from his aunt and uncle.”

The dog animagus growled slightly. “Did they want custody of the boy again?” he demanded, not forgetting the hell both Severus and Remus had gone through to ensure that Harry remained in the potions master’s custody last time. Sirius would have played a part in it, but he was stuck serving time in Azkaban at the time.

Severus nodded, handing the two friends the crinkled letter he had received the previous day. “They can’t make such claims. Even the muggle governments won’t help them this time. They don’t even like the boy. Why do they want him?” Remus demanded, skimming over it.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Severus replied, collapsing on the couch. “It won’t matter soon anyway. Harry is old enough to start school. The claims are that I’m not there enough for him because of work, which will be false soon due to the fact I work as the potions master in the same school. And to make matters worse, the minister of magic is supporting their claims, using my past as an excuse as well.”

“They have no right. You were found innocent before Harry was even put in your care. James and Lily would never allow their son to go to a home where he isn’t safe. Does Harry know about this?” Sirius asked, sitting on an arm of the couch.

Severus shook his head. “I haven’t told him. And I don’t want to. He’s having enough trouble sleeping as is.”

“Nightmares?” Remus asked.

“Yes. They’re growing worse. But he refuses to take a sleeping draft no matter how much I ask him to.”

Sirius nodded slowly. “You should get this cleared up with the ministry before it becomes a problem.” he said, handing the letter back. “How soon can you do that?”

The potions master sighed and summoned his calendar from his room. He skimmed through it, checking his plans. “I can do it today if you two don’t mind taking Harry out.” he admitted.

Remus opened his mouth when there was a cry from Harry’s room. Severus and Sirius leaped to their feet and all three men ran to the room. Severus threw the door open to find Harry on the floor, blankets tangles around him. The potions master smiled and shook his head. Why wasn’t he surprised? Harry struggled to get his head out of the blankets. He gasped for breath as he appeared.

“I live!” Harry cried out before spotting his godparents and guardian standing in the doorway. “Sirius! Remus! You’re here!”

“Hey, cub.” Sirius laughed, walking over. “Got yourself in a tangle today.”

Harry shrugged his shoulder. “I guess I moved a lot last night.”

“That you did.” Remus said as Severus shook his head. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.” the small boy replied, trying to untangle himself but was struggling to do so.

Sirius tried to help him but got himself tangled up as well. “No! I’m being attacked by blankets!” he cried out, causing Harry to laugh.

The potions master rolled his eyes. “You need any help, Harry?” he asked.

Said boy shook his head. “Gimme a few minutes and I’ll be out.”

“Ok. I’ve got some...unexpected business to take care of at the ministry today. Remus and Sirius will keep you company until I get back.” Severus said, choosing his words carefully. 

Harry looked at him surprised. “I thought it was going to be all four of us today?”

Severus nodded. “Harry…”

“You promised!” the not-quite-eleven year old cired.

“I know I promised, but I can’t put this off.” the potion master said, walking over to his step-son. “I’m sorry. I’ll get this taken care of as fast as possible. Then I will spend time with you and your Godparents. Ok?”

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, exchanging worried glances. Harry hated it when promises were broken, but he would hate it even more if he found out it was because of his relatives and Severus didn’t tell him. Harry looked at severus for a moment before nodding. “Ok.” he mumbled, looking away.

Severus brushed Harry’s hair out of his face and hugged him. “I’m sorry.” he apologize.

“It’s ok,” Harry replied, hugging him back. “Just come back as soon as possible.”

Sirius smiled, pulling himself out from the sheets. “Don’t worry, cub. He’ll be back and spending time with us before you know it. In the meantime, how about we go to Diagon Alley?” he said.

“Yes!” Harry said instantly, looking at his godfather.

Severus pulled back from the hug and nodded. He rubbed the top of Harry’s head as he stood up. “Keep him out of trouble.” he told Remus.

“Don’t worry. Harry’s safe with us.” the werewolf replied.

“I was talking about the Mutt. Harry will stay out of most trouble if Sirius does.”

This caused both Remus and Harry to laugh while Sirius stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin. Severus smiled at the Black as he left the room. He quickly went to his room to shower and change into some clean robes. Severus sighed as he leaned against his desk. It broke his heart to let Harry down like that. It was like he was hurting Lily again. Just it hurt more to hurt her son. Those blasted muggle relatives had hurt Harry enough. Even when he was far from their grasp, they still tried to ruin his life.

Severus straightened up and pulled on some clean robes. He tucked a couple of runes into his pocket before apparating to the Ministry of Magic.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

The potions master was surprised to say the least when he arrived at the Minister of Magic’s office. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of Minister Fudge’s desk. The old man looked over at the younger man. “Severus, this is quite a surprise.” he said.

“Mr. Snape, Albus and I were in the middle of a conversation.” Minister Fudge stated.

Severus stormed over and slammed the letter on the desk. “What is the meaning of this, Fudge?” he demanded, ignoring the headmaster.

Minister Fudge looked at it. “I see you received my letter.” he said calmly.

“You can’t take Harry away from me on these claims. His relatives hate him. That’s one of the reasons why I fought for full custody of the boy in the first place.” Severus snapped. “The Muggle government stated that the Dursley’s no longer have the right to Harry. They are lucky I didn’t report the abuse Harry went through.”

“Now now, Severus.” Albus said calmly. “There is no need for such harshness. The Dursley’s are Harry’s family by blood. They do have the right to see their nephew.”

Severus glared at him. “You don’t know what they put him through. Harry…”

“Should be placed in a home where he will be safe.” Fudge interrupted. “And he isn’t when living with you.”

“I won the right to be Harry’s guardian.”

Fudge sighed. “Only because it was written in both Lily and Jame Potter’s Wills. However, the boy’s safety is more important than the parents wishes. They clearly didn’t know what you had become after school.”

Severus tightened his hands into fists. How dare the minister slander Harry’s parents name in such a way. Sure he never liked James, but severus knew that James would never put his son in the care of someone he knew might not take care of him properly. The potions master put his hands on the minister’s desk as calmly as possible. “You can not and will not take the boy away from me. He is safer with me, away from people like those muggles and you. Wizengamot and Lady Magic decreed that I am Harry’s guardian. If you attempt something like this again, I will call upon on Lady Magic to serve judgement. Do I make myself clear?”

Fudge looked at Severus. The two stared at each other until Albus cleared his throat. “Minister, it is quite clear that Severus isn’t going to back down from this. I would do as he demands.” he suggested.

The minister sighed as folded his hands. “Very well, Mr. Snape. I shall inform his relatives that you are denying their request.” he said.

“Good.” the potions master replied.

He turned to walk away as Albus said, “I am heading out that way, Minster. I can inform them for you.”

“Thank you, Albus.”

Severus tightened his fists. Albus...naturally he’d get involved in something that had nothing to do with him. He made his way out of the ministry of magic when he heard his name called. Severus turned to see Lucius Malfoy walking towards him, looking rather surprised. 

“Lucius.” he said calmly.

“Severus, what brought you to the Ministry of Magic?” the tall blonde asked.

“I had some business with the Minster. He thought that he could remove the Potter boy from my custody.” 

Lucius snorted and shook his head. “I take it you gave him a piece of your mind?” Severus nodded. “Naturally. I warned you that willingly being the boy’s guardian would be difficult.”

Severus smirked. “Better me than his relatives. You saw how shaken he was during the trial.”

“That I did. How is the boy?” Lucius asked.

“There’s been some slight improvement, but he’s still scared of being alone with me sometimes. I can only imagine why.”

Lucius nodded. “Has he made any friends? I know you bring him with you when go to gather supplies.”

Severus shook his head. “Harry will stay clear of other children. I’m hoping that he will gain some friends during his time at Hogwarts. If not friends, then people he can trust.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Though, I am hoping for friends. He deserves some after everything he has been through.”

“That I can understand. Draco isn’t too sociable himself. I blame Narcissa. She spoils him too much. Perhaps our sons should meet before school starts. Harry does start this year, doesn’t he?”

“He does. That sounds like an excellent idea. Perhaps they should meet before Harry’s birthday in a couple of weeks. I’d say today, but his godparents are spending time with him. We both know how they’d react to Harry becoming acquainted with more ‘slytherins’.”

Lucius let out a laugh. A few people ducked away, fearing the Malfoy. “I take it they still think that you will turn the boy against them?” he asked.

Severus chuckled. “Not much any more seeing as I gave them visitation rights. Though, Black still thinks that he would be better at raising him. Lupin has informed me that neither of them will be pressing for custody so long as they can spend time with the boy.”

“I can hardly imagine the werewolf and man would be able to take care of him properly. Have they even found jobs yet?”

The potions master shrugged. “I’m sure they did somewhere, knowing them. Plus it was part of the Mutts deal. He has to have a job.” he said, glancing at the time. “Well, I promised Harry I would head back home as soon as possible. I shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.”

“That boy has you wrapped around his pinky.” Lucius stated, “I actually need to head home myself. Draco caught a cold and Narcissa is out at Azkaban. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him home alone.”

“She visiting her sister?”

Lucius nodded. “Narcissa is determined to make sure Draco still has his aunt in his life. She is not a good influence for him.” he said as they approached the exit. “Well, I shall floo you a date and time Draco is available.”

Severus nodded shaking the Malfoy’s hand. “I look forward to it.”

As the two begin to part ways, something struck Severus in the back of the head. He stumbled forward slightly but quickly recovered his footing. He turned and looked around. Several people were looking at him. Mad Eye Moody was glaring at him. The old, ex-auror had it out for the potions master. Severus knew it was mostly because he was a Death-Eater, despite that he was proclaimed innocent of his crimes; but the hatred increased when he took in the ‘Savior’. Severus didn’t see a wand drawn, so he turned away only to feel what was most definitely a compulsion spell. Rage coursed through him. 

Every since he took Harry in, Severus had taken precautions against spells. Potions, he already had charms and runes to protect him. If it wasn’t for the rune he put in his pocket, he would have listened to the compulsion. Severus took a deep breath and turned back to Moody. “What do you want, Moody?” he demanded in the kindest tone he could give.

“That boy isn’t safe with you.” the ex-auror said, wand drawn and pointing at Severus.

The Potions master looked at Moody’s wand. “Put that bloody wand away before you take another eye out.” he said. “And may I inquire who you are referring too?”

“Who am I referring to...the Potter boy.”

“Ah, Harry. Well, if you believe you know better, Mad Eye, where do you think Harry should be living? With you?” Severus challenged.

Mad Eye rolled his good eye. “Merlin no. Boy wouldn’t last ten minutes. No, he should be placed with his relatives. They love him and care for the boy, unlike you. I’ve seen how you treat children. It’s amazing you can still pull off as a teacher. Potter deserves to live with someone who is going to love and take care of him.”

“And who do you think is going to be able to do that?”

“His family. His real family.” Mad Eye snapped.

Severus couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “The muggles? The same muggles I fought for custody? The same muggles who starved Harry and treated him like a House Elf? You saw him at the trail, nothing but skin and bones. Don’t try to tell me they love him. What parent would abuse a child they love?” he said.

No one dared answered that question, but Severus knew many families around them agreed with him. Mad Eye growled. He moved to try and counter what the Potions Master said, but Severus apparated out of the Ministry and to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get another chapter in.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Harry was happily eating an icecream sundae. He was with his Godparents, no one was calling him the ‘savior’ or ‘the-boy-who-lived’, and his dad was going to show up soon. Nothing this day could go wrong. Remus sat across from him outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while Sirius sat next to him. The two were glad Harry’s mood had lifted since Severus’ disappointing announcement earlier that morning. Florean stepped outside with two ice cream cones. He handed them to Sirius and Remus. 

“You two should enjoy a nice treat too. I have not seen Harry this happy for a while.” he said. “You boys and Severus must be doing an excellent job. Don’t worry about paying. This treat’s on me.”

Sirius happily accepted his chocolate-strawberry ice cream while Remus accepted a simple vanilla. “Thank you, Mr. Fortescue.” Remus said.

He nodded before smiling at Harry who smiled back and heading back inside. 

Harry looked around, hoping to spot his guardian before anyone else did. Severus was very important to the young wizard. Despite that many people tried to warn him every time someone spotted Harry away from Severus (which wasn’t the case as he was never far away) that he was an evil man, Harry knew the Potions Master cared about him and wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Severus was the closest thing Harry had to a father. Sure, Sirius and Remus were good parent figures, but they weren’t around all the time. And, if Harry was forced to be fully honest, he didn’t trust them in the same way he trusted Severus. 

He was about half way through his ice cream sundae when he spotted a familiar set of black clothing in the hot sun. Harry jumped to his feet and ran over to him. “Dad!” he cried, tackling the Potions Master with a hug. “I missed you!” 

The tall man chucked, hugging Harry back. Harry rarely gave hugs, especially in public; so Severus never turned one down and always returned it. “Harry, I wasn’t gone for that long. A few hours at most.” he said. “Uh, you have chocolate on your face.”

Harry whined as severus used the edge of his sleeve to wipe off some chocolate sauce. “You’re scratching my face.” he said, though it was muffled by the robe. He pulled away. “Its gone. You can stop now.”

“Is that so? Then what's that?” severus said, teasingly tapping Harry’s cheek. 

The young boy instantly started scrubbing his cheek with his own sleeve. He didn’t want to embarrass Severus in public by being dirty. After a moment, Sirius chuckled. “Harry, there isn’t anything on your cheek.” he said, enjoying the sight.

Realizing he had been tricked, Harry pouted embarrassed, returning to his sundae. “Harry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Severus said, trying not to chuckle at how cute the boy was acting. 

Harry didn’t say anything, munching on his food. Remus leaned over, whispering something to severus who shook his head. Harry looked between them. “Is everything ok?” he asked. “Did something happen at the Ministry?”

Severus glanced at him before smiling. He rubbed the top of the small boys head as he sat down. “Don’t worry about it, Harry. Everything is fine.”

“Wow, such lies.” a female voice said. “You shouldn’t lie to children.”

Harry looked over to see a woman with frizzy red hair. She had two children next to her. Both had red hair as well. She seemed rather displeased. Severus frowned as Remus and Sirius adjusted where they were sitting to block the children from Harry, like they always did. This time was a bit different. Harry wasn’t comfortable around people he didn’t know in general, but this family was making him super uncomfortable. He looked at Severus. Why would this woman say that Severus was lying to him? And who was she?

“Molly weasley, it’s rude to eavesdrop on someone’s conversation.” Severus said as calmly as possible, clearly forcing himself to keep the irritation out of his voice. “Not that you would know.” The last comment was under his breath and caused Sirius and Remus to chuckle.

“Well, you said nothing was going on and everything is fine, but we both know that’s a lie.” ‘Molly Weasley’ said. “Harry isn’t safe with you. He needs to be in a loving family. Not one that will brainwash him to serve you-know-who.”

Severus barely glanced at her as he turned to harry. “Harry, would you like to go to Flourish & Blotts?” he said.

“Yes! Can we get a new book?” Harry said, suddenly eager. There had been a few books he had been wanting to read.

“Not today.” he said.

“Then why ask him if he wanted to go?” Molly said, folding her arms.

Severus chose to ignore her. “Anyway, we won’t be buying anything today. But if you see something you like, remember it for next time we are in Diagon Alley.” he said.

Harry nodded, slightly disappointed as he loved reading; but his birthday was coming up. Harry could probably ask Severus or his godfathers for any book he liked then. Key word, probably. He rarely asked for anything. Remus, Sirius, and Severus noticed this but they knew he didn’t feel comfortable asking for things because he feared they’d say no. 

Anyway, Severus smiled at him. “Quickly finish eating your sundae.” he said.

Molly huffed. “Harry, you shouldn’t spend time with him. Snape is a terrible person.” she said, irritated that she was getting ignored. “Come spend some time with us.”

Harry shook his head. “Can we go? I’m done.” Harry asked, pushing his bowel away from him. He had lost his appetite and wanted to get away from the strange woman and her children, who were both trying to get near him. Remus stood and moved so that Harry was guarded by him.

The young red headed boy snorted at the sight. “What is this? The boy-who-lived is a coward.” he says quietly.

“Ron!” Molly cried, but Harry could tell she was only shocked at his words, not mad. Curses of living with his muggle relative for so long.

“What? It’s so obvious. He’s hiding behind these freaks. What person doesn’t stand up for themselves?”

Harry flinched at the words, moving away from the red headed family. Severus glared at the boy. “You don’t know him or what he’s been through. What gives you the right to say that he is or isn’t a coward?” he said, instantly standing up for Harry. Like he always did. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised to see you have such a bigoted opinion. Pity you didn’t inherit your father's common sense.”

A small crowd was quietly watching, wondering what would happen next. Harry began to shake. He didn’t like this kind of attention. It always made him uneasy and often caused a panic attack. He clung to Remus’s robes. He needed to stay calm. Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Harry. He had done this a million times. He could calm back down.

Molly stepped in front of her son. “You have no right to speak to my son in such a way.” she snapped.

“I have the right to speak my mind and the truth.” Severus replied. “Your son insulted mine. Since he won’t speak up for himself and has decided turn his cheek, I feel that as Harry’s guardian and parent I must step in just as you’re doing right now.”

Echoes of “That is very true” and “I agree with him” could be heard from the crowd. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry, who’s shaking hadn’t stopped. Sirius nudged Severus with his foot, nodding at Harry. Severus looked at him and nodded. He could see a future panic attack approaching. He turned his back to Molly and slowly picked Harry up. If he did it quickly, Harry would definitely panic and possibly destroy several nearby items with accidental magic trying to get away.

Once Harry was safe in his arms, he looked at Sirius and Remus. “Lets go back home. We’ve had more than enough ‘excitement’ for one day.” he said.

The two godparents nodded. The three men and boy turned to leave, but Molly was blocking their way. “Molly, move.” Remus said.

“No. I don’t know what that Death-eater has done to the both of you, but I will not allow Harry to be turned dark because of him.” she replied, standing her ground. “He will be returning to his muggle family or given to another wizarding family who will treat him right.”

Severus glared at her as Harry flinched. Sirius moved between Molly and Severus. “Severus is not a death-eater. He was cleared of all charges.” he said, surprising everyone around them, including severus. Seeing Harry living with someone who actually cared about him was more than enough to change his mind about the Potions Master. “And nothing has been done to myself or Remus. Harry is in a loving home for once and deserves to stay there. He has been through enough. I will not stand by and watch you try and ruin that for him. If you attempt to take harry away by force, I personally will charge you with kidnapping and child endangerment if I can.”

Remus stepped up next to sirius. “I will as well.” 

When molly didn’t move, Severus sighed. “Harry, I need you to hold on to me tight and close your eyes.” he said quietly. Harry nodded, burying his head into the Potion Master’s shoulder. “Remus, Sirius. Harry is going home now.”

“We will meet you there.” Remus said.

“Yeah, take care of him.” Sirius added.

Without another word, Severus apparated to Spinner’s End. Harry felt like he was being torn apart and put back together. He hated apparating. It always made him feel sick. He clung to Severus as he waited for the knot in his stomach to disappear. Severus walked inside and gently put Harry down on the couch. He summoned a blanket and Calming Draught. Harry clung to him as he wrapped the blanket around the panicking boy.

Severus rubbed his back. He knew he would have to patiently waited for Harry to gradually calm down enough to take the Calming Draught. Taking one too soon would only cause a bigger panic attack later. Harry’s shoulders shook. A sob escaped him. “Please don’t send me back.” he said.

“Send you back where?” Severus asked.

“To my aunt and uncle’s house. I’ll be good. I promise, just don’t send me back.”

Severus’s heart broke a little bit. It always hurt to see Harry this broken. 

_______Flashback________

Severus sat quietly in a side office. He was to meet the famous ‘Boy-who-lived’. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Ever since Remus had gone to him claiming that he needed help getting Harry away from his muggle family, Severus had begun to question everything Dumbledore told him about Harry. He had said Harry was in a loving family and was safe, but Remus claimed Harry was clearly abused and wasn’t fed much, if anything. Severus hadn’t met Harry yet, but according to wizingot, Severus was labeled as one of Harry’s guardians in Lily’s will. Since Dumbledore claimed that Severus shouldn’t be Harry’s guardian because the two had never met, he was now sitting here waiting to meet Harry.

The door opened. Dumbledore stepped in with a wizard Social Worker. A small boy, probably no older than six years old, was standing behind the social worker. “Severus, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Severus.” Dumbledore said as the social worker gently moved the small boy in front of him.

Severus stood up and knelt down in front of the small boy. “Hello. It’s an honor to meet you.” he said, smiling. Anything other than a smile, could cause fear which was something Severus didn’t want in case he did gain custody of the small boy. Harry looked worried. Severus could see the bones on his arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple sandwich he had made earlier that day. “Would you like something to eat? I’ve got a peanut butter sandwich you can have.”

Harry glanced up at the social worker who nodded before nodding. Severus handed the sandwich to him. He ate it slowly. The social worker knelt down. “Harry, we are going to leave you in here with Severus for a few minutes. Severus here is going to keep you company. Is that ok?”

Harry looked at severus then at the social worker. “He hit?”

“No, Severus won’t hit you.”

“He no yell?”

The social worker looked at Severus who nodded understanding what was happening. “I won’t yell at you,” Severus said.

Harry looked at him then at the social worker then back at Severus. He smiled. The social worker looked pleased at the sight. “Harry, are you ok with being left alone with Severus?” he asked. “Or would you rather that I stayed here with you?” 

“I be ok.” Harry said after a moment of thinking.

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but the social worker casted a quick silencio. “Harry made up his mind. You are not making his second guess his decision again.” he hissed so that harry didn’t hear him before speaking up. “Alright. I’ll be right outside if you ever need me.”

Harry nodded. “Ok.”

The social worker smiled at him before escorting Dumbledore out. Severus glanced at harry. The poor boy was nothing but skin and bones. His clothes were three times too big for him. Harry looked at him. Severus could see a slight glimmer of magic. He frowned. 

“Harry? Why are you wearing a glamour?” Severus asked.

Harry looked at severus with a confused look. “Glamour? What’s that?”

Severus’s frown deepens. “Maybe we should sit on chairs for this.” he says, standing and holding his hand out to the small boy. Harry cautiously took it, allowing the taller man to guide him to one of the chairs. Severus and Harry sat across from each other. “Harry, do you know what a wizard is?”

“A freak?” Harry answered in a question rather than a statement.

“In a way, but a wizard is someone who can practice magic. Like myself and the social workers.”

“Like me!” Harry said before thinking. “I a freak?”

Severus shook his head. “No, you’re not. Harry, you have a glamour on. Glamour’s are spells that hide physical features. Did the social worker cast a spell on you to hide something?” he asked, carefully selecting his words. He wasn’t sure if anything would cause the small boy to panic.

Harry thinks about what severus said. He shook his head. “No.”

“Ok. Harry, I can see magic on you. Is it ok if I remove it?” he asked.

“NO!” Harry cried, jumping to his feet and moving away from Severus.

Severus knelt down, ensuring to stay at harry’s eye level. “Harry, it won’t hurt and it won’t destroy your magic. It will only remove any spell that is there. Unless...harry, do you have injuries that you’re hiding?” he asked. Harry looked away, looking like a rabbit that was caught in a trap. Severus knew that look. He had that same look for so many years before he developed his mask. “Can I show you something?”

Harry looked at him. He nodded slowly. 

Severus rolled up up his left sleeve and removed the glamour on his arm, showing Harry his dark mark. It was faded but still there. “You see this? It’s called a Dark Mark. Wizards don’t like looking at it.” he said.

“It hurt?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded. “It does from time to time. It covers some scars that I got from when I wasn’t much older than you are. My dad wasn’t very nice. He would hit me and my mom.” he said. “You can touch it if you want.”

Harry stepped closer and lightly poked it. Severus casted a glamour charm, hiding it from sight. Harry’s eyes widened. “It gone.”

“It’s still there, just hidden. I use glamours so people don’t see it and judge me. Harry, can you show me your arm without glamours?”

Harry looked severus in the eye. He studied the Potions master for a few moments before nodding. He held out his left. Severus’s eyes widened in shock as the glamour’s disappeared. He pulled Harry into a hug. Severus felt his heart shatter. Scars...there were so many scars. He couldn’t let this poor child return to those muggles, despite what dumbledore said.

He would take Harry home with him if it was the last thing he did. His search for the love of his life would have to wait. “Harry, can I be your guardian?” he asked, looking Harry in the eye. “I won’t hurt you. Ever. I promise. I know what you’ve been through. No one should be treated like you were.”

“But old man say I need go back.”

“He’s a fool. He doesn’t know what has happened to you. If he does, he doesn’t care. I do. Harry, please.”

Harry studies his eyes again. “I get food?”

“Yes, you will get plenty to eat.”

“I do chores?”

Severus shook his head. “Nothing more than making your bed.” he said.

“I get my own room?!” Harry asked, surprised. Severus nodded. “Ok. I stay with you. I trust you.”

Severus smiled. He hugged Harry again. This was his best friends son. How dare he get treated in such a way. How could Dumbledore let this happen for as long as it had? “Harry, you will never be hurt by those people again. I swear.”

_______End of flashback________

Severus pulled Harry onto his lap. “Harry, look at me.” Said boy hesitated but did as he was told. Severus could see the tears in his eyes. “Harry, I am not sending you anywhere. Remember what I said when we first met?”

Harry shook his head.

“I promised I would never let those muggles hurt you ever again. I intend on keeping my promises. You aren’t going anywhere.”

Harry sniffed. “But, the lady said…”

Severus shook his head. “She doesn’t have any say in the matter. She has no control in your life. Nothing she can say will ever make me want to give you up, and no one is taking you away from me. Not as long as I’m alive. Remember what we call people who want to take you away from me?”

“Dunderheads.” Harry said with a small smile.

“Exactly. They are dunderheads.”

The almost eleven-year old nodded. “Am I a coward for not standing up for myself?”

Severus shook his head again. “No, you’re brave for ignoring what that boy said. Now, lets dry those tears. We shouldn’t let those mean people ruin our day. You think you’ll need a calming draught?” 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “I’m ok now. Dad, why did she seem convinced that you were lying to me earlier?”

Severus sighed. “The ministry sent me a letter saying that your muggle family was trying to gain custody. Don’t worry. They have no grounds to claim you. There isn’t anything they can do to get custody of you again.” he added as panic filled Harry’s eyes. 

“Why do they still want me? Everyone knows they didn’t love me.” harry said quietly, leaning into severus.

“I don’t know, Harry. I’m not sure what else to do. All we can do is say no to any claims for custody.”

Harry glances up at him. “What about a blood adoption?” he asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “A blood adoption? Where did you hear about that?”

“Sirius and Remus were talking about it quietly while we were waiting for you. They mentioned it will prevent any custody claims.” Harry mumbled.

Severus sighed. “What they said is true. It would prevent the muggles from claiming custody as your identity will no longer be Harry Potter if we went through with it. I just wish they kept their mouths shut about it.”

Harry looked confused. “Do you not want to blood adopt me?” he asked.

“Just the opposite, actually. I want to blood adopt you. I was actually thinking about asking you on your birthday.” he said, pulling Harry close. “Would you like me to blood adopt you?”

Harry nodded. “We will be a permanent family. No one can break us apart. Can we do it on my birthday as a birthday present?” 

“It that’s what you want.”

Harry smiled. “It’ll be the best birthday present ever in the history of birthdays,” he announced, hugging severus.

Severus let out a laugh as Sirius and Remus walked inside. “I see our godson is feeling better.” Sirius said, smiling.

“I am. What happened after we left?” Harry asked.

“Just stupid stuff. We probably should get a restraining order on Molly. I doubt she’s gonna let this go.” Remus states, summoning a chair. 

“I think that would be best. I can speak to Lucius about getting one set into motion on Harry’s birthday.” Severus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Naturally you go to a Malfoy to do it.” he mumbled.

“Hey, Lucius is very knowledgeable in the politics and law. He will provide the best restraining order with minimal loopholes, if any.” Severus countered. “Remember, it was him who got you with the minimal charge of five years of Azkaban since you did kill someone. It would have been life if it wasn’t proven Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed Harry’s parents.”

Harry smiled. He knew the story. It was one of the first things the three men told Harry about. They knew Harry would learn that Sirius had been to azkaban for killing someone. It was now a joke about how Sirius went after Peter rather than fighting for Harry’s custody. The strange family laughed about it now, knowing that there was no changing the past. 

Remus and Severus laughed as Sirius tried to find a way to counter what the Potions master said but failing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and previous comments. I know I didn't reply to them all, but I did read them all. It made me day people.   
> So I've got a question. As everyone who has read or watched or just knows the Harry Potter series, school is going to get started soon. My question is, what house do you think Harry should be in and why? Leave your answers in the comments.  
> Again, comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Chapter 3

A week passed. Harry didn’t seem to have another nightmare or panic attack. Though, Severus and Harry didn’t leave home much. Anyway, it was a calm day. Severus was working on his syllabus for the upcoming school year and Harry was quietly reading on the couch when the floo roared to life. Harry looked at it surprised while severus headed over.

“Severus, I need to talk to you. It’s important.” Lucius’s voice said through the fire. “And I have draco with me.”

Severus nodded. “Come on through. Draco can come with you.”

Harry watched as two blondes stepped through. The younger of the two stood slightly taller than Harry but not by much. The taller man shook Severus’s hand. “It’s good to see you again, Severus. I heard about the fight with Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley.” he said. “If you need to file a restraining order…”

“It’s fine, Lucius. Harry’s doing better. I would like a restraining order, but it will have to wait until 31st once the blood adoption is completed. Now, I know this isn’t a social visit as you said it was important.” Severus replied. 

“Yes, of course. I found him.” 

Severus’s eyes widened. “You...you found him?” 

“Well, I didn’t find him, but that’s beyond the point. He’s been in Albania for the past ten years.” Lucius said.

Severus lost his footing for a moment grabbing the arm of the couch. He seemed to be in shock. “Harry, can you and Draco go spend time outside?” he asked after a moment. “Lord Malfoy and I have some things we need to discuss in private.”

Harry looked back and forth between them before nodding. The two boys headed outside. It was over cast and slightly depressing. Harry didn’t like being outside here. There wasn’t any grass or nice places to look, but he wouldn’t disobey his future father by blood. 

“Well, I suppose introductions are in order.” The blonde held out his hand. “Heir Draco Malfoy.” he said.

“Heir Harry Potter.” Harry replied after a moment. He temporarily forgot how to be polite. He didn’t take his hand. “Sorry, I don’t shake hands.”

Draco nodded. “Fair enough.”

Harry nodded. The two awkwardly stood outside, neither of them sure of what to do. Harry glanced around. No one was out of the streets. “So, what do you like to do in your spare time?” he asked, trying to start up a conversations.

Draco raised his eyebrow. “Flying or studying potions. I hope to be on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts.” he answered after a moment of thinking. “You?”

“Reading mostly. Though, I do enjoy helping dad with making potions.” 

The two awkwardly stood again for a moment.

“You want to see our green house?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He would rather go back inside and read, but Severus wanted them outside. “We’ve got a small one behind the house.”

“Are we allowed to go in there without adult supervision? Father doesn’t let me in ours unless he or mother are with me.” Draco asked.

“I don’t see why not. Dad lets me go in there alone.” Harry replied, shrugging, “Besides, it’s not like we have many lethal plants. They’re all marked anyway. Well, we do have a Devil Snare...”

“You guys have a Devil Snare?” Draco asked, shocked. “Those are one of the hardest plants to take care of. Also, aren’t they dangerous?”

Harry shrugged. “Once you get passed the whole ‘I’m-going-to-kill-you’ phase, I find most dangerous plants rather friendly. Dad thinks the Devil Snare adores me or something. It loves it when I visit the greenhouse.”

Draco thinks about what Harry said before shrugging. “Sure, why not?” he said. “The Devil Snare isn’t going to try and kill me, is it?”

“Not unless you try to kill it or something.”

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

While the boys were talking, Severus lead Lucius into his study and fell onto a chair. His head fell into his hands, his masks falling. He wasn’t sure how to react. “Who found him?” he asked.

“Quirinus Quirrell.” Lucius said, summoning a chair.

This caught Severus’ attention. “The Muggle Studies professor?” he said. 

Lucius raised his hands in a defensive manor. “I was just as surprised as you are. Apparently he found him while on his one year sabbatical to gain some ‘experience’ for the Defense Against Dark Arts position and stumbled upon our master by accident.”

“How does a coward just stumble upon...I’ve been looking for him for ten years!” Severus cried.

“I don’t know. We’ve all been looking for him. No one thought to look in Albania. As far as I know, the two did something and now they’re,” Lucius paused for a moment, looking for the right word. “stuck together.”

“That idiot. I told him to not try and get experience for the DADA position. He is best with theory in defensive magic. But I suppose that I should thank him. Where are they both right now?”

“At Hogwarts. Dumbledore wanted him there before the rest of the staff arrived for some reason. Just him and no one else.” 

Severus nodded and sighed. This couldn’t get more frustrating. The love of his life was found and in the hands of a coward. And he couldn’t write or floo or make any form of communication to let Severus know he was alright! Severus felt betrayed, his heart breaking. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. Lucius moved his chair so he was sitting next to the Potions Master. He rubbed his back.

“What am I supposed to do now?” severus asked.

Lucius looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed his eyes. “I can’t just go up to him now and say ‘Hey, I told dumbledore that you were gonna kill the potters, I tried looking for you after you nearly died but stopped and took in the boy who you tried to kill. No hard feelings right?’ Like bloody hell he’d be accepting and take me back in. More likely he’d try to blast me to death.” he yelled. 

Lucius nodded. “That makes sense.” he said quietly. “Severus, it’s not my place to say this per say, but despite how crazy our master got after you told him about the prophecy, it was clear he loved you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he still loves you now.”

“Lucius, I betrayed and got him nearly killed. He has to hate me now.” Severus said. 

“Severus, look at me.” Lucius said, grabbing the Potions Master’s shoulder. 

Said man grudgingly did as he was told.

“The Dark Lord loved you, and he still does. Regardless of how you think you messed up, you did what you thought was right. He can’t and won’t hold it against you. Remember what he told us elites at the first meeting? We are to do what we feel is right and he won’t stop us. That is one of the reasons for our dark mark. It’s to remind him and us of his promise.”

“But…”

“No buts. Severus, I can tell you without a doubt in my mind that he will take you back if you ask him and he will forgive you if you ask for forgiveness.”

Severus opened his mouth to argue once again, but he closed it. Lucius was right. Once again. He bowed his head. Lucius handed him a summoned tissue. Severus wiped his eyes quickly. “Thank you for that talk, Lucius.” he said. 

The tall blonde smiled. “Of course. Can’t have my son’s godfather doing something stupid, now can I?” he replied before laughing as Severus slapped his arm.

“Of course there is a hidden agenda behind you’re talk.” Severus teasingly snapped before chuckling as well. “Any idea what I should do now?”

“You want my advice as a friend? Or as someone who is married?”

“Is there a difference in this situation?” he asked.

Lucius thought about what Severus said. “Fair point. My advice, get yourself together and talk to him when you get to Hogwarts. Who knows, he might be more forgiving than we think. I mean, didn’t he betray you when he killed…you know?” he advised, careful to not say Lily’s name. Lily was a forbidden topic for some reason. “He may be feeling just as guilty. We all know he promised to spare her life and that she was someone important to you.”

Severus sighed. “Perhaps I shall. And if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“Then...well, then you better know some good defense spells.” 

The Potions Master glared at him. “That was very comforting.” he snapped sarcastically.

“Well excuse me. I don’t exactly have any experience with courting the dark lord.” Lucius replied, folding his arms. “If you wanted advice for his rage, you should speak to Bellatrix. She seems to know her way around the Dark lord when he’s enraged.”

“Why would I speak to that harlot?” he demanded.

“Carefull. That’s my sister-in-law you are speaking of.” Lucius said calmly.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Like you care about her. The only reason why she’s part of your family is because of your marriage contract with Narcissa. If she wasn’t, you’d be calling her a harlot too.”

Lucius thinks of what the Potions Master said. He shrugged. “You have a point. Don’t tell Narcissa I said that. She might just end me.”

Severus chuckled. “I am partially glad I’m not married. That is one of the curses of marriage, never knowing when your partner is going to kill you.” he said. “I prefer to be alive, thank you very much.”

“But didn’t you and the Dark Lord get engaged or something along those lines?” Lucius asked.

Severus felt his heart drop at the words. He looked away. The dark lord had asked the Potions Master to marry him, but severus said he wasn’t ready for that type of commitment yet. A week later, the dark lord attacked the Potter family. Severus had avoided him at all costs during that week. He left the dark lord thinking that he simply didn’t love him enough to make such a commitment or worse, he didn’t love him anymore. Severus betrayed him within that week by going to Headmaster Dumbledore. 

There was a knock at the door. “Enter.” Severus said loud enough for who ever it was to hear him. Harry and Draco stepped inside. Both of them had dirt on them. Severus raised an eyebrow, his parental mask falling into place. “Harry. Draco. What did you boys get into?”

“I was showing Draco the greenhouse.” Harry explained, “The small Devil Snare wanted to play.”

“Harry, what did I tell you about playing with the Devil Snare?”

“To be careful and we were.”

“We were. Harry slipped and fell into its pot. I fell in trying to get him out.” Draco added, not wanting his fellow wizard to get into trouble. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Why were you two even near a Devil Snare? Better yet, why do you own a Devil Snare, Severus?” he asked, not sure how to react.

Severus sighed. “It’s not ours. Professor Sprout was redoing the green houses and asked if I would watch it for the summer. It has gotten rather attached to Harry.” he explains, “It listens to him. So long as you boys aren’t injured and didn’t break anything, I’m not mad about the...dirt. Was there something you boys needed?”

Harry smiled. “I was wondering if I could take Draco out to the store to get some muggle candy.” he asked.

“Will you be using your allowance or are you hinting that you need some money?” Severus asked teasingly. A small smile on his face. It was faint but both of the blonde Malfoys could see it. Lucius raised an eyebrow while draco stared shocked. They rarely saw the Potions Master smile.

“I was going to use my allowance.” Harry replied, holding back a laugh. “Draco felt that we needed permission to go out.”

Severus held back a laugh as Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry’s choice of words. “Now, while I will not discourage you from loving who you want, I believe, and I’m sure Lord Malfoy agrees with me, that you boys are too young to court. However, I will allow you two to spend time together until you both are a bit older.”

Harry blinked in confusion for a moment as Draco’s eyes widened in horror. The two looked at each other as it dawned on Harry what Severus was saying. “No! I will not court him!” they said at the same time, pointing at the other. “With all due respect...none taken.”

Severus and Lucius both burst into laughter as their sons turned deep red with embarrassment. The small blonde and raven-haired boys glared at the adults. Severus quickly recovered from laughing. “You boys go have fun. Harry, remember the rules.”

“Don’t speak to strangers, go straight there, run if someone tries to kidnap you, and bring my protective runes and emergency portkey. Oh, and stay safe. Don’t worry, dad. We will be. Come on, Draco.” Harry replied as he pulled Draco out of the house.

Severus stood and went to the doorway. “Harry, I think you’re forgetting something.” he calls after him as the two started running down the street. 

Harry paused. “What am I forgetting?” he asked.

Severus simply held his arms open for a hug.

“Oh. Ok.” He turned and ran back to give Severus a hug. “Love you.” he said before running back to Draco, who stood rather confused.

Lucius chuckled. “Does he always have to do that?” he asked the Potions Master.

“No. This is the first time he has decided to go out without me or his godparents. I wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to request a hug.” Severus replied.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “This is the first time he has gone anywhere without you, the wolf, or mutt?”

“Don’t judge. I’m just glad he feels safe and comfortable around your son.” Severus snapped at the taller blonde.

“I’m not. But you do realize that makes him sound…”

“Lucius, if you desire to be able to eat in peace without the fear of poison for the next few weeks, I suggest you don’t finish that sentence. Harry will tell us if he is. And if he is, it will be when he is comfortable. Not another word on the subject. Drop it.”

“Well, that’s not fair. You made a joke out of it.” Lucius pointed out.

Severus looked up at him. “He is my son. And you saw their reaction. Besides, they both just met. Save those types of jokes for another time.”

“Very well. You must be happy to learn that you might have a family member who supports the same team as you.”

“Better than an obnoxious friend who doesn’t realize what ‘drop it’ means.”

Lucius patted his shoulder. “You mean a friend who is supportive no matter what?” he asked only to receive a playful punch to the shoulder. “But on a serious note, are you actually going through with blood adopting him?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, and nothing you can say will change my mind. I consider Harry to be my son and don’t want anyone to take him away from me. A blood adoptions will secure him in my family. Besides, it’s what Harry wants. Who am I to deny him the right to be part of a family?”

“Like you two aren’t a family as is. Don’t worry. I support this. The Minister and Dumbledore are still looking for a way to get him out of your custody. If you two are going to do this blood adoption, I would do it soon. I can’t guarantee that you will still be his guardian once school starts.” Lucius warned.

“Don’t worry. Harry wants it to happen on his birthday on the 31st.”

He nodded. “Now I see why you want to place a restraining order then. It may prove difficult to prevent her approaching Harry when he is no longer Harry. Will you be changing his full name?”

“Perhaps, if he wants to. We haven’t discussed it much. Would you be willing to witness the blood adoption? I already have the mutt and wolf willing to be there, but it will be easiest to file a restraining order while Harry and I are there.”

“I would be honored.” Lucius said, bowing slightly. “Any idea why Dumbledore is so determined to take Harry out of your custody?”

Severus shook his head. “Nothing about the situation makes sense. He has always been supportive to both me and the rest of the staff when it comes to family matters. But it seems whenever Harry is concerned, he is against just about everything unless it means sending Harry back to those wretched muggles.”

“Well that doesn’t make any sense at all.” Lucius said. “Severus, can I ask you a favor?”

“If it doesn’t revolve around spying on dumbledore, then define such favor.”

Lucius hesitated for a moment before speaking back up. “Would it be alright if Draco stayed the night? Narcissa and I...we have some things we need to discuss, and I would rather not have Draco get dragged into it.”

“Draco is always welcome to stay. Are you going to divorce her?” Severus asked.

Lucius sighed. “I would rather not. It will be a bit of a mess as I don’t want her to just end up on the streets and she will want custody of Draco. But, I feel like I might not have a choice. Narcissa hasn’t been the best mother to him, and, while I am not the best parent, I feel that she is going to influence him to do something stupid. Draco loves and will do anything for her. I asked him if she asked him to, would he kill without a second thought. He said yes without hesitation.”

Severus looked at him shocked. “Lucius, that’s terrible. Both what she has done and what you asked. That can be taken as a trick question.”

“I know. I needed a truthful answer. I want...no, I need her to stop influencing him. She spoils him and expects him to be this all powerful wizard. While I will admit, Draco does have potential to be powerful; I fear what she would use his power for. She is a Black after all.”

The Potions Master nodded. “The traditional Black Madness. I know what that’s like. Listen, Draco can stay with us until its time for school to start if you need.”

“Thank you, Severus. I hope he will not have to stay that long, but at least he will enjoy his stay. I should head back to the Manor. I fear what she is getting into while I’m not there.”

“Safe travels, my friend.” Severus said, shaking Lucius’s hand. 

Without another word, the Malfoy apparated away.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Harry and Draco came back about an hour later. The two were panting hard as if they had just been running, laughing to the point of tears. Severus was in the kitchen, making dinner. He hadn’t always been able to cook and often relied on his house elf to do the cooking, but Harry liked it when Severus cooked. So, he took lessons and made dinner on occasion. The house elf still made Breakfast and Lunch.

Severus looked over at the boys. “You two seemed to have fun. Did you race home?” he asked.

“Hardly.” Draco laughed. 

“We got chased home. Some of the local boys decided to try and pick on us. Draco said...what was it you said? Go off and cry or something?”

The blonde shook his head. “I said, ‘at least we have fathers. I’m sure your mother's don’t even know who your true fathers are. Now go and cry to your mommy.’ I was tempted to call them impure muggles, but Harry was already dragging me back here.”

Severus sighed. “Draco, you know better than to just insult people like that. How would you feel if someone said that to you?”

Draco shrugged. “I’d would say ‘at least I know my father. Can you say the same?’”

Harry laughed as Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Draco, only you would come up with such responses.” the Potions Master stated. “I can’t say I’m mad as it was clever, but please reframe from doing it often.”

“Yes, Godfather.” Draco said.

“Dad, can Draco spend the night?” Harry asked.

“Of course. Lord Malfoy has already given for Draco to stay. You will have to borrow some of Harry’s pajamas though.” Severus replied, stirring the sauce he was making.

“Thank you. Where is father?” the blonde asked as he and harry sat down on the couch.

“He needed to back to Malfoy Manor.” Severus explained.

Draco looked concerned. “Is everything alright back home?”

“Everything is going to be fine. Your parents just had some things they needed to take care of, and your father didn’t want you at home while they talked. Don’t worry about it.” ((how does one not worry?))

Draco nodded slowly. Harry put a hand on his shoulder for support. Severus smiled slightly. His son was getting along with someone new. He couldn’t be more proud.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry received his letter, Draco was still staying with the family and was the day before the raven-haired boy’s birthday. The boys were reading, Harry ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ and Draco ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’, and Severus was actually out getting some food from the farmers market that was held once a month. A rather large owl flew in and dropped a letter on Harry’s lap. Harry froze. He didn’t recognize the owl or the handwriting on the letter. He never read letters from people and owls he didn’t know.

Draco glanced at him. “Aren’t you going to open the letter?” he asked after a moment.

“I don’t open letter I don’t know.” Harry said, trying to get it off his lap without touching it.

“It’s just a letter from Hogwarts.” Draco stated, rolling his eyes.

Harry sent him a dirty look. Ever since the blonde had come to stay with them, the two had gotten rather close. “You don’t know what kind of spells and potions had been put on this letter. I’ll just wait until dad gets home before opening it.”

“But Severus might not be back for another hour.” the blonde pointed out.

“Then I will sit here for an hour.”

Draco sighed. Harry’s behavior was still very strange to him, but he considered to Raven-haired boy to be his friend, so he wouldn’t be pushing it. “Want me to go get him? The Farmers Market is just down the street.” he offered.

“It’s fine. I can wait.” Harry said, turning back to his book.

Draco stood up. “I’ll go get Severus. Wait here.”

Before Harry could object, the blonde was already pulling on his cloak and heading out the door. It was overcast that day, like it usually was. Draco headed off in the direction of the Farmers Market, walking as fast as he could without running. He didn’t want to attract the attention of the local bullies. Every time Harry and Draco had come out of the house for any reason, they always seemed to find and come after the two boys. There weren’t any beatings as the Wizards were able to keep some distance between them and the bullies, but they said some rather hurtful things, especially about Harry. Sometimes Harry would have an emotional break down while the two would hide in an ally. Draco would have to rub his back and work to calm him down. They always went home after those kinds of attacks.

Draco actually hadn’t been in the area on his own since he had arrived almost a week ago. Severus didn’t like the boys wandering outside alone. He knew of the bullies, but there wasn’t much he could do without breaking wizarding law. Draco hoped that Severus wouldn’t be too mad at him when he heard a laugh coming from the entrance of one of the homes behind him.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” a voice said. A very small shiver of fear ran through Draco as he ignored the voice and kept walking. It was one of the bullies. The one he had insulted when he first arrived in the area.

Laughing followed. “Come on. Don’t run away.” another voice said.

‘Keep walking, Draco. Just keep walking.’ Draco thought, still ignoring them.

“Aw, he’s scared. Bet Harry Potty dumped him.” 

“He knows his ass is gonna get kicked now that he is along, the faggot.”

Draco stopped walking, fists tightening. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. There was no ignoring such language. “What do you want?” he asked in the calmest possible voice an eleven year old could muster.

The boys laughed. “Finally, thought you were deaf as well as dumb.” ((someone tell me the reference!))

“I stand by what I say every time I see you. You are a massive jerk and a bastard.” Draco stated, turning calmly. “I just didn’t realize that you thought you were royal ones.”

The head bully, boy named Jacob, laughed raising an eyebrow. “You can’t talk to me like that.” he said .

“Funny, because I thought I just did.” the blonde Malfoy pointed out, a smug grin on his face.

Jacob chuckled looking at his group of buddies. “You really are an idiot.” he said, hands tightening into fists.

“Look if you don’t mind, I’m in a hurry. I don’t have time to fight with you this time.” Draco replied, “So, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do.” 

He turned to head back in the direction of the Farmers Market, but a couple of Jacobs buddies blocked his path. Jacob laughed. “Do you really think we are just going to let you leave?” he asked. 

Draco sighed. This was frustrating. He needed to get to Severus. “Honestly, if you knew what was best for you, you would let me go.”

“And why would we do that?” one named Alex asked.

“Because...because my father will ensure that your life is a living hell.” Draco snapped, not fully sure if threatening to tell his father would have any effect on these boys.

The boys raised their eyebrows. “Oh yeah? And who is your father?” Jacob demanded.

“Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family.” 

The group of boys paled at what Draco said. They glanced at each other before back at Draco. “Your father is the Lucius Malfoy?” Alex asked.

“The toughest and most powerful man in all of Britain outside of the Royal Family?” another named Jonathan asked.

Draco smiled. “Yes, I am his eldest son.” he bragged.

The boys backed away. “Come on, guys. Lets get out of here.” Jonathan cried.

“I don’t need the Malfoy family on my ass.” Jacob yelled, running away. The others followed.

Draco smirked. Who would have guessed that his family was feared even in the muggle world? After a moment, he continued on his way. The Farmers Market was small with a few stands. It didn’t take too long before the blonde found Severus. He was discussing with a woman about her honey. 

Severus looked over at Draco surprised. “Draco, what are you doing here?”

“Severus, Harry got a mysterious letter and he doesn’t want to open it without you looking at it first.” Draco said nodding a hello to the woman.

She smiled. “Good morning.” she said.

Severus nodded slowly, knowing fully well what his godson meant. “Annabell, I apologize, but we will have to speak more some other time. Harry won’t move until I take a look at the letter.” 

“Of course. Here, take a jar of honey with you.” Annabell replied, smiling as she handed him a fairly large jar. Severus moved to object but stopped when she held up her hand. “Please, I know Harry loves my honey, and my bee’s love collecting from your greenhouse. It’s the least I can do.”

Severus sighed and smiled back. “There is no fighting you on this, is there?” he asked.

“Nope.”

“Very well. I will let Harry know you said hello.” Severus said, taking the jar.

“Thank you. You boys stay safe.” Annabell requested.

“Don’t I always?” Severus asked. “Have a good day, Annabell.”

Annabell nodded as Draco and Severus headed back home, Severus tucking the jar into his pocket. When they got there, Harry was still sitting on the couch, reading his book. He looked up. “Your back. Did Jacob not mess with you?” he asked, putting his book down.

“Don’t worry about those bastards. They won’t mess with us anymore.” Draco replied, waving his hand slightly.

Severus frowned at the blonde. “Draco, what did you do? Nevermind, I don’t think I want to know.” he said as his godson opened his mouth to reply.

Draco simply smirked. Naturally he would get away with what happened.

“Dad, can you take the letter off my lap? Please.” Harry begged.

Severus nodded, pulling out his wand. He casted a quick revealing charm, lifting the letter before instantly dropping it on the floor. “Damn him.” he cursed in him breath, despite that the elven and nearly eleven year olds still heard him.

“What is it, Severus?” Draco asked, sitting on the couch.

“Nothing. Harry, thank you for not opening the letter until I returned.” Severus said, putting the jar of honey on the counter next to him.

“Of course. Uh, why did you have a jar of honey in your pocket?” Harry asked.

Draco looked at him. “You’re curious about the honey? I want to know what was on the letter.”

Severus ignored the two boys, removing the charms and potions. After a moment, he picked it up and handed it to Harry. “It is safe to read now.”

Harry nodded, opening it.

“Dear Mr. Potter,

“We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

“Please also be aware that there is an outstanding balance on the on your account. Tuition payments must be received by the Bursar’s Office before the first day of term in order to avoid academic deferment. Though we understand that your parents have died and left you a small fortune in inheritance, you may still need to apply for student loans.

“Also, we are no longer able to offer on-campus housing. Since the Ministry of Magic has drastically reduced our funding in lieu of the recent “Performance Enhancing Potions” scandal on the part of our Quidditch team, we cannot provide housing for students whose parents are not on our Board of Directors. Overseas exchange students from Asia have top Priority.

“Private facilities are available in walking distance to the campus. For more information. Please contact Malfoy Properties, Ltd.

“Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy headmistress.” Harry read outloud.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Not that much different from my letter.” he commented, having received his the day before. “Why did yours take an extra day?”

“Dumbledore practically drowned Harry’s letter in loyalty potions and compulsion charms.” Severus replied, heading into the kitchen. “Have you boys eaten since I left?”

Draco shook his head. “Why would Headmaster Dumbledore put potions and charms on only Harry’s letter?”

“Did your father tell you anything about Harry’s past before he came to live with me?”

“Not much. Just that he was living with the ‘wrong sort’ of muggles.” Draco relied as Harry slouched in his place. He silently begged that Severus didn’t say anything more.

“Well, that is true. Dumbledore believes that Harry should return to his muggle family and that he should be loyal to him and him alone.” Severus explained, knowing that Harry was already aware of the situation, as he dug around looking for bread.

The blonde frowned, looking at Harry. “Why would Dumbledore want Harry to go back to such horrible people?” he demanded, liking the headmaster less and less.

“I don’t know, nor do I care. He has no right to take Harry away from me, and there is nothing he can do.” came the reply as Severus made simple sandwiches using the honey he had gotten moments earlier.

Harry stood to go over to get one of the sandwiches when a second paper fell onto the floor. “What is this?” he said, picking the paper up.

Draco leaned over and skimmed it. “It looks like our school list.”

Severus looks over at the boys and he begins to cut the crust off of one of the sandwiches. “Can you read it out loud, Harry?”

“Sure. Uniform, First year students will be required to have the following. Three sets of plain work robes, black; one plain pointed hat, black; one pair of protective gloves, dragonhide or similar; and one winter cloak, black with silver fastenings. Please note all students clothes should carry name tags. 

“Course books, all students should have a copy of each of the following. The standard book of spells, grade one, by Miranda Goshawk; Magic Theory by adalbert Waffling; A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot; A beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch; Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger; One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander; The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tribble.”

“Wait.” Draco said, interrupting. “Don’t we already have these books? Or at least some of them.”

“I know you might.” Severus replied, “Malfoy Manor has a vast library. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had all of those books. Now, Harry and I will need to get some new ones as someone spilled potions on at least one of them.”

He looked over at Harry as he spoke. Harry shrugged. “You were the one who said they were ruined.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Just continue reading.”

“Naturally. Other requirements. One wand; one cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2); one set of glass or crystal phials; one telescope; and one set of brass scales. Students may also bring a Cat or an Owl or a Toad.” Harry frowned. “Wait, so I can’t bring a snake?”

The Potions Master frowned as well. That hadn’t been on last years list of requirements. “Don’t worry. You can still have a snake. I can just say that I’m using it for potion ingredients and that you like carrying it around. Now, come over and eat.”

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Later that night, after Severus knew that Draco and Harry had gone to bed, he flooed Malfoy Manor. Dobby answered. “Ah, Potions Master Snape!” he said, ears raised.

“Dobby. I need to speak with Lord Malfoy.” Severus said, nodding a hello at the House Elf.

“Uh, Lord Malfoy…”

He flinched as shouts could be heard on his end. “...what you think! Draco is no longer visiting her!” Lucius, probably, was yelling.

Severus sighed. “They are still fighting, aren’t they?” He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I am not allowed to say. Lord Malfoy would be very unhappy.” Dobby replied.

“I understand. When they have calmed, please tell Lucius that I am taking his son to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Both of the boys have received their letters. The sooner they have their supplies the better. And also tell him that we will require his presence tomorrow at noon.”

The House Elf nodded as the sounds of something shattering were heard. Severus closed the network before something could fall through. He sighed. He knew Lucius and Narcissa had a great deal to talk about, but it had been a bloody week since Draco had come to stay with him and Harry. This was beginning to become ridiculous. Rubbing his face, Severus called 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius answered. “Snivellus.” he said, smirking. “To what do I owe this call?”

“I was calling to ask if we were still on for tomorrow at Gringotts.”

“Of course. We’ll meet up at, what noon?” 

The ravenette rolled his eyes at the Mutts stupidity and forgetfulness. “Yes, it is at noon. I would also like to remind you that Lord Malfoy is going to be there. I must request that you are on your best behavior.”

The other ravenette in the fire groaned. “Fine. But I’m only being nice because Harry is going to be there.” he announced.

“I don’t care how you act when you’re not around Harry.” Severus replied. “Just be good.”

“Is that Severus?” Remus asked from the other end. 

Sirius nodded. “Yeah. He was just calling to ensure that we were on for tomorrow.” 

Remus appeared in the fire. “Good evening, Severus.” he said, smiling. “How’s Harry doing?”

“Harry is doing fine. He’s been spending time with Draco.” 

“The Malfoy’s brat?!” Sirius practically yelled.

Severus glared. “Keep your voice down. The boys are asleep. And yes, Lucius’ son has been staying with us for the past week. Before either of you freak out more, they get along just fine.” he explained, folding his arms.

The Mutt moved to object, but the werewolf covered his mouth. “Well, we are just glad that Harry has finally made a friend outside the family.”

“Good. Draco is going to be there. Don’t even think about insulting him behind his back.”

Sirius clutched his heart. “How dare you? Why would I ever insult the snottiest brat in all of the Wizarding World?” he demanded with a fake gasp.

“Because you are going to insult his dad behind his back?” Remus offered.

“That is besides the point, Remus.”

Severus rolled his eyes at the grown men as they shared a quick kiss. “You two are ridiculous.” he said.

Remus smiled at him. “Just wait until you find the love of your life. You will be doing this too.”

“I pity whoever falls for Snivellus.” the mutt stated only to get hit in the back of the head.

Severus’s heart stopped slightly, thinking of Tom. He bit his inner lip. Remus noticed his sudden change in behavior. “Severus, are you alright?” he asked.

“I’ve got to go. I will see the both of you tomorrow.” he said, closing the floo.

Severus sat next to the fireplace for a moment before sitting on the couch. He stared at his hands, his heart wrenching painfully in his chest. He missed Tom, he truly did. Severus felt his life wasn’t complete without him. His thoughts wandered over to before Tom went after the Potter family. The two had gotten along so well before then. No fights, no arguing about major things, no being alone.

Without warning, a memory flowed into his head.

_______Flashback________

Severus was younger. He sat quietly in Tom’s library, reading some potions books. He wondered if he could improve any of the potions he found when the door opened. Lucius stepped in. “Our Master would like to see you.” he said, a tired look on his face.

Severus nodded, putting the book away. “Is he in his study?”

“Yes. Warning, he’s not very happy right now. Something about Dumbledore.” he said.

The young Death-eater nodded and quickly headed over to the correct office. He knocked and stepped in to find it a disaster. The dark lord stood in the middle of the mess, panting hard. His black hair frade and a mess. He was gripping his wand tightly.

Severus cautiously spoke up. “Master, you wished to speak with me?” he asked.

“Severus. Yes, close the door.” 

He quickly did as he was told and headed over the man. “What happened?” Severus asked softly.

“Dumbledore claims that I am responsible for the Longbottom attack.” Tom said, head falling on Severus’s shoulder. He slouched slightly. “Bella and the others attacked but not under my orders. I want to explain it to him, but he won’t listen.”

“Tom, the headmaster is beyond reasoning with. There is just nothing we can do.” Severus said, rubbing his back.

Tom hugged the man. “You keep me sane, Severus.” he mumbled into him.

_______End of Flashback________

The memory brought tears to Severus’s eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn’t stop. He buried his face in his hands. He sat there, crying through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Take a vote, what do you think Harry should look like? Stay the same? Or different?  
> Also, why do you think Dumbledore had all those blocks and restrictions?  
> Kudo's and comments are appreciated and all read.

When Draco and Harry woke up the next day, both boys were eager to head to Diagon alley. Draco because he had never been to Diagon Alley before as his mother insisted he had better things to do with his time, and Harry because he was eager to get officially blood adopted by Severus. In fact, they were so excited, Severus had to threaten to glue both of the boys to their seats at the table so that they would eat breakfast, which was Harry’s favorite: plain porridge and honey milk. Harry successfully managed to sit still, but Draco was still having some slight difficulties. But at least he ate.

It was around 11:30, Severus called for them to head outside as he grab some papers from his from his room. Harry turned to Draco. “What are you looking forward to for today?” he asked, pulling on his shoes.

“Probably Quality Quidditch Supplies. I hear they have the Nimbus 2000 out now. Pity we can’t bring our brooms to school as it’s our first year.” he said, pouting slightly. Quidditch was one of the main things that Draco had verbally expressed looking forward to for the past week while Harry was looking forward to Potions and Herbology. “What about you?”

“Gringotts. Dad is going to blood adopt me today.” Harry explained, grinning.

Draco grinned back. “Really? Woah. That would kinda make you my cousin in a way since Severus is my Godfather.”

“Ew. I don’t wanna be your cousin.” the Ravenette said jokingly. He didn’t care either way. Family was family.

Draco laughed as Severus stepped outside. The Potions Master decided to not question what his godson and soon to be official son had previously been talking about. “Ready?” he asked, checking to see if his wand was in its holder.

“Yes sir.” both boys said.

“How are we going to get there?” Draco asked.

“We are taking the Knight bus. It’s our fastest option.” Severus replied, flagging the bus down.

Harry frowned. “Isn’t aparating faster? Or flooing?” he asked, confused.

“They can be; however, I know aparating makes you feel sick. And last time we tried to floo, you ended up in Knockturn Alley by mistake. So, we aren’t taking either of those routes. Besides, this way is fun.” Severus stated as Stan Shunpike greeted them. “The Leaky Cauldron.” he added, paying the man two galleons.

Harry nervously stepped on behind Severus, avoiding stares from a few other riders. Draco walked behind him, ready to defend his friend if necessary. As soon as the three were sitting on a bed, the Knight Bus took off. Draco nearly fell off the bed at the unexpected and alarming speed, but Severus grabbed him before he fell off. The Malfoy chuckled, holding onto a bed post.

A few people tried to have a conversation with Harry, but the Potter, soon to possibly be Snape, was too busy holding onto his dad. Severus requested that his son was left alone, an undertone of ‘I will make your life a living hell if you don’t’ was quite clear. It was less than ten minutes before the Knight Bus pulled to a stop. As soon as Draco stepped off the bus, he fell. 

Harry lets out a laugh as Severus helped the blonde to his feet. “What’s wrong, Malfoy? Can’t find your feet?” he asked.

“Shut it, Potter.” Draco mumbled, brushing his pants off. “I’d like to see you step off without falling.”

“Ok.” Harry jumped down and stood perfectly still.

Draco glared at the ravenette who stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Severus rolled his eyes and headed into the pub and inn mix. He paused at the doorway as the two boys hadn’t followed him as they were still arguing. Severus sighed. “Harry, Draco. Are you two going to argue like a married couple or come inside?” he asked, not having time from their shenanigans.

“Coming, dad.” Harry called, running after him. Draco followed.

“What did I say about calling me dad in public?” severus asked as they headed inside.

“To call you that as much as possible?” he said, grinning. 

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and rubbed the top of Harry’s head. “Cheeky brat.” he muttered.

“You know you love me.” Harry replied as Draco held back a laugh.

Severus looked over at his godson. “Draco, if you laugh, I will encourage your father to show how much he loves you in public.” he threatens.

Draco nodded, still trying to hold back the laugh. The group of three quickly made their way down to Gringotts. As they headed up the stairs, Harry was tackled with a hug, nearly falling back down the stairs. The ravenette let out a laugh as he hugged the man. “Sirius!” he cried, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Cub! I’ve missed you!” the Mutt said, picking him up.

“Cub?” Draco asked Severus in a whisper.

“Harry can explain it to you another time.” Severus stated as Remus gently pulled the two children away from the edge of the steps. “Lupin.”

“Severus, we’re friends. You can call me by my first name regardless of where we are.” the werewolf laughed. “So, this is Malfoy’s son.”

Draco looked a little taken back at the comment. “Heir Draco Malfoy.” he said, quickly recovering and holding out his hand.

“Remus Lupin.” Remus replied, shaking it. “The insane man trying to not kill Harry is Sirius Black.”

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the werewolf at the statement, still putting Harry down. “I will never hurt my godson.” he announced, not for the first time and probably the last.

“I know you will never hurt me intentionally.” Harry said as he was squeezed, “But I would like the ability to breath. Please let me go.”

“No.” 

“But, Sirius…”

“No. This is my last time holding you as Harry Potter!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He hugged the mutt. “Sirius! It’s not like I’m going to be someone else! I’ll still be me.” he said.

“But my innocent Harry Potter…”

“Sirius Black. Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Remus and Severus said at the time. “There are children here.”

Harry and Draco both looked at the two adults very confused. “What was he going to say?” Draco asked.

“It will be explained to you when you are older.” Severus replied. “Now, come on. Harry and I have an appointment. You know how the goblins hate it when we are late. And Sirius, put Harry down before I hex you into next week.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sirius challenged.

“You know he would, Sirius. Now, put Harry down.” Remus stated, putting his arm around the Black’s shoulder. “Please? For me?” he added when Sirius didn’t move.

Sirius sighed. “Fine. But you owe me.” he grumbled, putting his godson down.

“Of course.”

Harry smiled and took Severus’s hand as the headed inside. His smile quickly disappeared as he saw how busy it was in Gringotts. The sheer number of people made the now eleven year old uneasy and nervous. Severus gave Harry’s hand a quick squeeze.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Harry sat next to Severus, visibly shaking. Severus rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Harry. Everything will be fine.” he said as Griphook prepared the blood adoption potion. “It’s a basic potion. All you need to do is drink it.” 

“I know...but why can’t Draco be in here? Or Lord Malfoy?” he asked.

“Because they aren’t direct family by blood or your godparents.” the Potions Master replied.

Harry nodded slowly before looking at the Goblin as he finished. Griphook turned to Severus. “I require three drops of blood now from those who are adopting.” he says, pleased that the Potter boy was officially getting out of Dumbledore's grasp. Once the blood adoption was done, he could tell Severus about what the Headmaster had been up to and trying to do.

Severus nodded and pricked his finger. Griphook nodded and stirred the potion until it turned to a majestic purple. Harry stared at the potion. “Do I really have to drink it?” he asked as it was handed to him. “Can’t you spell it into me or something?”

“Don’t worry, Harry. It won’t taste bad for long. You’ve done this once before. It’ll be fine.” Sirius said, remembering how Harry had reacted as a baby to the potion.

Harry glanced at it and cringed before drowning it in one gulp. He shuddered, but nothing happened. Griphook took three drops of blood from Harry and smeared them on a stone. The stone glowed before placing writing on a piece of parchment. “Here is your name, titles, some vaults, and any blocks that would not have been picked up before.” the Goblin said, not even looking at it.

Harry looked at it before handing it to Severus, who began to read out loud. “Name, Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape. Father: James Charlus Morris Potter (deceased). Mother, Lilly Ann Potter nee Evans (Deceased). Adopted Father: Severus Tobias Snape (by blood). Godparents: Sirius Orion Black and Remus Lupin.”

“Thank god.” Sirius said, letting out a sigh of relief. Remus sent him a glare before motioning for Severus to continue.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Titles: Slytherin (conquest, second heir), Gryffindor (father's line, second heir), Peverell (father's Line, conquest, second heir), Tutor (mother's line, Lord-magical), Emerys (inherited), LeFay (inherited), Potter (father's line, Lord), Black (adopted, Lord), McKenzie (inherited), York (inherited), Prince (adopted father’s line, Lord), Thomas (inherited), Dillon (inherited), and Michelson (inherited).” He paused for a moment, looking at the Slytherin, Peverell, and Gryffindor lines and wondered how Harry was the second heir. Severus made a mental note to ask about that in a minute. “ Vaults...oh geez. 1-4, 12, 23, 35, 43, 45, 48, 56, 64, 79, 86, 90, 112, 124, 139, 193, 249, 294, 328-329, 367, 528, 673, 695, 729, 734, 808-810, 823, 856, 945, 962, 1032 and 1034. Properties, see seperate folder.”

Remus and Sirius’s mouths dropped. Harry looked amazed at the number of vaults he had. A total of thirty-eight faults unless he miscounted somewhere. The three adults were in complete shock. Remus recovered first. “I knew that James came from a bit of a rich family, but are all those vaults from the Potter family line?” he asked.

“Not necessarily. Harry Potter has earned several from his conquest with the Dark Lord, and vaults 124, 1032, and 1034 are shared vaults with the other heir.” Griphook explained.

Severus frowned. “What do you mean by the other heir? I was unaware that there were two heirs for Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverall.”

“I am not allowed to speak of the heir for those families without him present.” he said, fingers interlocking with each other. “But, when we can locate the heir, we can ask for you to meet.”

Sirius looked confused. “You don’t know where the heir is?” 

Griphook shook his head. “We know for a fact that he is alive, but we have no way by contacting him.” he explained. “Now, have you been allowing people to make withdraws from any of these vaults?”

“Besides myself, Remus, and Sirius, no.” Severus replied. “Why?”

“We have funds transferred out of Mr. Potters main vaults every month.”

This caught everyone's attention. “Who is getting paid?”

Griphook went through a couple folders before pulling out a piece of parchment. “Lets see, we have 1000 Galleons to Molly Weasley per month for the past 10 years, 100 Galleons going to Ronald and Ginerva Weasley per month for the past five years, 100 Galleons going to a Hermione Granger per month for the past three months, 1000 Galleons going to Alastor Moody per month for the past 10 years, 500 Galleons has been transferred to Remus Lupin per month for the past 10 years, 500 Galleons per month to Vernon Dursley for the past 10 years, 2000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore per month for the past fifteen years and 1500 galleons have been going to a Bird Trust Fund per month for the past fifteen years. All of this was authorized by Dumbledore, using the Potter Key.”

Remus looked confused. “I’ve been getting paid? But, I thought James just set up a trust fund for me.” he said, shock in his voice. “Can I have all that money transferred back?”

“You can. You will be in debt, Mr. Lupin.” Griphook points out.

“I don’t care. The money isn’t even mine.” 

Severus sighed. “No, Remus. You didn’t know that the money was illegally being transferred out of Harry’s vaults.”

“Yeah. You need the money just in case.” Harry pointed out. “You can keep it.”

Remus looked at the young wizard. He didn’t look happy, but he choice to not argue with Harry and Severus as he did in fact need the money. He let out a sigh before nodding. “Very well, but I want the funds to stop after you come of age.” Remus stated.

Severus and Harry nodded, both agreeing that the terms were acceptable. The Potions Master looked back at the parchment, noticing that it had a back to it. “What is this?” he said, “Magical forms and blocks?”

Sirius and Remus learned over. A dark look crossed their faces. “That son of a…” sirius started to say, but Remus covered his mouth. 

“Language, Sirius. But I agree. How did Dumbledore have time to put these restrictions on Harry? Some could kill him.” Remus asked. “How were we not notified of this sooner?”

“Several of these were placed on him as a baby by how old they are. More are from around the age of six.” Griphook said, “We were unaware until now. They wouldn’t have shown up unless Mr. Potter was blood adopted or was getting a purge.”

Severus nodded. “Can we get a purge today? And keep a copy of this on file.”

“Of course.” Griphook said.

Harry looked at the adults in the room. “What Magical forms and blocks? What is wrong?” he asked, worried.

“Don’t...” Sirius started when Severus interrupted. 

“Magical Forms/blocks: Animagi transformation- 50% blocked (Albus Dumbledore), Metamorphmagi-100% blocked (albus Dumbledore), Parseltongue (conquest), Legilimency and Occlumency-20% blocked (Albus Dumbledore), Limits of magic-35% blocked (Albus Dumbledore), Magic and emotion-75% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Magic and death-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Magic and love-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Soul Horcrux- Isolated and bound (Albus Dumbledore), Learning-69% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Transfiguration-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Defence Against the Dark Arts-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Charms-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Potions-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Astronomy-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Herbology-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), Arithmancy-50% restriction (albus Dumbledore), Study of Ancient Runes-50% restricted (Albus Dumbledore), and Care for Mythical Creatures-75% restricted (Albus Dumbledore).” Severus read, believing that the eleven year old wizard had a right to know.

Harry’s mouth dropped. So many restrictions. Sirius glared at Severus. “He didn’t need to know.” he hissed at the Potions Master.

“He is my son. He had a right to know.” Severus replied. “Griphook, is there an office where Harry and I can speak privately while the Cleansing Room is being set up?” 

The goblin nodded. “I can show it to you. Will Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin remain for the restraining order?” he asked, standing.

Severus looked at the godparents as he and Harry stood. Remus shrugged his shoulders. “We don’t have to be here for it if you don’t want us to be.” he said.

“Harry, would you like them to have a say in the restraining order?” Severus asked. “We will be handling it while your magic is being cleansed.”

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus before nodding. “They can stay.” he said.

Griphook nodded. “They shall remain here then.” the goblin replied as he lead the Potions Master and his son to an empty office. “I will come fetch you when the Cleansing Chamber is ready.”

“Thank you, Griphook.” Severus said as the door shut. He smiled for a moment. “This remind you of anything?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not really. Why?”

“It just reminded me of when we first me. You were a scrawny little bundle of energy.” he said, sitting down. “You were so nervous.”

Harry thought about it and smiled at the memory. “Oh yeah. You looked like the scariest person in the world until you stated that you wouldn’t hit me.”

“I couldn’t have been that scary.”

“You dressed in all black and towered over me. You seemed like a bat. And bats scare me.”

“Why do you think people call me a dungeon bat?”

Harry laughed as he too sat down. “So, what do you need to talk to me about?” he asked.

Severus nodded. “There are a few different things. For one, how do you feel? You just learned a lot of information.”

Harry sighed. “It was...a lot. I feel very confused. Why would Dumbledore put so many blocks and restrictions on my magic? And why am I a second heir for Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverall? And why did no one tell me I had so many vaults?”

“The first question, I don’t have an answer for. Dumbledore has always been...manipulative and controlling, but I had never imagined he would do something like this to a child. For being a second heir, it just means that you are the heir to those families with someone else. It is an old tradition that I doubt many, if any, families use today.”

Harry frowned. “So, the other heir is really old?”

“Not necessarily. It just means that the Lords of those families decided that two heirs was better than one. Or that one heir can hold onto everything until a certain age, then the second heir would own everything. It varies, depending on how the contract was written.” Severus explained, “As for the vaults, every family has at least one vault, but most families have up to three.”

“Like you?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded. “Yes, I have two vaults now as one was for you. Now, rich families, such as the Potters and Malfoys, have a many vaults. This is because they have invested in different businesses and/or own a business of their own. Not all the vaults contain money. Some have family heirlooms, memorable items, one-of-a-kind things that a person wouldn’t want to have stolen. Most of the vaults you have will probably have money, rather than items. I suspect that any items you will be getting are probably going to be at your properties.”

“I own properties?” 

“Yes, quite a few if it was in another folder.”

Harry nodded. 

“Now, Harry, there are a few things I wish to speak to you about.” Severus said, shooting his seat closer to young wizard. “For one, do you want us to still call you Harry? You’re true name will be Sebastian, but it might be strange for us to start calling you that right away.”

The young wizard thought about it. “I want to be called Sebastian. I like it better. And too many people associate Harry Potter with the defeat of the dark lord. I want people to associate my name with me.”

Severus nodded, understanding. “Very well. Now, it won’t be long before word gets around that you are officially my son. Would you like it if I asked Lucius to be your magical guardian if anything happens to Remus, Sirius, or myself?”

“What do you mean? What would happen to you?” 

“If dumbledore had those blocks on you, he has plans for you and this blood adoption is taking you completely out of his control. He may attempt to remove us and claim to be your magical guardian. I know you don’t want to think about losing any of us, but it’s for the best to do this. Just in case.”

Harry looked at Severus. The Potions Master had a point. But, he just got a dad. He didn’t want to lose him. He hugged Severus. “Fine. But don’t die. Promise me.” he begged.

Severus nodded, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap and returned the hug. The two sit for a while until Griphook knocks on the door. “The Cleansing Room is ready.” he said, opening the door.

“We will be right out.” Severus said. He turned to the Wizard on his lap as the door shut. “Are you ready, Sebastian?”

Harry, now Sebastian, nodded. He stood and followed Severus out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your suggestions about Harry, now Sebastian. I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy Halloween.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. If you have any questions, please leave them in the comments. I will answer them if they don't accidentally spoil a future something for a future chapter. If you have any suggestions, they are always welcome.

Draco sat quietly outside of the Cleansing Chamber, patiently waiting for Harry. His dad, Severus, Lupin, and Black were all in the goblin Griphook’s office. He looked at the door. A piece of Draco wished he could be in there with Harry, ensuring that he was safe and not hurt. Harry had been in there for close to an hour now. A couple of Goblins had offered to tell Draco when Harry got out so that the wizard could go get something to eat or stretch his legs, but Draco refused. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was stressing too much about this.

At that moment, a group of goblins stepped out of the Cleansing Chamber. He looked very tired. Draco jumped to his feet. “How is he?” he asked. “How is Harry?”

A goblin looked at Draco. “The young wizard shall be fine. Where is his parent or guardian?”

“Everyone’s in a meeting discussing a restraining order. Was everything able to be removed?”

“For the most part, yes. Which Goblins office are they in?” the goblin asked.

Draco thought for a moment. “I believe his name was Griphook. Can I go in to see him?”

“I’m sorry. Only family…”

“I’m the Godson of his father. His dad is Severus Snape. I am Draco Malfoy. Please. He’s my only real friend.” Draco begged, ready to do whatever it took to see that Harry was alright.

The Goblin looked at him and sighed. “Very well, you may see him. However, you must be very careful. His body is extremely weak and must be handled with extreme care. Purging is very painful.” he instructed, opening the door for the young wizard. “If any of us detect even the slightest miss conduct, you will be thrown out.”

Draco nodded, not really caring as he walked inside as quickly as he could without running. Harry was laying on a table, strapped down slightly. “Why is he tied down?” Draco asked.

“His magic lashed out at as we were removing blocks and restrictions. The restraints were to prevent him from hurting us or himself. Please do not remove the restraints until I have returned with his father.” the Goblin instructed before leaving the room. 

Draco looked over at Harry as he sat on the table next to him. The poor wizard didn’t look the same. His hair was longer and far less messy. He appeared to have grown a couple inches, and his glasses and bolt shaped scar where gone. Draco tilted his head slightly and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. It was soft, kind of similar to Severus’ when he had actually washed his hair. Harry stirred slightly, causing Draco to pull his hand away.

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the blonde boy sitting above him. Draco tilted his head slightly. His eyes were no longer green. They were more of a hazel brown than green. “Draco?” Harry said, slightly confused.

“Hey, Harry. How do you feel?” he asked.

“Ok. My body kinda hurts a little.” came the reply. “And my name isn’t Harry anymore. It’s Sebastian.”

Draco nodded. “Your name was magically changed? Sebastian it is then.” he said, grinning. “I think it suits you better.”

Sebastian smiled, trying to sit up. He frowned at the restraints. “Why am I tied down?” 

“You apparently started fighting them or something. The goblins had to tie you down so that you didn’t hurt yourself or them.”

He boy on the table sighed. “It did hurt, though.”

“Your magic was being purged. It’s kinda supposed to hurt.” Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

“Sod off.”

“Damn, you talk to your father with that mouth?”

“You talk to yours the same way?”

Draco chuckled. “Touche...Snape now? Or still Potter?”

“Snape. Harry potter is no more.”

Draco let out a laugh as the door opened. Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, one of the goblins from before, and Griphook. Sebastian smiled at his father as the goblins removed the restraints. Severus hugged him. “How are you feeling, Sebastian?” he asked.

“Better than I was before. That purge was very painful.” Sebastian said, hugging his dad back.

Griphook looked at the adults. “Mr. Snape here is cleared of all blocks and restrictions.” he said, handing severus a sheet of paper. “The...dark object is still there as it could kill Mr. Snape if removed incorrectly and a Purge is not strong enough to do so. However, it is not hurting or effecting him. The only time it will even slightly show itself is when another piece similar to it is nearby.”

Severus frowned. “Is there anyway to get rid of it all together?” he asked, not wanting his son to be in any danger.

“It would be safest to return it to its original owner. Until then, I personally would not recommend trying to remove it.” Griphook replied.

“If you think that is our best option, we will do just that.” Severus said after a moment of thinking. “If that is alright with you Sebastian. You are the one holding it.”

“Holding what?”

Lucius shared a look with Severus. “Draco, Black, Lupin. Could Ha...Sebastian, Severus, Griphook, and I have a few moments alone?” he said.

Sirius and Draco both moved to object, but Remus nodded and pulled the two out before either of them could say a world. Severus waited until the doors were shut and charms wer put up so none of them could eeve’s drop. Knowing remus, he would prevent Sirius as best as possible, but Draco had a way of figuring out ways around rules. He sighed.

“Sebastian, do you know what a Horcrux is?” the Potions Master asked.

“No. Is it something bad?”

Severus looked to Lucius for assistance. The Lord Malfoy sighed. “By definition, a Horcrux is an object in which a wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality.” he explained. “You typically have to murder someone to do so.”

Sebastian frowned. “So, how is there one in me?” he asked. “I never killed anyone. And I’m not an object.”

“There are few cases known of when anyone had used Horcruxes. It’s classified as illegal magic in all be a few parts of the world.” Severus said, “But, there was no restriction on magic saying that Horcruxes could only be objects when the spell was designed. At least none that we know of.”

“Sebastian, the Horcrux is within your scar. I believe that when the Dark Lord tried to kill you, your heritage caused the killing curse to backfire. Salazar Slytherin declared that no Lord can kill his heir or heirs within his bloodline. Now, you are Salazar’s second heir because the Dark Lord attempted to kill you, but the Blacks are known descendants. When the Killing curse backfired, it must have hit the dark lord, splitting his soul in two. One disappeared and the other went into your scar,” Lucius explained.

Sebastian frowned. “So it was an accident I have this...dark thing inside me?” he asked.

Lucius and Severus nodded. 

“And it is a piece of Voldemort’s soul?” 

Lucius flinched at the name while Severus tried to not let the name startle him. “It is.” the Potions Master said, knowing that Sebastian always said Tom’s Dark Lord name and wouldn’t stop just because it made several others uneasy.

“It doesn’t affect me?”

“No,” Griphook said, “It is simply using you as a host until it can return to its original owner. If you desired to, you might be able to communicate with it as your Legilimency and Occlumency ability is no longer restricted.”

Sebastian looked at the goblin surprised. “Can I really do that? What’s Legilimency and Occlumency?”

“Legilimency is looking through one’s mind and Occlumency is setting up shields to prevent one from entering your mind. And before you ask, Sebastian, yes. I can teach you that while at school.” Severus explained. 

The ravenette smiled. His dad knew him very well. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand but fell. Severus instantly reached out and caught him. Griphook smiled slightly. “It is recommended that Mr. Snape here rests for a while before walking around a great deal.” he suggested.

Severus nodded. “Sebastian, if you would rather, I can handle most of the shopping if you would like to go home and rest. We can come back another time for the more personal items.”

The eleven year old shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine.” he said. “I wanna stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

Severus nodded and picked Harry up. Without a second thought, the Potions Master put his son on his shoulders. Lucius stared at his friend in shock. The things Severus would do for his son continued to surprise him. The Potions Master quickly paid Griphook for his time and for the Purge. Without another word, the three headed out to do school shopping.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Severus willingly carried Sebastian for the next few hours. By the time Sebastian could walk again, both he and Draco had their robes, hat, gloves, cauldron, phials, telescope, and scales. They were sitting next to a vender, munching on roasted chestnuts. Sirius and Remus had to head home earlier that day. Something about an emergency. Lucius had quickly stepped over to Rosa Lee Teabag and Severus headed to Apothecary for some supplies that he couldn’t grow in his greenhouse.

Draco glanced around and suddenly frowned. “Oh for heaven's sake.” he grumbled.

“What is it?” Sebastian asked, looking in the direction Draco was. He spotted a familiar red headed boy, though he couldn’t remember the name. “Who’s that?”

“That is Weasley. Ron or something was his first name. He’s a bloody idiot and a git. His family are blood traitors.”

“His mother wouldn’t happen to be Molly Weasley, would she?” 

Draco nodded. “You know them?” he asked, still watching the Weasel.

Sebastian shrugged. “Not personally. I’ve only met them in person once. And they were...how do I put this nicely? Oh there is no way to say this nice. They are utter tossers.”

The blonde wizard let out a laugh at the weasley kid headed over to them. “Such language will get you in trouble with you father.”

“Not if he agrees with me.” Sebastian pointed out, selectively choosing to ignore the red head now standing in front of them.

“That’s a good point. Do you think our parents will be much longer? I am eager to get my wand.” 

“I doubt it. Dad never takes long in Apothecary.”

Ron frowned and folded his arms. “So your dad’s a death eater?” he demanded, interrupting the two boys conversation.

Draco and Sebastian looked at him before returning to their conversation as if the boy hadn’t just spoken to them. “What’s after the wands? Books?” Sebastian asked, looking at his school list.

“I believe so. Then perhaps you can look at getting a pet snake. Hasn’t your father been promising you one?”

“He has. What about you? Are you getting a pet?” 

Draco shook his head. “I’ve got a family Eagle that my father is going to allow me to use.” he said, pride filling is voice.

Ron growled slightly. “You really are a filthy snake.” he snapped at draco before turning to Sebastian. “You shouldn’t hang out with him. Malfoy here is from a dark family that serve you-know-who.”

Sebastian looked at the weasley with confusion in his eyes. “You-know-who?” he asked, deciding to play the dumb car and watch the red head gitt in front of him embarrass himself.

“You know, he-who-must-not-be-named. The Dark Lord.”

“Oh, you mean Lord Voldemort?”

Ron visibly flinched. “You shouldn’t say his name!” he hissed. “It brings bad luck.”

“Really? I’ve never heard of that...sorry I don’t think I caught your name.” Sebastian said as Draco was fighting the urge to laugh.

“Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter. Want to be friends?” he said, holding out his hand.

Draco’s mouth dropped as Sebastian just stared at him. Sebastian glared as he stood up, his body filled with new energy. He towered over the red head. “Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Why would I ever want to be friends with you, you blood traitor?” he demanded.

“Sebastian Snape.” Severus’ voice suddenly said. The boys looked over to see Severus standing there, arms folded. “What is the meaning of this behavior?”

“Uncle Severus.” Draco said, “Sebastian and I were minding our own business when Weasley here started interrupting our conversation.”

The Potions Master nodded. “Sebastian, why did you call Weasley a blood traitor?”

“He is one! He claimed to be Harry Potters ‘friend’.” Sebastian said, still furious about being called the best friend of that Dunderhead.

Severus instantly understood the situation. “Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go on your way. I would hate for you to have detention before school even started.” he said as Lucius came over.

“What? You can’t do that.” Ron snapped. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I was just talking to them.”

“Don’t lie. You called my friend a filthy snake and insulted my dad.” Sebastian replied in the same fashion, his eye color changing to a muddy brown. “You have done nothing but lie and insult us since you arrived. Now please, go away.”

Ron clenched his fists. “I don’t have to do anything. You aren’t an auror or my parents.” he said.

“No but if you would like, I can call some Aurors.” Lucius said, folding his arms. 

The weasley looked at the Lord and ran off. Severus sighed. “I am so glad that we got that restraining order put on today. Bet you a galleon he is running to his mother.” he mumbled looking at Lucius.

“I’ll take your word for it. Are you boys read to get your wands?” Lucius asked.

Draco jumped to his feet. “Yes!” he and Sebastian cried, both instantly forgetting their fight with Weasley and ran for Ollivanders.

Mr. Ollivander smiled as the two eleven year old wizards came into his store. He headed to the counter as Lucius and Severus came in. “Lord Malfoy. Professor Snape. Young heirs. What can I do for you today?” he asked, smiling.

“Wands for the boys.” Lucius said.

“Very well. Alright boys, hold out your wand arms.” he instructed.

Harry and Draco did as they told. Ollivander made some quick measurements before heading back into the back, studying the different boxes of wands. He grabbed one and handed it to Draco. The blonde wizard gave it a slight wave. Several boxes fell off the shelves. The next wand melted in draco’s hand and the next nearly exploded a wall. Finally, a wand decided to accept him. 

Ollivander nodded. “10 inch, Hawthorn with a Unicorn hair core.” he said, smiling. “Excellent. Now for you, Mr. Potter.”

“Sebastian Snape.” Severus and Sebastian instantly corrected.

“I see. You finally blood adopted him, Professor Snape.” he said, looking for a perfect wand to start the young wizard with.

“Yes, it was made official just hours earlier.” Severus replied as Draco showed off his new wand to Lucius.

Ollivander nodded. “It feels like just yesterday you and Sebastian's parents were here getting your wands. 13 inch Hawthorn with a dragon heartstring core, if I remember correctly.” 

Severus nodded, patting his wand holder. “That is correct.”

“Here we go, mr. Snape. Give this wand a go.” Ollivander said, handing Sebastian a wand.

Two seconds later, Sebastian had to hand it back as it caught his sleeve on fire. The next one basically destroyed a shelf, and the next two didn’t do anything at all. After about what felt like fifteen wands later, Ollivander handed Sebastian a wand. He looked very uneasy. Sebastian felt a shot of pain course through his arm and head. He dropped the wand and clutched his arm.

Severus pulled his son over, looking for the source of his pain or an injury. Ollivander picked the wand up and put it away. “Thank heavens.” he said quietly, reaching for another wand.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Sebastian demanded as the pain disappeared.

“A wand that truly did not want to be with you. I had to try. The Headmaster insisted that it would be yours, Ha...Sebastian. I am glad that it isn’t.” Ollivander said, handing the Wizard another wand. “This one shouldn’t do what the other just did if it rejects you.”

Sebastian gave it a slight flick. Sparks came out of the end but it didn’t hurt him. In fact, Sebastian knew this would be his wand. 

Ollivander smiled as he handed Sebastian the box. “It appears we found your wand.” he said, “12 inch Ash wand with a Unicorn hair core.”

Sebastian grinned at looked at Draco. “Hey Draco, mines bigger.” he said.

Severus and Lucius laughed as Draco glared at him. “Sod off, Snape.”

“Make me.”

Draco then took the opportunity to chase Sebastian out of the store, wands in hand. Severus turned and paid Ollivander for Sebastian's wand and Lucius paid for Draco’s. “Ollivander, why would the Headmaster want my son to have a particular wand?” Severus asked.

“I do not know. But that wand hurts everyone who has ever touched. I may need to have it checked by an Auror or something.”

“That can’t be normal.” Lucius replied, “Get it looked at by professionals soon. If it does that for everyone, it could potentially get someone killed.”

“When you put it like that, I will take it in today after closing.” Ollivander said as draco and Sebastian run around in front of his store. “Now, I’m sure your sons are going to actually hurt themselves if you don’t step in. They both have extremely powerful wands.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What makes their wands more powerful than the average wand?” he asked.

“Sebastian and Draco’s wands have two woods. I personally didn’t make those wands. They were a gift to my father when he ran this shop. There was a third wand in the shipment which has yet to choose someone. According to my father, the wands supposedly were originally going to be given to Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor’s first born son.” 

Lucius nodded his head slowly. “Three powerful wands...they must have figured their children would be extremely powerful.”

“Yes. children.” Ollivander said quietly as Draco shouted for someone to back off.

Lucius and Severus ran outside to see Ron Weasley and Draco fighting. Molly Weasley was standing not too far away. She was trying to get closer but a magical field was preventing her from getting too close. Sebastian was on the ground, clutching his arm. Severus went to his son while Lucius shot fireworks into the air, causing Draco and Ron to stop fighting.

“What in heaven's name is going on here?” he demanded, stepping between the two boys.

Ron and Draco started talking at the same time. Severus focused on Sebastian. “Sebastian, what happened? Are you injured?” he asked, forcing his voice to remain steady.

“I’m fine, dad. I think I just hit my arm funny. Weasley just bumped into me.” Sebastian said, trying to brush it off. 

“Bumped into you?!” Draco yelled, having heard his friend, “Like hell he did. He bloody pushed him into a wall. Weasle would have done more if I hadn’t pushed him away.”

“Draco, language.” Lucius said, bonking the back of his sons head.

“My son did no such thing!” Molly yelled, still trying to get closer. “Your boys shoved my son aside and casted a spell to prevent me from protecting my son.”

Severus helped his son to his feet, examining his arm. Nothing felt broken, but he knew that there was going to be a bruise by the way Sebastian was flinching at some spots. “Mrs. Weasley, my son and godson would never engage in a fight without reason. And they did not cast any spells. I have placed a restraining order against you. You can not step within twenty feet of my son. Magic won’t allow you.”

Whispers filled the area. People knew Molly could get out of hand and had threatened to take Severus’ son away from him, but why place the restraining order for someone who wasn’t Harry? Severus knew they would talk and speculate on the subject, but he wasn’t going to announce to the world Sebastian and Harry where the same person. Not without his sons permission. Molly was extremely red with anger.

Just before she could explode a couple Aurors arrived and escorted Molly and her son away from disturbing the peace. Severus and Lucius decided to not press charges and let the Weasley family get off with a warning as neither of their sons were badly injured. However, the parents knew that their sons were going to have a great deal of trouble during school. Especially if either one of them ended up in the same house as the Weasley brat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the previous Kudos and comments.  
> Please note certain events. They will be relevant later.  
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions, please leave them in the comments. All comments are read, and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Big shout out to KathyC.

Time passed and the first day of school began to approach. Sirius and Remus spent a great deal of time with Sebastian as he prepared for school. Severus and the two godfathers ensured that Sebastian would be 110% ready for school. The eleven year old had the basics down and was ready for whatever challenge his teachers would potentially throw at him by the time september 1st rolled around. Now, Severus wasn’t around much for the past week as Dumbledore normally required professors to be at the school a couple weeks before the first term. However, thanks to the support of many, if not all, of the staff, Severus was able to be home for at least dinner each night. The idiotic headmaster wasn’t happy with it, but there was nothing he could do as Severus had threatened to quit if he wasn’t allowed to visit his family like everyone else.

“Dad, are you sure I can’t bring Bridget with me on the train?” Sebastian asked for the fifth time as Severus checked to make sure his son had everything he needed for school.

The Potions Master chuckled. “For the fifth time, no. I know you can speak Parselmouth, but it would be best to keep that a secret for now. We don’t need to scare the daylights out of everyone just yet.” he replied. “Now stop worrying. I’ll bring her with me when I head back to Hogwarts.”

Sebastian sighed, but decided to finally let it go. “Fine.”

Severus smiled at his son, grabbing all of the trunks. Taking his hand, Severus apparated Sebastian to the platform. The poor eleven year old looked very sick as they landed. As Sebastian began to recover from the horrific ordeal, he was tackled back a blur of blonde hair.

“Sebastian!” Draco cried, “Its good to see you!”

Sebastian chuckled as he recovered. “Hey, Malfoy. Good to see you too. Did you have to tackle me?”

“I would have called your name, but you didn’t look so good. Did you and Severus just apparate here?”

“That would be Professor Snape now, Mr. Malfoy.” Severus replied, bonking the back of his godsons head. “School is going to start soon.”

Draco shrugged as his father walked up, having been left behind for a moment as his son had temporarily forgotten him. “You about ready to head onto the train, Sebastian? We should get on soon so we can find good places to sit. I hear some of the larger families have more than one child starting school this year. It’s gonna get packed really easily.” the blonde said, clearly eager to get to school. 

Home had been a nightmare for him. His mother was trying to get Draco to side with her in just about everything while his father was trying to get him ready for school. Something was happening between his parents, but neither of them would tell him anything. Draco tried asking Severus and even their house elf, Dobby. But no one would tell him anything. It honestly bothered him, but the blonde wasn’t going to let it put him in a bad mood today.

Sebastian nodded as both Severus and Lucius temporarily shrunk their sons trunks so the two boys could carry them onto the train. He turned and hugged Severus after tucking the trunk into his pocket. “I’ll see you in a few hours?” he asked.

“Of course. I will see you at the welcoming feast.” Severus replied, hugging the ravenette back. 

Sebastian waved as Severus apparated back home to retrieve Bridget before going to Hogwarts. Draco gave his father a quick, slightly out of character hug before dragging his friend onto the train. After a moment of searching, the two boys quickly found an empty compartment. They sat next to the window, tucking their trunks above the seats. Draco looked out the window and waved to his father who waved back before heading off, probably to get a drink before going home. 

Sebastian smiled at draco, noticing how upset he was when Draco’s mask temporarily fell for a split second. “Rough past month?” he asked.

“Something like that.”

“Mom and dad still fighting?”

Draco shook his head. “Not really. It’s more of mother trying to get me on her side for everything. It’s rather frustrating. But anyway, lets not talk about depressing stuff. How was your past month? You ready for school?” 

Sebastian shrugged as four boys and one girl stepped into the compartment. “I guess it could have been worse. Sirius was overly clingy, but he liked it when I looked like a younger version of him for a day. Remus got a laugh out of it. You should have seen dad’s face when he got home. Gods, it was priceless.” he said with a slight laugh before he noticed the group standing in the doorway. “Can we help you?”

“Heir Gregory Goyle.” one boy said, holding his hand out. “This is Heir Vincent Crabbe, Heiress Pansy Parkinson, Heir Blaise Zabini, and Heir Theodore Nott.”

Sebastian shook Gregory’s hand. “Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape.” he said, deciding to not share all of his titles and keep his name short and to the point. “But everyone just calls me Sebastian.”

The group looked impressed at the fact that Sebastian had been so formal to them and that he had so many names to his title. Draco grinned. “You will get used to it eventually, guys. Sebastian, these are my friends. Wanna sit with us, guys?”

“Is there room for all of us?” Pansy asked.

“Probably. If we all squeeze in.” Sebastian said, patting the seat next to him.

The group looked at each other and sat down. Thankfully, all seven of them fit with room for one more. The group started talking about subjects ranging from future classes to who had the cooler wand. Everyone, with the exception of Draco, were quite surprised by how intelligent Sebastian was and were curious about when Severus had gotten a second son as everyone else knew from the papers that Severus had adopted Harry Potter.

After a while, Blaize asked the question on everyone’s mind. “So, Snape…”

“Please, call me sebastian. We’re all friends here.” Sebastian interrupted.

The dark skinned boy smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared. “Sebastian it is then. What is it like living with Harry Potter?” he asked.

Draco glanced at Sebastian. Was the dark haired boy ready to tell everyone the truth? “Uh, Blaize, that might be a little personal.” he said, trying to pull the conversation in a different direction.

Sebastian smiled. “It’s alright, Draco. People are bound to learn sooner or later. Just so we are all clear, my name was originally Harry Potter. When Professor Snape adopted me, magic changed my name and I liked that name better. So, I’m going by my new name now.”

Vincent nodded. “You know, that actually makes sense. I take you already knew, Draco?”

The Malfoy Heir nodded. “I was there when he was blood adopted.” he said.

“In deed. But, I would like to keep the fact that Harry Potter and I are the same person quiet for a bit.” Sebastian explained. “There are some people I would rather not interact with too much if I can help it.”

“Would that have anything to do with what happened about a month ago.” Theodore asked.

Draco and Sebastian glanced at each other. “What happened a month ago?” they asked, worried.

“Have neither of you read the Daily Prophet recently?” Pansy said, shocked. Both boys shook their heads. “Headmaster Dumbledore put out a statement that Harry Potter would be receiving special training from him once he reached hogwarts. And, he said that the Weasley Family would be watching him over the summer and holidays as Professor Snape will not have time to watch him.”

Sebastian stared at her for a moment before the window cracked slightly. Draco and the others could feel the air get heavier as Sebastian clenched his fists. “Who. The hell. Does. He. Think. He. IS?” he yelled, hair turning slightly red.

“Woah! Easy, Sebastian.” Draco said, “There’s nothing he can do, remember? My father is your magical guardian and Severus is your dad. There’s no way in hell either of them would agree to this. Especially without telling you.”

“I am going to find a way to end that…” Sebastian stopped talking as the door opened. Ron Weasley stood there. “Great. Speak of one devil and another shall appear.”

“Shut up.” the red head snapped. “Where is your brother?”

Everyone looked at the Weasel like he was crazy. “Uh, hate to break it to you, but we none of us have brothers.” Gregory said.

“He does.” Ron said, pointing at Sebastian. “Where’s Harry?”

“Who?” Sebastian asked, hands still clenched. Though, Ron couldn’t see.

The Weasley glared at him. “Harry. Your brother. The boy who git Snape adopted.” 

Sebastian would have hexed the boy right were he stood if a prefect hadn’t walked over. “What is going on here?” he demanded “Why aren’t you sitting, Ron?”

“I am looking for Harry Potter and his brother won’t tell me, Percy.” 

“Oh come on. That’s a lie.” Pansy said, “He barged into our compartment and demanded for Sebastian's brother. We tried to tell him none of us have brothers, but he won’t listen.”

Percy looked around the compartment and sighed. “Ron, go sit down somewhere and stop bothering people. You can find Mr. Potter later.”

Ron stared at him shocked. “You are going to side with those slimy snakes?” he demanded.

“We haven’t been sorted yet, and he’s already calling us snakes?” Draco muttered, looking at Sebastian. 

Everyone couldn’t help but chuckle at Draco’s comments. Ron glared at them. “You’re parents are death eaters that deserve to be in Azkaban. Of course you would follow in their footsteps.”

“Ronald Weasley!” Percy yelled, causing everyone to jump. “You will have detention with Flich tomorrow at 7 pm. And ten points will be taken off your house once you have been sorted. Now, go find somewhere to else to sit before I take off more points and write to mother.”

Ron’s mouth dropped but he didn’t find the prefect. He stormed off, grumbling under his breath. Pansy smiled at Percy. “Thanks for the save, Prefect Weasley. I’m pretty sure one of us would probably have hexed him if you hadn’t stepped in.” she said.

“I apologize for my brothers behavior. Five points each to your future house for not picking a fight.” Percy said before leaving.

Once the compartment door shut, Sebastian slouched in his seat. “I really don’t like that boy. He’s rude.” he mumbled.

“His brothers aren’t that bad from what I’ve heard from older students.” Pansy said. “The Fred and George Weasley, or the Twins as most people call them, are very friendly. Sure, they prank people, but it’s for laughs and not to be cruel.”

Draco nodded. “I’ve heard about them. Aren’t they the nicest Gryffindors? Like no matter what house you’re in, they are nice?” he asked.

“I sure hope they are. I hear everyone likes them, even Professor Snape.” Theodore said, “Well, that's a lie. Professor Snape doesn’t like them. He respects them. Their pranks are amazing.”

Everyone laughed at the idea that Severus would like anyone outside of friends and family. Sebastian found it the most funny as he lived with the Potions Master. It wasn’t long before the compartment door opened. A girl with brown bushy hair looked in. “Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Nevil is looking for one.” she asked.

“No. And if he is loose, don’t you think that you shouldn’t be opening up all the compartment doors?” Pansy asked, already not liking this girl. “If he’s lost, I’m sure someone will turn him in to the authorities when we arrive at Hogwarts.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “You can’t be serious. Who would think of handing a toad to the authorities?”

“People who know familiars can be toads.” Everyone in the compartment pointed out.

“Toads can’t be familiars. Only cats and some birds.”

Blaize rolled his eyes. “Not true. My mother had a dog for a familiar before it passed away.” he said.

“Don’t lie. It says so in…” the group officially started tuning her out. 

Sebastian looked to Draco. “Speaking of familiars, dad said that I can carry Bridget around the school so long as she stays hidden in my sleeve.” he said quietly.

“Who’s Bridget?” Pansy asked.

“My snake.” Sebastian replied. “I’d introduce you to her, but dad went on ahead and brought her to school with him.”

Gregory raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what kind of snake is she? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind at all. She is an albino ball python, two feet at most currently in length.” he answered, smiling. Sebastian was quite proud of his snake. “She’s gorgeous and very friendly. Once we are all sorted, I’ll have to introduce you all to her.”

The girl glared once she heard that Sebastian had a snake at school. “You can’t have pet snakes at school. It’s against the rules.” she said, folding her arms.

Pansy smiled, everyone ignoring the girl. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would like that.” she said, “So, are all of you signed up to Defense Against Dark Arts with the new professor?”

“Yep. I would have liked to study with dad, but he said he could help with study groups if the professor turned out to be terrible.”

“Agreed. Professor Snape is an excellent teacher. He would ensure that we learn everything.” Draco said, nodding in agreement.

The girl folded her arms and began to tap her foot out of annoyance. After a few minutes, everyone in the compartment looked at her. “Don’t you have a toad to help find?” Sebastian asked, rather annoyed that she was still there.

She glared at them. “You are breaking the rules by having a pet snake.” she snapped. “I’m telling a prefect.” 

Sebastian, Draco, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore, and Blaize watched her storm off. Vincent frowned. “Just who does she think she is? She’s certainly not a professor or anyone with authority over us.” he said, about to close to compartment door when he picked up a toad. “And the toad she was looking for is right here.”

“We can give him to one of the professors when we get to the school. I’d rather not handle any more students right now.” Pansy said, pulling out a book.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

The rest of the train ride was actually rather peaceful. No one bothered the group of first years. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Sebastian could see that Ron was making he was over to them, but a pair of red heads stopped him. The ravenette took a wild guess and suspected that the two redheads stopping the Weasel where the twins that Theodore had mentioned earlier. The group of seven had to split up to fit in the boats. Draco, Sebastian, Vincent and Blaize sat in one boat while Pansy, Theodore and Gregory sat with one additional first year in another.

Everyone gathered in the on the stairs inside of hogwarts. A tall woman was standing there, patiently waiting for them. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” she said, looking over the group. Her eyes fell on Sebastian. She nodded a hello to him before returning her attention to the rest of the first years in front of her. “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.”

As she spoke, Pansy stepped forward. “Excuse me, Professor? We found this toad on the train.” she interrupted, holding out the toad from the train.

“Trevor!” a boy cried, running forward. “I thought I lost you.”

The woman raised an eyebrow as Pansy handed the boy his toad. He backed into the crowd, done causing a slight scene. “Now, you will also treat those in other houses with respect. House rivalry is to be expected and is acceptable so long as no one is injured or harmed in any way. Respect should be given, and bullying is unacceptable here and will land you in detention.” she continued. “Now, follow me. They are ready for you.”

Without another word, the first years were lead into a large room. Sebastian mentally noted that the one of the four tables wasn’t filled very much. He recognized a lot of the green and silver on the students and noted that it was Slytherin. The table with the most students, all wearing some form of red and gold, had to have been the Gryffindor table. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table actually had a decent amount of students. Everyone was happy to see the students. Sebastian looked up and smiled at his father, who oddly enough, had his snake around his shoulders. A few of the Professors had scooted their chairs away so that the snake wasn’t bothered.

“Woah! Look at the ceiling!” someone whispered. Sebastian looked over to see a young girl with silky brown hair looking up.

He followed her gaze. The ceiling was reflecting the sky. Severus had told him that Hogwarts did that more times than not, but it still amazed him.

“It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” the bossy girl from the train said.

The other girl, the one with silky brown hair, glared slightly but her expression quickly softened. “Oh? That old book? You know, there are more updated and signifficatly more reliable sources. I was told by Professor Sprout that the ceiling was charmed in the past, but now, the school itself chooses what we see and what we don’t. The headmaster can request a change if what we see is too frightening or distracting, but for the most part, the school decides.”

Sebastian and Draco glanced at each other before rolling their eyes as they hold back a laugh. The bushy haired girl was going to be a nightmare. The other might be a problem, but she seemed fairly nice. The woman leading them stopped as she stood near a stool. A hat was sitting on the stool. “All right, will you wait along here, please?” she called, gesturing in front of her.

Everyone quickly moved up so that they could all hear her. The silky haired girl moved away from the other, mumbling something about her being rude.

“Now, before we begin, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” the woman said, turning to a man in ridiculous robes.

The headmaster smiled as he stood. “I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a professor. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And also, please minimize the pranking for this year. We had to remain an extra couple of days trying to clean up last year’s end of the year prank. Thank you.” he said, looking over the first years. 

Sebastian ducked down a bit as the headmaster began to look in his direction, his hair becoming slightly more wavy and eyes becoming a more blue colour than green. Draco raised an eyebrow. “Everything ok?” he whispered.

“I’ll tell you later.” the boy said, standing up straight. 

The woman turned back to the first years. “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” she said, pulling out a scroll. “Hermione Granger.”

The girl from the train headed up. She sat on the stool, hat on her head, for a few moments as the Sorting Hat decided where she would be sorted. After a few minutes…

“Ravenclaw!” the hat yelled.

Hermione smiled and headed over to the Ravenclaw table after handing the hat to the professor. Draco leaned over. “That is a bit of a no brainer.” he muttered.

“I agree. With her attitude, I think she will fit right in with the know-it-alls.” Sebastian muttered back as Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor.

“Hellena Roberson.”

The silky haired girl headed up. She was up there for quite a bit. It seemed that she and the sorting hat had started up a conversation. After the woman cleared her throat, Hellena said they were almost done.

The sorting hat chuckled. “Well, it will have to be...HUFFLEPUFF!” he yelled. 

Hellena smiled and headed off to her table, almost forgetting to give the professor the hat back.

“Harry Potter.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. They are always appreciated.  
> If you have any concerns, comments, or questions, please leave them in the comments.
> 
> Shout outs for this chapter are Nightshade_sydneylover150 and KathyC

“Harry Potter.”

Sebastian paled. His old name was on the list? He didn’t want anyone to know he was Harry Potter. Draco looked at his friend, unsure what to do. Severus looked just as surprised. He glanced at Sebastian and saw him panicking. The woman frowned, rereading the scroll in front of her. She headed over to severus and quickly spoke with him quietly. After a moment, she headed back. She glanced at Sebastian before continuing on as if ‘Harry Potter’ wasn’t there, which he technically wasn’t.

“Draco Malfoy.”

Draco gave Sebastian’s arm a quick squeeze before heading up. The sorting hat had barely been placed on his head before it yelled, “Slytherin!”

The blonde grinned happily and headed over to his table. Blaize, Pansy, Theodore, Gregory, and Vincent all soon joined him as they were all sorted to Slytherin. The hat barely touched any of their heads too. It wasn’t too surprising. Severus had told Sebastian that some families always got a certain house. A few other students where also sorted. Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown, Gryffindor. Dean Thomas, also Gryffindor. Mostly Gryffindors. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but no more slytherins.

“Neville Longbottom.”

The boy who owned Trevor the Toad stepped up, Sebastian holding his toad so that Neville didn’t drop him by mistake. He nervously sat down. “Ah! Longbottom. I have been looking forward to your arrival. It shall be Hufflepuff. No fighting me on this Headmaster. It’s the best house for him.” the hat added as Sebastian felt magic move around them.

Sebastian looked at the headmaster. The man looked concerned, but he didn’t say anything. Had the Headmaster tried to force Neville into a different house? Why would he do that? How dare he think he had the right. It made Sebastian really, really mad.

Neville quickly retrieved his toad, nodding a thanks to Sebastian, before joining his house.

“Sebastian Snape.”

The entire room went quiet. Sebastian slowly stepped up and sat down, silently begging that his father would still love him regardless of what house he got. All his fears from being sorted that he pushed down slowly started coming back.

The Sorting Hat peaked with interest as it rested on Sebastian's head. He hummed. “ Welcome. I see that the Headmaster is going to be hard on you too. Just like he was to Tom Riddle and your father, probably.” he said in Sebastians mind.

‘Who’s Tom Riddle?’

“A former student. I’m sure Severus Snape will tell you if you ask. Hmm...this is difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. It’s quite excellent if I may say so. Potential for one of the greatest minds our world will ever see. There's talent. Oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. Plenty of cunning, quite similar to your father, Professor Snape. Passion and willingness. But where to put you?”

‘Wherever would bring out my best potential will be fine.’ Sebastian pointed out. ‘Do you interact with all the students?

“No. Some are easy. Others, like yourself, are a touch more tricky.”

Sebastian felt something hit his back. Gryffindor came into his mind. He frowned. Why did he just think of that house? Sebastian looked at it and spotted Ron. He was smirking. ‘Can I ask for anywhere but Gryffindor? I’d rather not handle some students.’

“That would be wise. The old man will aim for control over you.”

‘Any suggestions on how to prevent him from doing anything to me that I don’t like?’

“Know your laws. Speak with Mr. Malfoys father if you desire to know everything. Hmm...I know where to put you.”

‘Before you announce it, is it possible for us to speak again? I think I’m enjoying this conversation.’ Sebastian asked. 

“Of course. The Helena girl requested the same. I’ll speak with the house elves to see if they can bring me to you. Just ask them for Allister.” he replied before announcing, “SLYTHERIN!”

Sebastian smiled, handing Allister back to the woman. He gave her a slight nod of thank you before he headed over to the Slytherin table. He sat between Draco and Vincent. Draco patted his back. “I almost thought you were going to get a different house for a minute.” he said, grinning.

“I told Allister to put me anywhere but Gryffindor. I guess I got lucky.” the ravenette replied, changing back to his usual self.

“Who’s Allister?” Vincent asked.

“The sorting hat. We had a conversation about where I belonged. We had some...slight difficulties.”

“That makes sense. You took longer than that one girl...Roberson, I think her name was. The Hufflepuff. What happened?” Pansy asked as the last of the students where sorted.

Sebastian leaned forward. “I’ll tell you all later in private.” he whispered as the woman headed to her seat. The feast started. 

Sebastian studied the professors sitting at the head table. The Professors all looked interesting. His eyes fell onto a man wearing a turban. Sebastian felt his body heat up for a moment as the man looked over at Sebastian from his conversation with Severus. Sebastian frowned and gently nudged the slytherin prefect sitting next to him. “Who’s that talking to my dad?” he asked. 

The Prefect leaned back. “Ah, Professor Quirrell. He is the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I’m Marcus Flint by the way.” he added, holding out his hand.

“Sebastian Snape, but I think you knew that.” Sebastian said, shaking the Prefects hand as he caused those around him to laugh.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

After the feast, Prefect Marcus took everyone down into the dungeon where their dorms were. Severus was standing in the common room. An albino snake was wrapped around his neck. He looked very unamused as a couple Slytherins started to laugh. “Good evening.” he said in his usual monotone voice. 

“Good evening, Professor.” Several older students said. 

“I am Professor Snape. I am the head of your house. Before you retire for the night, I have some items of business I need to discuss with you. One, you are Slytherins. We are to be united at all fronts no matter what. While I will not remove points or assign detentions in public, I will do so in private. There is to be no fighting amongst each other. If you have a concern or an issue you are to either speak with an older student, a prefect, or myself. You are also to not fight students in other houses. Despite that the other professors say that all students are equal, us snakes are more likely to be blamed for incidents than any other house. And I may not be able to return points or remove any detentions you recieve.

“Second, I know many of you are aware of last years incident between a fellow Snake and a Lion. We will not discuss it anywhere outside of the common room. What happens in Slytherin stays in slytherin unless permission is given. First years, if you desire to know of the incident, speak with your upper years. Thirdly, study groups are mandatory. You will be allowed to make your own group, but if you have not submitted or informed me of your groups, I will choose a group for you. Those of you who are above first year, you are allowed to include students from other houses.

“On a final note, pranks.” Severus looked around the room. Sebastian noted that everyone seemed to be holding their breath “I will not force you to stop pranking others. In fact, I encourage it. One simple rule: don’t get caught. You proved yourselves to be worthy of gaining the king of pranks title considering last years end of the year prank. If you need any assistance whether for classes or other activities, my doors are always open. You will be given your schedules on sunday morning. Everyone to bed. Sebastian, a word.”

Sebastian followed Severus out and to an empty classroom. The two shared a hug. “I got really worried, dad.” Sebastian mumbled into Severus’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to be known by my old name.”

“I know. I don’t know how your old name got onto the records. They are enchanted and would have changed your name when Magic changed it. It must have been added in by hand.” Severus said.

“Why would anyone do that?”

“Because someone wanted Harry Potter to be here.” came the reply.

Sebastian nodded. He sighed. “Why was a compulsion charm casted on me and Neville?” he asked after a moment.

Severus stared at him. “What?” he said after a moment.

The ravenette nodded. “When I was speaking with Allister, the sorting hat, I felt like I needed to be a Gryffindor when I know that I for sure didn’t want to get into the house.”

“Did you feel magic hit you?” Severus asked, pulling out his wand. When Sebastian nodded, he ran a quick scan over his son. Severus sighed. His son was correct. Someone name Albus ‘I am an Idiot’ Dumbledore had casted the spell. Severus quickly removed it. “I know why you were hit with a compulsion charm, but I will keep a record of this. If this happens again, tell me.”

Sebastian nodded. “Ok. Is there anything else?” he asked.

“Yes. Get your damned snake off of me.” 

The ravenette laughed as he pulled Bridget off of his dad. “She won’t bite.” he said as the white snake wrapped around his arm. “You know she’s very friendly.”

“I may be a Slytherin, but I can only handle having a snake around my neck for so long. She is your responsibility when you are in the common room. Also, I may have to tell Albus that you and Harry are the same person.”

“NO!” Sebastian yelled almost at once.

Severus blinked in surprise but slid his mask back into place. “Sebastian, it may not take every long before people realise you and Harry are the same person as I’ve only blood adopted one son. Professor McGonagall already has suspicions and I told her I would explain the lack of Harry Potter later.”

“He might try to send back to those terrible Muggles! I don’t want to go back!” he cried, visibly shaking. “I don’t want to go back. They’ll hit me. And beat me. And starve me.”

Severus could tell that his son was on the verge of having a panic attack. He could feel the magic in the room begin to charge. “Sebastian, you need to calm down.”

Unfortunately, Sebastian couldn’t hear his father anymore.

_______Flashback________

Sebastian was on the ground, crying. His uncle was standing over him, belt in hand. A vase was on the ground, broken. The small, five year old boy, was trying to curl up on himself but a foot was preventing him from doing so.

“You. Know. Better. Than. To. Break. Things. In. This. House!” Uncle Vernon was yelling, hitting Sebastian with the belt between words.

“I didn’t break vase. I was outside pulling weeds.” Sebastian cried, flinching as the belt hit him.

His uncle wasn’t listening. “Dudley said you broke it. Therefore, you did break it and you’re lying to me.” he roared. He roughly grabbed Sebastian by the throat and began to drag him to the stairs.

Sebastian began to struggle. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” he screamed, tears sliding down his cheeks. The stairs meant he didn’t eat. His stomach was hurting. He hadn’t eaten very much food this week. Sebastian had been successful at being good today just so he could eat.

Vernon didn’t listen to him as he threw him in the boot cupboard. “You will stay in there until you’ve learned your lesson. No food for today.” 

Sebastian tried to push open the door but found that the door had been locked. Tears fell down his cheeks. He buried his face in his mattress, trying to keep quiet.

_______End of Flashback________

“Sebastian!” Severus’s voice yelled. 

Sebastian jumped, looking at his dad who was now kneeling in front of him. The poor boy started to cry and buried his face in his dad’s shoulder.

Severus rubbed his sons back, trying to calm him. “Sebastian, no one is sending you to those muggles. I promise.”

“But...but…”

Severus took Sebastian’s face into his hands, looking him straight in the eye. “Son, there is no way possible that dunderhead can take you away from me. Not even death can part us. Trust me, you are not being sent anywhere you don’t want to be. I swear. I will take a vow if I must.” he said, his voice stern and serious.

Sebastian looked Severus in the eye. He knew that Severus was being honest. The Potions Master never joked around when it came to taking Vows. Vows were very serious in the wizarding world. It was impossible to break them. He studied Severus for a second, looking for any sign of trickery or lies. He found none. After a moment or two, Sebastian nodded, rubbing the rest of his tears out of his eyes.

Severus pulled him into a hug. He hated that his son was so distressed about the whole situation. He was going to kill Dumbledore for putting Sebastian in that home. That idiot knew that Lilly’s family hated magic. What the hell had he been thinking by sending Lilly’s son there? “Are you feeling better?” 

Sebastian nodded. “A bit.”

“Good. Now, go on and head to bed. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow.” he said.

“Ok. Good night, dad.” 

“Cheeky brat.” Severus replied, rubbing sebastian’s head.

Sebastian smiled and headed back to the common room, ready to tell his new friends about what just happened, excluding what had just happened between him and his dad. That was private and a bit embarrassing to talk about.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Severus had barely been in his room for five minutes when there was a knock at his door. He groaned. It had been a long day as is. He just wanted to go and sleep. All his anger and frustration had tired him out. He had just been talking to professor Mcgonagall about why no one had stepped forward when Harry Potter’s name had been called. Thankfully, she was willing to not tell the Headmaster what she had been told. She was glad that Sebastian was in a house that would help him recover fully from his terrible experiences in the past and that he was in a loving family.

After a moment, there was a second knock. Severus rolled his eyes as he sat on his couch. Maybe if he ignored it, the person would just go away. However, the knocking just continued. Standing up, Severus groaned and stormed over to the door. He threw it up and instantly wished that he hadn’t.

Headmaster Dumbledore was standing there. The old man smiled at him. “Good evening, Severus.”

“Albus. What do you want? I was just about to get ready for bed.” he demanded, unable to keep the exhaustion he felt out of his voice. It was nearly ten-thirty. Why was this man bothering people this late.

“This shouldn’t take too long, Severus. I needed to speak to you about Harry.” the headmaster replied.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Naturally Dumbledork would come to him about that now. “I don’t know a Harry.”

“Yes you do. He’s your other son.”

“I only have one son and his name is Sebastian. I don’t know where you have been getting your information, but I can assure you that they are wrong.”

Dumbledore frowned. “Severus, you became Harry’s guardian five years ago. He has been living with you.”

Severus mentally rolled his eyes. This man was so blind and an idiot. “I have been living with Sebatian for five years. I became his guardian when he was six and officially blood adopted him last month.”

“Severus, I was there when you were declared the legal guardian of Harry. I need to know where he is. It isn’t safe out there with Voldemort returning and his followers ready to serve him. Hogwarts is the safest place for him to be.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, not the whole ‘the dark lord is going to return’ thing again. It has been ten years since he vanished.” Severus snapped, wishing Dumbledore would just shut up about that. “If he was going to return, don’t you think he would have done so by now? The Dark Lord is gone and he is not coming back. End of story.”

Dumbledore looked surprised at Severus. He very rarely saw the Potions Master’s mask fall. “Severus, Harry needs to defeat Voldemort. There is no way around it.”

“Well, I don’t know where he is.” Not a lie. “Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to head to bed. Also, I would expect an owl from the goblins any day now. They don’t appreciate being tricked.” Severus added before shutting the door in Dumbledore's face.

Severus leaned against the door and let out a sigh. Today was not his day. He was about to head to bed when he heard a ding from his fireplace as the floo activated. He groaned and headed over. 

“What?” he demanded.

Lucius’ face appeared in the flames. “Woah, what’s got you all up in a knot, Severus?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Lucius. Sorry. It’s been a bit of a long day. How can I help you?” 

“I was just wondering how everyone was and what houses our sons got in.” the blonde said, “but if now isn’t a good time, I can call back tomorrow.”

Severus shook his head. “No it’s fine. The boys are fine and are both in Slytherin. From what I’ve heard, they have already earned their house thirty-five points while causing Gryffindor to lose ten.” he said.

Lucius laughed. “That’s my son for you. But anyway, how are you holding up? Is Dumbledore bothering you about Sebastian yet?”

“No, not yet. He still thinks that Harry and SEbastian are two different people. I just kicked him out of my room a few moments ago when he tried to talk to me about Harry. I simply told him that I don’t know a Harry and that I only have one son, and his name was Sebastian.”

“And he didn’t realize that they were the same? Wow, he must be going senile after all. I take it Harry Potter’s name was called during the sorting?”

Severus nodded. “No one went up. It must have gotten him concerned. I fail to see how it is any of his business anyway. He wouldn’t be my son’s magical guardian to begin with.”

“I don’t know. He’s been trying to get Wizingot to make him Harry’s Magical Guardian, but everyone’s been refusing. So, don’t be surprised if and when Dumbledore finds out about Harry being Sebastian, he tries to get you to change your mind and allow him to be the magical guardian instead of me.”

“I know. I’m going to attempt to keep this quiet for as long as possible, but we both know he will find out eventually.”

Lucius nodded. He looked behind him and sighed. “Listen, I need to go. Go get some rest. What’s the worst that can happen right now?”

Severus smiled slightly as the floo closed. Once Lucius was gone, the smile faded. He sighed. This was going to be a long school year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected.  
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> If you have any concerns, comments, or questions, please leave them in the comments below.  
> Shout outs go to ThePhoenixandTheDragon and Masterodontochelys

Severus did not sleep well that night. All his dreams were of different memories ranging from when he and Tom were first courting to events that took place when Sebastian first came to live with him. 

_______Flashback________

Severus was sitting in the library of the Slytherin Castle. He was tired. He had a long previous night. He and tom had a fight a couple days before about something extremely stupid. So stupid Severus couldn’t even remember what it was about. He and Tom decided they needed to have a long discussion of what their relationship would be like. Rules and expectations were set. Most were simple and understandable, like Tom couldn’t Crucio him for speaking his mind and Severus couldn’t spend the whole day in the potions lab. While it was a bit long overdue, unfortunately, the conversation ran long into the night and into the morning of the next day. And, to make matters worse, there were several different meetings that morning, so the poor death eater didn’t have a chance to take any form of a nap. Severus was half asleep. He was starting to doze off when the library doors open.

Severus groaned. Thinking it was one of the newer members, he looked over, ready to snap at them to get out; so he was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Lucius running into the room. He appeared to be half scared to death, fleeing for his life. The blonde quietly shut the door before hiding behind a desk in the middle of the room. “I’m not here if anyone asks.” he said in a hushed tone.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Severus asked, still very frustrated but even more confused at what was happening.

Lucius didn’t reply. He just hid behind the desk and appeared to be trying to keep quiet despite his slightly heavy breathing. Severus guessed that he had possibly been running around the entire and quite massive manor. At that moment, Tom stormed into the room. He looked furious. And he probably was by the cracks of magic Severus could here around him. “Where is he?” the dark lord demanded.

“Where is who?” Severus asked, putting the book in his hands down. He didn’t want to give away Lucius’ location in case his partner was just mad in general and not at the blonde death eater directly.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know he ran in here. Where is Lucius?” Tom yelled.

Severus stood up and headed over to him. “What did he do, Tom?” he asked, quietly. The two had agreed that neither of them were ready to tell the rest of the organization that they were dating, though a Lucius and a few others had already figured it out.

“Don’t worry yourself over it. Now, where is the Malfoy?”

Severus shook his head, rolling his eyes. “My Lord, I’m not going to let you kill him unless you tell me what he has done. Now, what did Lucius do?”

Tom sighed. “He said that he pitied any one who decided to court you.” he said, forehead falling onto the Potions Master shoulder. 

He sent a glance at the desk Lucius was hiding behind. His expression was unreadable for a moment before a smirk crossed the Potions Master’s face. “Did he now?” 

Lucius took the opportunity to bolt from behind the desk and for the door. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Severus Snape’s wrath. Ever. Most assumed that the one person you didn’t want to enrage was the dark lord or even Bellatrix. But members of the elite knew better. It was Severus Snape everyone should be afraid of. He was one of the most ruthless death eaters who would murder if it would pleased their master. 

The blonde didn’t make it far before a stunning curse hit him in the back, causing the Lord to fall face first into the ground. He grunted, blood dripping from his nose. He looked up at the two men before him as best as possible, unable to move his head.

Severus knelt down, grinning. “So, you think that I would be a terrible partner?” he asked. “That I would be a living nightmare?”

Lucius tried to reply, but the spell was too strong.

“In normal cases, I would hex you into oblivion. You not only insulted me, but you have insulted my partner. However, since you are my friend, despite that you should know better, I will let you live.” he stated, removing the spell. Lucius started to slowly try to stand when the potions master added, “I’d watch you food from now on. Who knows what potions or poisons I could have slipped in.” 

The blonde was instantly on his feet and bolted out of the room with his tail between his legs. Tom nodded his head, impressed at the fear Severus had caused within one of his most fearless followers. “I believe that there are officially two people all of my follows should fear. You and me.”

“It’s true, though. What I said about the potions. I’ve been putting in magic boost potions in their food and nutrients tonics in their drinks. You have been pushing everyone to the point where I’m surprised they haven’t broken or gone mad yet.”

“Eh. I think the Lestrange family is starting to get pretty close.” Tom admitted. He was slightly concerned for the family. They were some of his best followers and good friends of his. He didn’t want to accidently push them over the edge.

“No. I think that’s just Bellatrix. She’s got some of that famous Black Madness in her, so I think she’s always been a little mad.”

Tom shrugged and smiled at the man. “Sev, sev. What would I do without you?” he asked, arms wrapping around the ravenettes waist, pulling him close.

“Crash and burn? Or go mad with power?” 

Tom kissed his cheek. “As much as I hate to admit it, you fair point.”

_______End of one flashback________  
_______New flashback________

Severus had just taken Harry to Spinner's end for the first time. Harry was shaking. Severus couldn’t figure out whether or not it was out of fear or the cold. He gently lead the small boy inside his warmed home. Once the door shut, Severus instantly took off his cloak and shoes, spelling his shoes and cloak into the closet in his room before heading into the kitchen. Some sandwiches and crackers were set out be the house elf earlier. He glanced over at Harry to see that he was still at the door, looking down at the ground.

Severus frowned. “Harry.” he said. The small boy looked up at him. “Come. Eat. You must be hungry. It’s been a long day.”

Harry nodded and took his shoes and cloak off. He carried both of them over, careful to not drop anything he was holding or trip over he baggy clothes. 

Severus watched for a moment before stepping towards him. “Harry, hand me…”

Harry instantly backed away in fear.

The Potions Master stopped. “Harry?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” he said. “I’ll hold stuff.”

This confused Severus. What was the boy talking about? He studied the situation. Harry was shaking, clearly scared. He was also clutching his shoes and cloak. Severus tilted his head. “Harry, do you not want me to put your shoes and cloak away?”

Harry shook his head. “I can carry them.” he said, his grip tightening on them.

“Harry, you will get them back if you want. I’m just going to place them near the door. You don’t have to carry them.” Severus said, nodding at the door. He had a coat rack next to the front door. “I’ll put your cloak on the rack and yours shoes will go right next to it.”

“But your cloak and shoes not there.” 

“They’re not. I sent them to my room. Are you worried that you won’t get your things back?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “Uncle Vernon would take my things away and give them to cousin Dudley.”

Severus sighed. How much more could he hate those muggles? The tall man knelt down in front of the six year old. “Harry, I am not going to take anything away from you. That cloak and those shoes belong to you. But, you can’t carry them all the time. Can I put them over by the door so you can grab them when you need them?”

“You won’t keep them from me?” 

“No, I won’t. I promise. And I keep my promises. If if makes you feel better, I can put my shoes and cloak near the door too.”

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment. He nodded. Severus smiled and headed over into his bedroom, grabbing his cloak and shoes before placing them near the front door. The small six year old handed the older man his cloak and shoes cautiously. Severus placed them next to his. Harry stared at his shoes and cloak for a moment while Severus headed back into the kitchen as if to make sure that his things wouldn’t just disappear.

Severus fought down a chuckle as Harry nodded his head, satisfied that his items weren’t going to vanish. The small boy headed over to the sandwiches and patiently waited. The Potions Master studied him, a bit confused on why he was waiting to eat. “Harry, are you...waiting for something?” he asked, thinking it was maybe a muggle tradition to do something before eating.

“Aunt Petunia says that I eat whatever’s left.” the small boy explained.

‘That explains why he’s so skinny.’ Severus thought before speaking up. “Harry, go ahead and eat. I had them made ahead of time for you.”

Harry looked up at him surprised. “Really?” he asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

“Of course. Now, sit and eat.” Severus replies, gesturing to a stool at the counter.

The boy nodded and climbed up. He munched on some crackers and a sandwich. He looked around, studying the house. “No stairs.” he said quietly.

“Correct. I don’t have an upstairs.”

“My room isn’t under stairs then?”

Severus raised an eyebrow at this. That was the strangest question he had ever heard. “No, you’re bedroom isn’t under the stairs. Harry, why would you think you would be sleeping anywhere like that?” he asked, curiously.

“My old room was under stairs. Dudley would jump on them every morning. I thought the stairs would break under his weight.” Harry explained.

“I see. Well, that won’t be happening here. Once you are done eating, I can show you where your bedroom is.”

Harry nodded, quickly finishing his sandwich. He folded his hands in his lap. “Finished.”

Severus blinked in surprise. That was all the boy was going to eat? That wasn’t very much, if anything. He would have to work on that. Severus helped Harry down off the stool and led him into his study. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and there were two chairs in the center of the room with a small side table between them. A window looking out into the back yard rested on the far side of the room. “This will be your room. Its not much, but I wasn’t exactly expecting to be taking you home with me today.”

“Do you not want me here?” Harry asked, suddenly scared that the Potions Master had lied to him.

“What?” Severus asked, confused for a moment before he realized fully what he said. “No, Harry, I want you here. I really do. I just didn’t have time to prepare the house for you. Later tomorrow, I’m going to move these books. I’ll probably put them in my potions lab once I’ve rearranged the place down there. In the meantime, I can conjure up a bed for you.”

“Conjure a bed?” 

“Yes, with magic. Watch.” Severus pulled out his wand and changed one of the chairs into a soft bed with a few extra pillows and blankets. “There we go. That should do for now.”

Harry stared at the bed. It was probably one of coolest things he had ever seen in his life. “Can I get on it?” he asked.

“Go ahead. It’s your bed until we can get an actual one for you.”

The small child went and jumped onto it, bouncing slightly. It was extremely soft and much more comfortable than his old bed. Harry smiled. “New bed. Real bed. Not a mattress on the floor.”

This caused Severus to frown. “Harry, what was your bedroom like under the stairs?” he asked softly, now very concerned.

“Small. Dusty. Filled. My mattress was on the floor. This room is way way way bigger!” Harry replied, spreading his arms out.

“I see.” Severus had a feeling the boy wasn’t exaggerating even a little bit.

Harry bounced on the bed a bit, a smile on his face. He giggled. “This bed is squishy. I like this bed.” he said, bouncing some more.

Severus nodded, smiling very slightly at the sight.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Severus was supposedly in the room just next door. Harry knew this. He had gone to bed earlier that night. The poor boy was slightly distressed, even in his sleep. He hadn’t done any chores for that day. His mind was telling him he was going to be in a great deal of trouble in the morning and that his uncle was going to beat him in the morning. Images of Vernon hitting him were coursing through his mind. Harry shot up, wide awake and screaming. The air started cracking and items were flying around him and off the shelves. The sight frightened the boy even more, causing him to scream even louder. Tears fell. 

Harry could hear his uncles voice in his mind, shouting...no screaming that he was a freak of nature and that freaks didn’t deserve anything. He covered his ears, trying to block out the voice. The small ravenette was crying heavily, body shaking. The more he panicked, the stronger the wind got. The window in the room cracked and the floorboards creaked as if something heavy was pressing on them. Some books started tearing. The scene before him caused Harry to scream in terror more.

The door to his room flew off its hinges. Severus stepped into the room, a stick pointing into the room. He looked over at Harry shocked. The tall man put the stick into the sleeve of his robe and headed over to Harry. Harry pushed away from him, scared that his new guardian was angry with him. Books and a few pillows flew at Severus, hitting him. It didn’t stop him.

Severus went over to the bed and sat on the side. “Harry. Harry, you need to calm down.” he said gently. “You’re magic is out of control. You need to relax.”

“No no no no no no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I can’t stop. I’m sorry.” Harry said over and over.

Severus sighed and pulled Harry into him, holding the boy close. Harry could feel the older man’s heart pound gently. It was smooth and relaxed. “Harry, listen to my voice. Take some deep breaths. In and out, slowly.”

Harry could still hear his uncle, but the voice was faint. The boy focused on Severus’s voice and heart beat. It never changed a beat. As he relaxed, the chaotic room began to calm. After a few moments, there was no noise in the room except for Harry and Severus’s breathing. He relaxed into the older mans arms. Severus gently rubbed his back.

“Are you feeling any better, child?” 

Harry nodded slowly, not moving from his position in Severus’s arms.

Severus didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “What happened?” he asked.

“I...I was scared. Please don’t be mad at me.” Harry begged, tears beginning to fall once again.

The older man gently took Harry’s face into his hands, forcing the boy to look up at him. Harry could see that Severus had a slightly concerned look on his face, but he couldn’t see anything but concern. “Harry, I’m not mad at you. What happened was not your fault.” he said gently.

“What happened? Why was there wind? Why did books attack you?” Harry asked, confused.

“Your magic sensed that you were distressed and reacted to it. What you saw was accidental magic. It happens to everyone, especially in children such as yourself. Did you have a nightmare?” 

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t do any chores.” he said quietly.

Severus tilted his head in slight confusion. “But, you don’t have any chores.” 

“But I’ve always had chores. Uncle will be mad when he sees that I didn’t do chores. He’ll hit me.” Harry said, starting to panic again.

The tall man shook his head. “No. No he won’t. Those muggles will never lay a hand on you ever again.” 

“You promise?” Harry asked.

“I promise.”

Harry nodded his head. He bit his lower lip. “Sev’rus?” he said, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

The taller man looked surprised at the action, but a smile crossed his face anyway. “Of course. Come. It’s late. We both should sleep. Do you want me to carry you?” he asked.

Harry nodded again. Severus picked him up without a second thought. As he carried the small boy towards his room, Harry asked, “What’s a Muggle?”

_______End of second flashback________

Severus woke up the monday morning and sighed. He rubbed his face. Those memories were going to be the end of him one of these days. He couldn’t afford to have any more. For the next week, Severus made a mental note to take dreamless draughts. The Potions Master had classes to teach. He couldn’t afford to fall behind. With a final sigh, he got up and ready for a day of hell from students.

The first day of school was actually fine, the exact opposite of what he was dreading would happen. Second through seventh years already had their schedule given to them over the summer. The first years were given their schedule monday morning. Sebastian and Draco had the same schedule, so the two of them worked together to get to their classes on time. Severus made sure that Sebastian had the same schedule as someone in his house. If dumbledore found out that Sebastian and Harry were the same person, someone would be able to help keep his son safe until he was gotten.

Severus was just finishing up his last Potions class of the afternoon, a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. Like most of his Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff classes, everything went smoothly and there were minimal exploding cauldrons. Just as he was writing their homework on the board, the door opened. All the students and Severus looked over to see Professor Quirrell standing there. Severus felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. It was slight, but the Potions Master recognized a familiar aura come off of the professor again. Lucius really had been telling him the truth.

“Oh. A-a-am I i-i-i-interrupting?” the DADA professor stuttered.

“No, we are just finishing.” Severus replied before turning to his class and said in a very stern voice, “Everyone clean up. Upper years, help put the supplies away. Once everything is put away properly, you may leave. If I find anything out of place, I will dock points. Your homework is due by next class.” 

Everyone moved quickly to not get more points docked. Severus nodded his head at his office. Professor Quirrell followed him in. Severus shut the door.

“Is this private or open?” he asked, silently dreading what the profesor would choose. Severus was not ready to handle the man he loved. He still had things he needed to figure out and come to terms with. Now, the dark lord was attached to Professor Quirrell and in his office. This situation couldn’t get much worse, could it?

“P-p-p-private.” 

It got worse.

Severus nodded and casted some privacy charms. “I may not have any more classes today, but I do have potions summer homework to grade. What do you want?” severus said, trying to keep the acid out of his voice but found it to be slightly difficult, his back to the Defense Against Dark Arts professor. He couldn’t bring himself to face him just yet. Why couldn’t Professor Quirrel just wait a week before coming to him.

“Is that anyway to treat your partner?” a familiar voice asked, and it certainly wasn’t Professor Quirrell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is written. as usual, all Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> This chapters shout outs go to ThePhoenixandTheDragon, mauralee88 (mauraleeisme), and FiberBard.  
> Like I say in the previous chapters, if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns, leave them in the comments bellow.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to see you all in the next one.

Chapter 10

Severus felt his heart stop for a split second again. He spun around. He stared at the man, shock filled his eyes. His mask fell fully and there was no putting it back up. “M-milord.” he said, voice shaking very slightly as he had difficulties hiding the fear beginning to fill him. “W-what a pleasant surprise to see you here. And alive for that matter. That’s always good.” ‘Damn it, Severus Tobias Snape. You sound like a coward right now! Put your mask on.’ he shouted at himself in his thoughts.

Quirrell/Voldemort rolled their eyes. “Come now, Severus. I know I scare most, if not all, of my followers, but you and I both know that I promised to never hurt you. Unless...you have, lets say, done something that deserves my fury.” he said, glaring slightly.

“What do you want from me?” Severus asked, flinching very slightly as he slowly reached for his wand.

“Now now, no need for wands.” he stated, summoning Severus’s wand to his hand. “What I want is a simple answer. Why?”

Severus blinked in confusion. Why? Why what? “I...I don’t understand.” What was happening?

“Tell me why didn’t you come looking for me at all these past ten years, Severus?” the man snapped.

Dread filled Severus. He couldn’t outright say that he had adopted the dark lords greatest enemy. He also couldn’t out right say that life got in the way as it would make the man question what Severus had been up to. Severus should have dropped everything and gone after the love of his life but instead he didn’t. He went off and took in the enemy. He looked down, unable to speak. Humiliation, regret, and fear filling him. Quirrell/Voldemort stepped towards him. Severus cautiously backed away until his back hit his desk. He flinched, heart racing heavily. His palms were sweaty, fists clenching. The man had nothing to defend himself if his former master decided to attack him.

Quirrell/Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “What’s this? It’s a simple question, and you are backing away from me like a coward. Is there something I should know about? Perhaps a certain betrayal to Dumbledore?”

Severus bit his inner lip. “How did…”

“Oh please. Quite a few of my followers had told me of what you had done. It wasn’t exactly a secret and you didn’t seem to try and hide it from me either. Now tell me, did you no longer love me or did you have…”

“IwasbusyraisingLilly’sson.” Severus interrupted with a yell, unable to keep it a secret any longer.

Silence filled the room. Quirrell/Voldemort stared at him, a bit surprised. This was unusual behavior for the Potions Master and professor. Severus felt his body starting to shake. The Dark Lord’s face was blank and expressionless outside of the surprise. “You were what?” he said, voice slightly monotone. “I don’t think I heard you right. I could have sworn you said you were raising Lily’s son.”

Severus swallowed. “You heard correct. Master, I did look for you. For five years I searched. But, I had to stop and take care of Lily Potter’s son. He...it came to my attention that the boy was placed in a muggle family and was being abused. I couldn’t just leave him there. As for the betrayal, I told Dumbledore because I knew you wouldn’t actually spare Lily because she would not let you kill her family. And, I was also worried for your sanity. I thought maybe if you couldn’t find the Potter family, you would stop trying to kill them. Master, I still love you and I am so sorry.” he explained rather quickly, shutting his eyes. He was ready for a curse to hit him. He had betrayed his lover. Nothing short of the killing curse could ever ammend what he had done.

Quirrell/Voldemort didn’t say anything. There was no spell casted. Not a single movement could be felt in the room. After a few moments, Severus felt a hand lightly touch his cheek. He flinched away. The hand moved to his shoulder, and the Potions Master felt himself being pulled into a hug. 

He opened his eyes. Severus was very confused. Why was he being hugged? Why wasn’t he being cursed to oblivion? While Severus was glad as he didn’t want to leave Sebastian’s life yet, he wasn’t sure if not getting cursed was a good thing. He felt something wet hit his shoulder. Severus blinked. Was Quirrell/Voldemort...was he crying? “Master?” he said cautiously.

“Thank the maker. I thought you had betrayed me out of spite. I thought I had done something wrong.” the DADA’s professor said, standing up straight. He wiped his eyes. “And I am glad the baby survived. I was so worried that Dumbledore had killed him. Or worse, turned him into his puppet.”

“Wait what…” Severus was interrupted as a Patronus of a phoenix entered his office. Severus recognized it at once as Madam Pomfrey’s.

Madam Pomfrey’s voice came from it. ‘Severus, get to the Hospital Wing. It is an emergency. Your son is here.’

“Sebastian.” Severus said, his heart filling with terror that his son had been hurt. He bolted out of his office, followed by Quirrell/Voldemort. The two ran down the halls and into the Hospital Wing. The first thing Severus saw was Madam Pomfrey shouting for Dumbledore to get out of the way and that she had a patient to take care of. The next thing he saw was Sebastian sitting on a bed, pushing himself as far from the two as possible. He was clutching his arm and magic was cracking around him slightly. Weasley was yelling something about Sebastian being a killer and evil.

Severus felt a strong course of pure rage flow through him. He instantly pushed passed Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, going straight to his son’s side. Sebastian instantly threw his arms around him, clearly trying to not cry but still very shaky. Severus held the boy close, making a mental note of just how freaked out Sebastian was.

“It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t do anything.” he said into Severus’s chest. “Please believe me. I just wanted him out of my head.”

“Easy, Sebastian. Deep breaths. You need to calm yourself.” Severus said, rubbing his back.

Quirrell/Voldemort frowned. “W-w-what in M-m-makers n-n-name is going on?” he demanded.

Madam Pomfrey turned to him. “Mr. Weasley came in here with Mr. Snape, claiming the boy had pushed him down the stairs and that he needed treatment.” she said. “I have been trying to attend to their injuries, but our headmaster hasn’t been letting me.”

Severus glared at the headmaster. “Why would you not allow my son to be treated?” the Potions Master snapped, “Poppy, please tend to my son.”

The older woman nodded and instantly ran a scan over Sebastian. “It doesn’t look too bad, just a bad sprain and some bruises. It’ll all be better with in a few hours.” she said, casting a quick healing spell. She was relieved that it wasn’t bad as Severus seemed to be mad enough as is and his poor son had probably been through enough as well. She could tell that there were scars, old scars mind you. Madam Pomfrey knew that Sebastian was possibly abused before he came to live with Severus as she knew the signs. Know that and seeing the current situation, she didn’t believe that they needed more stress. She turned to Weasley and started tending to him.

Severus looked at his son. “Sebastian, what happened?” he asked.

“I…”

“He tried to kill me! He pushed me down the stairs.” Weasley yelled. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak again, but the red headed dunderhead wouldn’t let him. “I was just asking him about Potter when he pushed me.”

“That’s not true! You’ve been harassing me every second you could. I was just trying to head to my dorm when he ambushed me near the stairs. I was trying to get away when he started to try and hit me. We were at the edge of the stairs when I felt someone enter my mind. I panicked and next thing I knew, I was falling down the stairs.”

Severus frowned. “You felt someone enter your mind?” he asked.

Sebastian nodded. “I remembered it from when you were teaching me the basics of Legilimency and Occlumency. And I didn’t push Weasley. Why would I push him?” he said, still clearly upset.

Dumbledore stepped in. “Now, Severus, we should hear Mr. Weasley’s side of the story before we jump to conclusions; but Legilimency and Occlumency lessons? Severus, Sebastian is a child. That subject is something he wouldn’t be understand. He may be your son, but he is…”

“Enough, Albus. I know my son. My son would not lie to me about such things. And I know you are going to say that his house is an evil one, which it’s not. Also, why was I not informed the minute the two arrived here?”

“I did not feel that you needed to be here. I’m sure after hearing Mr. Weasley’s story we can learn that this was a slight misunderstanding.” Dumbledore said, clearly trying to get control of the situation.

Before Severus could reply, Professor Quirrell/Voldemort spoke up. “S-s-s-severus is the parent of S-s-s-sebastian. A-a-as a p-p-parent, he h-h-has the right t-t-to know what has happened to h-h-h-his son r-r-right away.” he pointed out. “A-a-a-as for the L-l-legilimency and O-o-o-occlumency, it can be a-a-an easy s-s-subject if t-t-taught p-p-p-properly from a p-p-professional like S-s-s-severus.”

Severus felt his heart fill with pride at the mans slight praise. He turned to Dumbledore. “Dumbledore, I am to be told if my son ever ends up in the Hospital Wing regardless of what happened or why. If I ever find out that you prevented Poppy or any one else from fetching me, I will press charges. You are the headmaster, not my sons magical guardian. You have no say in what happens to him.”

Dumbledore looked taken back as two of his professors turned on him. “Perhaps we should hear from Mr. Weasley now.” he suggested, a twinkle in his eye. “Mr. Weasley, can you tell us what happened?”

Weasley nodded. “I’m friends with Harry Potter, but he isn’t at school. I was really worried about him so I went to Sebastian since they live in the same home. I walked up to him and asked him where Potter was when he threw me against the wall and told me to get the hell out of his head. When I tried to tell him I wasn’t, he tried to push me down the stairs. He missed and started falling down the stairs. He must have grabbed my sleeve while falling because he pulled me down with him.”

Dumbledore turned to Severus. “See? If Sebastian apologizes, we can simply look past this situation.”

“But it wasn’t my fault. That didn’t happen.” Sebastian objected.

“Enough. Sebastian, you will be serving detention with me tomorrow night and will be telling us where Harry Potter is.” Dumbledore said. “Now, if there’s nothing else...”

The Hospital Wing’s doors flew open. Quirrell/Voldemort, Severus, Dumbledore, Weasley, Sebastian, and Madam Pomfrey looked to see a couple Slytherins and Hufflepuffs walk in. Draco and the toad boy, Neville, were with them. Madam Pomfrey walked to them. “What is the meaning of this? If you aren’t injured, please leave.” she said sternly.

Draco shook his head. “We know what happened between Snape and Weasley.” he said, “We witnessed it.”

“There is no need for that. We already know what happened.” Dumbledore said, “But ten points to Hufflepuff for coming forward.”

Draco shook his head again, ignoring the fact that his house had been ignored by the headmaster. “No, you should know everything before picking a side.”

“Headmaster, it wouldn’t hurt to hear what the other children have to say about what happened.” Madam Pomfrey pointed out.

Dumbledore sighed. “Very well.”

“We were leaving the library with Pansy and Neville after studying. Sebastian told us he was going to head to our dorms when Weasley stormed up and started demanding that Sebastian told him where Harry Potter was. Sebastian tried to walk away but Weasley kept getting up into his face. The two kept getting closer to the stairs when Weasley started hitting him. Before we could stop him, Sebastian was pushed down the stairs. Some type of spell lashed out and hit Weasley, knocking him down the stairs. No one knows where the spell came from.” Draco explained.

Neville nodded in agreement. “He also called Sebastian a death eater and said that all snakes and followers of You-know-who deserved to die.” he added quietly.

Severus glared at the red head. “Is that so?” he said.

“Now, Severus, we know how the weasley family has a temper. Mr. Weasley wouldn’t know any better.” Dumbledore said, knowing that Severus, Quirrell, and Madam Pomfrey would believe Draco and Neville as they provided a similar story to Sebastians.

Severus stood. “My son will not be serving detention with you and he certainly does not have to tell anyone anything. Neither he nor I know where Harry Potter is. We have made this very clear. If I find out that Weasley is still harassing my son, I promise you that I will be pressing charges. We placed them on Molly Weasley, we can get them on her son too.” he snapped. “Poppy, how soon can my son leave?” 

“He can leave now so long as he rests for tonight and takes it easy in his classes tomorrow.” she answered, sending Sebastian a smile.

Sebastian smiled back. This was his first time in the Hospital wing and he already befriended the school Matron. Not needing any more permission than that, Severus lead his son out. Draco, the slytherins, hufflepuffs, and Neville as well as Quirrell/Voldemort followed after the professor sent a glare to the Weasley prat. The glare could have sent any death eater running. It was strange that the boy just sat there, but perhaps he was just paralyzed with fear.

As they walked down the hallway, Severus turned to the DADA professor. “We will have to continue our conversation another time.” he said quietly so his son didn’t hear him. 

“Of course. You’re private chambers after dinner?” Quirrell/Voldemort asked in the same manner.

“Will seven work?”

“It is a date then. I shall see you then.” he said, heading to his own chambers.

Severus nodded before realizing what the professor said. “Wait, Quirrell!” he shouted as the professor picked up the pace. “It’s not a date!”

Sebastian and Draco fought down a laugh while the others simple looked at the professor, very confused. As Severus looked over at his son, Sebastian and draco both burst into laughter, unable to keep it in. Normally, it wouldn’t be quiet so funny; but the two boys were both very familiar with how Severus was. The outburst was extremely out of character.

Severus folded his arms. “Do I need to assign detentions and remove points?” he demanded out of embarrassment. The two boys stopped laughing almost instantly and shook their heads. “Sebastian, you and I will be discussing what happened after dinner with your god fathers, and no, there won’t be any way you can get out of it. Sirius and Remus deserve to know what happened. In the meantime, everyone, go to your common room. I don’t want to see any of you wandering around the castle before dinner.”

Everyone nodded and headed off to their common rooms. Though, Sebastian gave his dad a quick hug before he and the other Slytherins headed to the dungeons.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Sebastian was sitting on his bed in the male first year dorm. Draco sat across the room on his own bed, already starting his charms homework. Sebastian was reading his notes from DADA. He sighed, thinking about what happened in the class. Professor Quirrell was a good teacher, like really good. And he actually knew what he was talking about despite originally being the muggle studies teacher. Despite is stuttering which Sebastian noticed would randomly disappear for a split second, he wasn’t that bad. He treated all his students equally and didn’t favor one house over another. But something felt off about him to the ravenette slytherin. It was almost like a lot of what the professor was doing was an act.

Draco spoke up. “I can hear your brain working from all the way over here. It’s quite distracting, Bas.” he said, using Sebastian's newest nickname as his full name was sometimes a bit of a mouthful, as he looked over at his friend. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I was just thinking about Professor Quirrell.” 

“What about him?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Something about his seems...off.” he said, pulling out his quill to fix a mistake on his notes.

Draco frowns. “What do you mean? Like he shouldn’t be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts? Cause I think he made a bunch of valid points in class on how magic isn’t dark or light and how even light spells can be used for evil purposes.” he said, thinking of how their Professor used a simple Leviosa spell to hold a book out a window and then used a full body charm to prevent a rabbit from jumping out a window to its death.

“Just, something feels different. It’s kinda like some of what he does is an act. And I know acting.”

The blonde Malfoy nodded, remembering how sebastian had lived with some really bad muggles for sixish years. “Are you going to tell your dad about it?”

“No, not really.” he answered, “If I noticed it, Dad probably already knows.”

Draco chuckled. “You sure have a lot of faith in your dad. But I guess you’re right. If something is wrong, he would be working on doing something to fix it.” he said as Sebastian yawned. He let out another chuckle. “You should get a nap. Dinner isn’t for another couple of hours and there isn’t much to do as we can’t leave our dorms.”

Sebastian threw a pillow at him, letting out a slight laugh. “Fine, Mom.” he said.

“Don’t call me mom.” Draco replied, throwing the pillow back.

The ravenette chuckled before laying down on the bed. He quickly fell asleep and found himself in a dark room. Sebastian sighed. This was just great. Another one of these nightmares. He patiently waited for his uncle and cousin to show up and start torturing him, but nothing happen. Sebastian frowned. This wasn’t right. His nightmares usually started right away if he was going to have any. He glanced around.

“Uh, hello?” he called out. His voice echoed through whatever room he was in. Yep, this was not one of Sebastian’s nightmares.

It was official. This was one of the strangest things that Sebastian has ever dreamt about.

‘...lo?’ a soft voice echoed. It was really quiet, almost to the point where Sebastian wouldn’t have heard it.

He turned, looking for the source of the voice. “Hello? Is someone there?”

‘...you?’ 

Sebastian frowned. It was almost like trying to listen through water. “Who are you?” he yelled, hoping the mysterious voice heard him. “Where are you at? I can’t see you.”

‘...help.’ the voice seemed to call back as water began to fill the area. ‘...lost.’

Sebastian opened his mouth to ask where the voice was, but the water level began to reach his shoulders. The Ravenette began to panic. He didn’t know how to swim. He struggled to find a wall or something to grab onto to help him escape the watery tomb. Sebastian began to panic. This was not happening. This was not happening. He needed to wake up.

“...an...basian...Sebastian!” a voice yelled over him.

Sebastian let out a yell as he shot up only to fall backwards and onto the stone floor. He grunted, grabbing the back of his head. That hurt. Opening his eyes, Sebastian found that he was back in his dorm, on the floor, and Draco was standing over him. The blonde looked a bit surprised before he let out a small laugh.

Sebastian glared. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“I was just trying to wake you to say that it was dinner, but instead you decide to join the floor.” he replied, still laughing. “Come on, you know its kinda funny.”

Sebastian frowned and reached for his wand. “You have five seconds to be running.” he threatened.

Draco didn’t need another warning before he was bolting out of the room. Sebastian was right behind him as soon as he managed to stand up. Several older years laughed at the sight of the two first years running around the common room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thank you for your previous comments and kudos. I'm always happy to see that you guys like my work.  
> This chapters shout outs go to mauralee88 (mauraleeisme), KathyC, ThePhoenixandTheDragon, and Nightshade_sydneylover150.  
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave them in the comments bellow and you might be in next chapters shout out.  
> See you next chapter.

Chapter 11

Despite the events of earlier that evening, Severus managed to finally relax completely. He casted a quick spell to see the time as he fell on his bed. Numbers appeared in the air. They read 11:11. The Potions Master sighed. First day of school and he was already exhausted. He looked back at the events that took place hours earlier.

_______Flashback________

Dinner was noisy due to the number of children there but uneventful, thank the maker above for that. Dumbledore didn’t bother him all meal, and his son was cheerfully eating with the rest of his house. It was after the meal now. Sebastian had already come by to hear him tell the boys Godfathers what happened. His son left after nearly getting his head chewed off by Sirius rambling about how he was going to scare the hell out of the terrible red head with his animagus form before Remus stepped in and got him to shut up. It was made clear if Sebastian every needed help, all he had to do was ask. Both his Godfathers and father were very willing to assist him with anything he needed. It was almost seven now and the Potions Master was finishing grading Summer Homework in his private chambers. As he started marking up a now third years homework, there was a knock at the door. Severus barely glanced up.

“Enter.” he said in his bored, monotone voice.

The door opened. Quirrell/Voldemort stepped inside. “Greetings.” he said as he closed the door behind him. “I believe we had a conversations to continue.”

Severus nodded. “I suppose we do.” In full honesty, the Potions Master had been dreading this conversation all evening. He wasn’t sure what would be said and how much he would need to tell his Master. He gestured for Quirrell/Voldemort to sit. “Where should I start?”

“Perhaps you should start from the beginning.” came the reply as the dark lord sat down.

Severus took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He told his master about how he had feared for Lily and that he knew that she would not allow her family to die if she could help it. Severus also expressed that he knew killing a family because of some dumb prophecy would cause his master to gradually become more and more insane than he had become at the time from the stress of the war. He went into detail about how he had gone to Dumbledore and told the man everything he knew. He even told Quirrell/Voldemort that he was basically forced to spy for the old man in order to stay out of Azkaban. But regardless, for five years he looked high and low for him, how he had been absent from teaching to look for him. He explained that Lucius assisted, using all of his contacts around the world. Severus explained that the search had to be postponed when he got a call from Lupin saying that he had found Lily’s son and that he was in a terrible shape. He continued on to talk about the trial and how Lily and James had both written in their wills that their son was to go to him in case that they died. Quirrell/Voldemort nodded as Severus went on to tell him about how his life had been with the child, how Lucius was still searching until a bit over a month before school started, and how they stopped because they had discovered Quirrell had found him. 

“...and since I didn’t know how you would feel knowing what I had done, I put off coming to talk to you. Then you came to me and we are now having this conversation.” Severus concluded, purposely not telling him that Sebastian and Harry were the same person and avoiding using Harry’s name all together.

“I see.” Quirrell/Voldemort said quietly. He seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments before speaking again. “Severus, I don’t blame you. You did what you felt was the right thing to do given the circumstances. I, if I’m being fully honest, hadn’t exactly been fully truthful to you about the Potter family situation. I knew that you thought I was going to kill the family, but I couldn’t tell you want I was truly going to do in case my plan didn’t work out. I had to let you and everyone else think that was my plan all along.”

This caught Severus off guard. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Before I tell you, I need you to take a vow that you will not repeat this information to anyone.”

Severus nodded, vowing that nothing his master said or showed him would be repeated without his permission.

Quirrell/Voldemort took a deep breath and slowly let it out with a sigh as if he was about to get some things off of his chest. “It was a few days after you had told me about the prophecy that was made. I had decided to go to the Department of Mysteries to see if I could get a hold of the entire prophecy, but when I got there, I couldn’t find it.”

Severus’s mouth dropped. “What? But every time a prophecy is made, it is instantly recorded and stored there. It had to be there.”

“That is true, but only true prophecies are recorded and stored. It made me come to the conclusion that the prophecy you heard was not true at all, which made me start wondering why the supposed seer would make a fake prophecy, why had it been told in a public place like a bar, and why, in merlin's name, you had been there in the first place. Severus, you aren’t exactly a social man, so what exactly were you doing at a public pub? I questioned my other followers about your behavior leading up to you discovering the ‘prophecy’. It came to my knowledge that you had been acting very strangely all day, being more social than you normally where. It actually had many people very concerned. I believe that you may have been under the Imperius curse.” 

“But how? Who would put the curse on me and when would they have time to do that? I’m usually able fight against that particular curse.” 

“I don’t know, but I have a few suspicions. However, that is besides the point right this moment.” Quirrell/Voldemort said, waving his hand slightly as if it wasn’t entirely a big deal that he had just told Severus he had been under the Imperius curse. “The point is, someone wanted you there. Now, I originally thought they were sent by Trelawney as she had been the one who said the prophecy; however, she had and still has no motivation to have anyone killed, let alone have someone kill for her. And there are easier ways to get rid someone. Dumbledore on the other hand, he would have motive. The Potter’s just happened to be a family he could use since James was known to be rather loyal and that he had a son who was born in July. I think that he used a follower of his to place the curse on you and have you come to the pub so that you would hear the ‘prophecy’.”

“And he knew I would report it straight to you.” Severus said quietly, “Like the good little death eater I was.”

The dark Lord nodded. “Exactly. He used you, Severus. Just like he used the Potter family and probably many other families just like them. Now, figuring all of this out, I sought out Lily. If anyone could see the manipulative ways of Dumbledore like I had, it was her. After a bit of begging, I managed convinced her to allow me to speak with her. We met up at Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, and I told her everything I knew and that I had no intentions on fulfilling a fake prophecy for some sick old mans games.”

This surprised the Potions Master. While that did sound like something Lily would do, it seemed strange that she would be so willing to speak to a man that she thought was out to kill her and her family. “How did she take it?” he asked.

“Fairly well actually. She told me that she had started growing suspicious about the old man herself, and my theory explained quite a bit. Lily wanted to instantly go home to get her son and leave, but we both knew that James would never allow her to take Harry away from Godric Hollow without Dumbledore’s permission. We also knew that James believed in Dumbledore too much to see the darkness within the old man. So, we instead made an agreement for me to come to their current home to collect both her and her son Halloween night. Unfortunately, Dumbledore seemed to have a different plan in mind. When I arrived there that night, the door was open and barely hanging onto the hinges. I was instantly worried and ran inside to find that James dead, killed with the unforgivable. I could hear Lily shouting upstairs for someone to get the hell away from her and to leave her son alone. I bolted upstairs just in time to see Dumbledore casting the killing curse at her.”

“He what?!” Severus yelled, jumping to his feet. Severus’s magic lashed out around the room as he temporarily started losing control of his magic. It broke several glass bottles, potions, tonics, and liquids that Quirrell/Voldemort suspected was venom or poison spilling onto the floor. Severus was furious and rightly so. For ten years, he thought that the love of his life killed his first and only best friend and her husband only to find that the one man Severus had put some very light trust in had turned around and betrayed him, blaming the man he loved. “I am going to end him!”

Quirrell/Voldemort stood up and put his hands on Severus’s shoulders. “Easy, Severus. He will get what is coming to him in time. But, please, calm down and let me finish my story.” he begged, wanting his partner to calm down. 

Severus relaxed almost instantly at the touch. A shiver ran through him slightly. His magic stopped lashing out at objects in the room as he calmed back down. He sighed. “I’m sorry. Please, continue.”

“Are you sure? I can stop here for now.” Quirrell/Voldemort said, worried. He wanted to continue, yes; but Severus had just let out a great deal of magic with all that rage. The Potions Master might be too tired now to listen all the way through.

“I’m sure.”

Quirrell/Voldemort studied the man for a moment before he nodded. “Very well. Where was I? Oh yes. After killing Lily, Dumbledore turned to kill Harry, who was sitting in his crib crying out for his mother. I was so furious I couldn’t think straight. I just...reacted. I shot a hex at him, telling the man to step away from the boy. He turned to me and we started dueling. The room was practically destroyed because of it. At some point in the duel, a piece of a wall fell, hitting Harry in the head and cut his forehead. I turned to help him when he started crying. I didn’t want him hurt any more and knew I needed to get him out of there before either of us got killed by the insane headmaster. Before I could do anything, I felt the imperius curse hit me. Before I could stop myself, I casted the killing curse at Harry. The shock and horror tore my soul for the first time in years. For a moment, I thought I killed harry when the curse recoiled and hit me, splitting my soul completely. I...I think...no, I know a piece of me died a little that night. The next think I knew, I was in Albania, unable to go home. I was wandering around there are until I was found by Quirrell.”

Severus stared at him. Everything he had just been told was making his brain hurt and enraged him. Dumbledore had not only turned on his greatest ally but he also killed his best friend and tried to kill her son. “Why? Why would Dumbledore do that?” he said, falling back into his seat. “The whole wizarding world looks up to him. James looked up to him. And he turned his back on them. And for what? To make some stupid prophecy true? No amount of lives are ever worth that.”

Quirrell/Voldemort nodded his head. “I agree fully and was just as surprised as you are now when it happened. I don’t know why, and frankly, I don’t really care. Dumbledore has always been manipulative and a control freak. Murdering those who trusted him doesn’t seem to be too unusual in his case. But, given the situation, I feel like this was the best out come. I think, if I had actually killed Harry, Dumbledore would have killed me and told the rest of the world that he came by and stopped me. And who knows what he would have done with the power that would have given him. Our world is already falling apart. A man like Dumbledore would never fix it. He would only destroy it further.”

“It does sound like something he would do.” Severus grumbled.

“Indeed. Well, now you know what happened. What really happened. How do you feel?”

“Confused mostly. It’s a great deal to take in.” the Potions Master replied with a slight nod. His head was spinning. This was a lot of information to take in fully. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. “Mas...Tom? Do you...do you still love me?” he asked, barely able to keep his voice steady.

Quirrell/Voldemort...no, Tom looked at him. He stayed quiet for a few minutes. Severus began to fear that he no longer did when tom smiled at him. He leaned forward and gave Severus a kiss. The Potions Master felt his body freeze for a moment before he relaxed into the kiss. Tom pulled away after a few moments. He smiled. “Does that answer your question, partner?” he asked.

Severus felt his face go red. He looked away. “Sh-shut up.” he snapped.

Tom let out a laugh causing the Potions Master to turn more red. He stopped laughing after a few minutes. “Oh, Severus, you’ll never change.” he chuckled.

“I could say the same about you.” Severus pointed out.

“That’s true. So, when did you adopt Sebastian?” He asked, deciding to just make conversation by changing the topic. “Or are Sebastian and Harry the same person?”

Severus sighed. There really was no hiding things from Tom. “Harry was Sebastian’s original name before I blood adopted him in July.” he explained.

Tom nodded. “I see. I take it Dumbledork doesn’t know?”

“Yes...did you just call him dumbledork?”

“Yep. Say what you want, but he does not deserve to be called by his real name.” Tom replied folding his arms.

Severus smiled. “It’s fine.” he said before hesitating. “So, you’re alright with me adopting Sebastian and that I stopped looking for you?”

The DADA professor nodded. “You did what you could with what life gave you. I’m just happy that you still have feelings for me. How did Ha...sebastian take the blood adoption?”

“It went alright. He was very eager for it actually. Said it was the greatest birthday present of all times.” Severus said shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s good. You both deserve a family.” Tom replied before going silent for a moment. “So, does this mean that we are courting again?”

He laughed as Severus threw a book at him and yelled for him to get out, face pure red. The dark lord had to bolt out of the room but not before a book hit him in the back of the head.

_______End of Flashback________

Severus sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. His life was complicated enough as is. He didn’t need things to be more complicated. And why in makers name would Tom ask him if they were still courting? He just learned that his best friend was killed by the man he worked for. Courting was the last thing on his mind right now! With another sigh, Severus placed his wand on the bedside table. He definitely needed to sleep on this. Without another word, the Potions Master fell asleep.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Sebastian, meanwhile, was having some trouble sleeping. After finally fixing his DADA notes, he was able to go to sleep, despite Draco’s snoring on the other side of the room, only to find that he wished he hadn’t. Sebastian found himself once again in the strange dream he had earlier that day. He was now running for his life. Something big was chasing him. Sebastian wasn’t sure what it was or where he was running, but it didn’t matter right that moment. He just knew that he needed to keep running otherwise he might not make it. The area he was running down seemed to just get longer and longer. He kept running before he was able to hide behind what may have been a column if he could see if clearly. The creature slithered past him, taking its sweet time, scaring Sebastian. For a few minutes, he thought the creature would notice him, but it eventually disappeared.

Sebastian let out a mental sigh of relief. He looked around. He couldn’t see anything. It was really dark in the area. He could feel the cold floor. It was made of stone and was very wet. It felt strange under his feet. It was almost like he had felt it before, but he couldn’t place where or even when.

‘...ello?...there?’ a voice echoed through the room. The voice sounded like a male, maybe someone close to his age.

Sebastian looked around, but he couldn’t figure out where the voice had come from. He frowned. “Hello? My name is Sebastian. Where are you?” he called out into the dark, his voice echoed through the room.

The voice didn’t answer for a few moments. ‘...lost...am I?’ he said.

The ravenette looked around. “I can’t hear you clearly. Where are you?”

Silence followed for another few moments. ‘...are you?...are you?...you here?’ he asked, most of his question muffled by something.

“I can’t understand you.”

‘...run...sees you.’ the voice yelled.

Before Sebastian could react, something wet dripped onto his shoulder. The poor eleven year old let out a scream before running again. He didn’t get very far as something thin and slimy wrapped around his ankle, dragging him to the ground. Sebastian landed with a thump, pain coursing through his arm slightly. He opened his eyes and looked around to find himself back in his dorm, on the floor. Blankets were tangled around him. 

Sebastian could hear the sounds of everyone else in the room breathing peacefully, especially Draco’s snoring. He sighed and grabbed his robe and wand off of his bedside table. He was slightly irritated about the dream. If that dream repeated itself again, it had the potential to get very annoying and the new first year did not want to take sleeping draughts to avoid it. He walked out of the dorm and sat in the common room across from the fire, trying to calm his mind so that he could go back to sleep.

Sebastian wasn’t sitting there for long before a door behind him opened. He turned to see a fifth year stepped out of sixth year male dorm. It was Prefect Marcus Flint, if sebastian remembered his name correctly. The prefect looked over at him rather surprised. “Snape, what are you doing up?” he asked, adjusting his robe quickly. His face was slightly flushed with what Sebastian thought was embarrassment.

“Just call me Sebastian. It’ll help keep people from confusing me with my dad.” Sebastian said, wondering what the hell the fifth year had been doing in the sixth year dorm. “Busy night?”

“Sebastian it is then, and that is none of your business.” Marcus snapped slightly, still quite red. “But you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you up this early in the morning. Breakfast isn’t for another four hours or so.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sebastian said, shrugging as if him not being able to sleep was no big deal.

Marcus frowned. “What to talk about it?” he asked, walking over and sitting next to the first year.

Sebastian sighed. He explained the dream he had and how it unsettled him. Marcus nodded, listening to the details carefully. “...and now I’m not sure if it’ll happen again or if it was just a one time thing.” he concluded.

“Ah, you had our classic first year horor nightmare.” Marcus said with a slight chuckle. Of course Severus Snape’s son would be the first student this year to have the dream.

The first year looked up at the fifth year. “What do you mean? There’s a nightmare that students have?” Sebastian asked. Why wasn’t he informed of this ahead of time?

“Well, for years, several first year Slytherins have been getting this recurring nightmare that was exactly the same regardless of who had it. They find themselves in a room of some sort being chased by a creature and this voice calls out to them, but no one can understand fully what it’s saying. As far as I’m concerned, no one has been able to figure out why we are having the dream, and our headmaster isn’t exactly going to do anything about it. Not that it matters. Don’t worry about it too much. You’ll eventually begin to ignore it, and it’ll stop happening all together.” marcus explained, shrugging it off. “I’m sure it’ll leave you alone pretty soon. But if you really don’t want to have it, just ask your dad for a sleeping draught. He always has plenty made in the beginning of the year. If you want my advice, try talking to the person if the dream continues. Who knows, you might learn something about the dream.”

“How has that gone for everyone else?” 

Marcus shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. No one talks about it after first year unless a younger year talks to them about it. We’ve all accepted it as some really big coincidence.” he said, “But, if you want to talk about it some more, feel free to talk to any of the upper years. Even if we haven’t personally experienced it, we are willing to listen.” he said.

Sebastian nodded before returning his gaze to the fire in common room. 

Marcus sat there for a minute before patting is shoulder. “Try and get some sleep. You’ve got classes tomorrow.” he said, standing up to head to his dorm.

“Marcus, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure. What is it?”

“Are you ever going to tell me why were you in the sixth year dorm?” Sebastian asked. “Or do I need to tell my father about it?”

Marcus studied him for a moment before rubbing the top of the first years head. “Don’t you worry your little head about it. It’s nothing serious. Just, don’t mention it to Snape. I would rather not explain it to him. I’m gonna head to bed. See you in a few hours, Sebastian.”

“See you soon, Marcus.” Sebastian said before the Prefect disappeared into the fifth year dorm. He sighed, thinking about what he had just been told. Something felt off about the whole thing. First off, what headmaster ignores something like this? And this was no big coincidence. Something or someone was at work. Second, why did the dreams stop after first year? Did older students learn something that blocked the dreams? If his father knew about these dreams, why wouldn’t he do something about it or even warn Sebastian about it in the first place?

Sebastian sighed. Too many questions and not enough answers. He made a mental note to talk to his father about it the next time he saw him. Sebastian sat quietly for at least an hour before he fell asleep, still thinking about the dream. Thankfully the dream didn’t come back this time.


	12. Not an update

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. A lot of shit has happened and I lost the ability to continue writing due to writers block. However, I have managed to get started on the next chapter. It may take a little while longer, but it is coming. If anyone has any suggestions, I am all ears. Thank you for staying patient with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. But thank you for all the support and reads I've been getting still. It makes my day.  
> Since its been so long since my last chapter, it was harder to chose my shout outs for this chapter. But I've decided to pick PotionsChaos, Carols_Sister, ThePhoenixandTheDragon, KathyC, Nightshade_sydneylover150, Queen_OT_Clouds, and SevSnapelivesforever.  
> As usual, if you have any comments, suggestions, or concerns, leave them in the comments. I read all of them even if I don't reply. also, I have noticed my spelling and grammar has been a little off. I apologize.  
> All comments, Kudo's and hits are appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

The rest of Sebastian’s weeks was slightly peaceful during the day. Tuesday was calm outside of the Weasley brat trying to get him to fight him during Flying lessons which resulted in point loss from Gryffindor and detention given to Weasley. Wednesday was spent doing Charms and DADA homework as Astronomy didn’t start until midnight. No fights where started as Sebastian and Draco spent the day in the common room instead of the library. They learned later on that day from fellow slytherins that Weasley had been in the library looking for him, but the idiotic Gryffindor ended up just losing more house points and given more detention. Thursday came around and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Weasley tried to pick a fight during Transfigurations; however, Professor McGonagall put an end to it before anything could happen. Though, Sebastian had to spend the rest of the afternoon in his dads classroom, trying to stay calm. Weasley called him a traitor to the Wizarding World which for some reason really bothered Sebastian. Nights, however, were another story. 

Sebastian was having the nightmare over and over again. Each time he closed his eyes, he was back in the strange room, running for his life. The dream was steadily growing more vivid and longer. The voice hadn’t spoken to him again since that first night. Sebastian wasn’t getting much sleep. He was accustomed to not getting as much sleep as possible since nightmares had always been bothering him, but it still affected him. It was starting to get to the point where even Draco was starting to notice.

It was Friday morning at breakfast. Sebastian was sitting in his usual spot, head in hand. He was fighting sleep. The dream had been extremely bad the night before. He got a glimpse at what was chasing him for a split second, and it scared the daylights out of him. Draco sat down next to him. 

“Morning, Seb.” the blonde said, startling the other boy.

Sebastian sat up instantly, jumping in place. His hair shortened and spiked for a moment before returning to a relaxed, shoulder length black hair. He let out a sigh. “Draco, don’t do that.” he said.

“Don’t do what? Say good morning?”

“Startle me.” Sebastian snapped, way too tired to be dealing with the blonde.

Draco frowned, looking at the boy he considered his best friend. “Have you been getting any sleep lately?” he asked after a moment. “You’re never this jumpy.”

Sebastian sighed. “It’s nothing.” he mumbled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, I’m going to worry anyway. Seb, have you been getting any sleep?”

The ravenette stared at the blonde for a moment before sighing again. He shook his head.

Draco’s frown deepened. “Have you talked to your dad about it?” he asked.

Another shake.

“Why not? Professor Snape would willingly give you a sleeping draught. You know that.”

“It’s nothing. Really. I’m probably just having a hard time adjusting to Hogwarts is all. Especially with Weasel constantly bothering me and all.” Sebastian grumbled.

“You should tell a teacher.” a female voice said. Draco and Sebastian turned to see the bushy haired girl from Ravenclaw. She stood with several books in hand. The boys could see parchment and papers sticking out of them.

Sebastian and Draco shared an annoyed look. “Uh, can we help you?” Draco asked, rather confused as to why the girl would ever get involved in their conversation.

“I was heading over to my table when I couldn’t help overhearing the two of you talking. If Weasley is really bothering you, you should tell a teacher. Or Headmaster Dumbledore.” she said with a ‘I am somehow more superior than you’ look.

“If we wanted your advice, we would have asked. This is a private conversation.” Draco said, turning to continue speaking with Sebastian; but the girl seemed to have other ideas.

“Professor McGonagall could speak with him as she is the head of his house.” She continued.

Sebastian sighed, starting to get tempted to hex her. “Listen, go away and mind your own business.” he said. “If there was a problem, I would have gone to my dad or McGonagall or even Dumbledore by now. And since I haven’t, there isn’t a problem. So leave.”

“That’s Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore.” she corrected.

“No one cares.” Draco and Sebastian said at the same time.

Professor Snape cleared his throat as he stepped behind her. “What seems to be the issue here?” he demanded.

The girl spun around slightly. “Ah, Professor Snape. I was just telling these two if they were having bullying problems, they should tell a Professor. And they have been nothing but rude to me about it.” she said. 

“What? You came and interrupted our conversation!” Draco cried.

“Enough. Ten points from Ravenclaw. Now go sit at your table and stop causing problems.” Severus stated. She sighed and did as she was told. “As for you two, don’t pick anymore fights today. I’ve had to take enough points away from Slytherin this week with all the fights that have been taking place between us and Mr. Weasley.”

“Yes sir.” the two said, knowing fully well that Severus had done that and wasn’t just saying if for fluff. He would take points off in private.

Once Severus had walked away, Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. “So, what’s on the schedule for today?” he asked. Hopefully it would be a simple class. Maybe he could get some sleep in it.

Draco pulled out his schedule. “We have Potions...with Gryffindor.” he said. It was acid in his voice and the dislike for Gryffindor was obvious. A groan escaped Sebastian. Draco sighed. “Who knows. Maybe Weasel isn’t in potions today.”

“I doubt he wouldn’t be.” Sebastian replied. “Hopefully we won’t be near him. Who knows what kind of things he will throw into our potions.”

“Well, if he does, Gryffindor will definitely be losing points.” Draco pointed out.

Sebastian laughed.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

It was about half an hour from when Severus’ first class was supposed to start. He was making his was over to his classroom when Dumbledore approached him. “Severus, can I have a moment of your time?” he asked.

“I have class starting in half an hour.” he replied. “Can this wait?”

“I’m afraid not. It is about Harry Potter.”

Dread filled Severus for a split second but he kept it hidden behind his masks. “Headmaster, I have nothing to say on the matter.” he said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to go prep for as it is Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

“This won’t take much time. Severus, we need Harry to come to this school. Where is he? You know he needs to come here in order to be safe from Voldemort.” Dumbledore said.

Severus sighed. This wasn’t going to end well. He called to Marcus Flint as he started to walk by. “Do you have a class this morning Mr. Flint?” Severus asked the Prefect. 

He shook his head. “No, Professor.” 

“If I am not at my classroom in half an hour, let my students inside.” he said. Severus knew he could trust Flint to do as he instructed. Flint nodded and headed towards the dungeons. Severus turned back to Dumbledore. “Headmaster, I have already expressed that I do not know where Potter is.”

“What happened to him? Last I heard of him, he was still living with you.”

“What has happened to him is none of your concern. I was placed as his guardian. Not you.” 

“Severus, remember your vow. Think of what Lilly would have wanted.”

Severus felt like exploding. How dare he bring up the woman he had killed? Did this man have no shame? “I am fulfilling my Vow. I am keeping him safe.” This conversation was getting nowhere. Severus needed it to end so he could get to his class.

Dumbledore seemed to want to push the matter, but Severus had already put his foot down. He wasn’t going to say anymore in the matter. “There is also the situation concerning your other son, Sebastian. I received a notice from the Goblins that I owe money from his accounts as well as items and that they have already removed all the money I had saved, but I have never met your son or used his accounts for any reason. I believe there has simply been a misunderstanding.”

“No. If the Goblins have stated that you owe my son money, then you owe him money. I have no say in what the Goblins have decided.” Severus replied. So, the notice had been sent to him. The Potions Master wondered if the others had received notices too. Remus had already been covered as he was there when they found out. “Perhaps you should stop dipping your fingers into other peoples accounts. Then this wouldn’t have happened at all.”

Dumbledore looked unhappy with that response. “Severus, surely you can request that the charges be dropped. Think of what Lilly would have wanted.”

“Albus, I am not having charges dropped when you are in debt to my son.” he replied calmly. “If you think there is a problem, you can take it up with the bank. Now if you will excuse me. I have a class starting in ten minutes.”

With that, Severus walked away. As he walked, he felt a compulsion spell hit him. It wanted him to listen to dumbledore. He froze and almost gave into it before he realized what hit him. Severus turned and looked at Dumbledore. Internally, he was completely shocked. While the insane headmaster didn’t have his wand out, he still had something to do with the spell that had just hit him. With a final glare, Severus turned and headed down to the dungeon.

When he arrived outside the classroom, he didn’t see anyone out there. The students were sitting in the Potions classroom. Severus knew they were in there. He was internally glad that he had Flint send them in as he was a few minutes late thanks to Dumbledork. Collecting himself quickly, he threw open the door and stormed in.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.” he snapped, making his way to the front of the classroom while reciting the speech he gave all first years every year. “As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…” He paused and looked over at Draco and Sebastian who both smiled at him before he continued, “who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.”

Sebastian and Draco looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a fun year in potions for sure. Unlike quite a few of the other students, Sebastian and Draco had already been taught the basics of potion making and knew what do. Blessings of either having a medical witch for a mother or a potions master for a father.

From the Gryffindor side of the room, everyone heard weasley comment, “Yeah, but I bet that we’ll never learn all that since snakes like to keep things to themselves.” he mumbled to Thomas, who had been sitting next to him.

“Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention.” Severus continued, stepping right in front of Weasley's table. The red headed boy looked up and swallowed at the sight. “Mr. Weasley, our schools newest celebrity for losing at least fifty points a day. Since you don’t believe that you must listen to me while I am speaking, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Sebastian and Draco instantly raised their hands. Severus ignored them as Weasley shrugged.

“You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Weasley, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

Draco and Sebastian’s hands went up again. They knew Severus saw them as did Weasley, but they still weren’t called upon. Maybe this would cause the red headed idiot to say something cruel and get him to lose points again.

Weasley glared slightly. “I don't know, Sir.”

 

“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?”

“I don't know, Sir. But two of your snakes seem to know. Why don’t you call on them?” he demanded in a smug tone.

Everyone in slytherin held their breath. No one spoke to the Potions Master like that. Severus raised an eyebrow. “Such a pity. It seems your fame means nothing here, Mr. Weasley.” he said, heading back to the front of the classroom. “Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor and five points for never opening up a book.”

Weasley moved to argue but Thomas kicked him under a table. “Don’t you’ll lose us more points, idiot.” he hissed.

“In deed, Mr. Thomas. Sebastian, tell me the answer to my first question.” Severus ordered.

Sebastian nodded. “You would create a sleeping potion named Draught of Living Death since it is so powerful that causes a person to appear dead.” he answers.

“Correct. Mr. Thomas, the second questions answer?”

Thomas jumped at being called upon. “Y-you would find a bezoar in your supply cabinet I’m assuming, professor.” he said, “But it is also found as a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It can save you from most poisons.”

“Correct. Mr. Malfoy, the last questions answer.”

“Yes Professor Snape. There is no difference. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant. It also goes by another name, aconite.” Draco answered.

Severus nodded. “Very good. Five points to Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin.” he says before looking around. “The rest of you, why aren’t you copying that down?”

Papers started shuffling around as students were working to get down everything that they had just heard. Severus sighed. This was going to be a long class. 

After a few moments, he spelled some instructions onto the chalkboard. “Here is your first potion. Based off of what is on the board, can any of you idiots tell me what potion this is?”

Everyone looked at the board. ‘Part 1: Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron. Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds. Wave your wand. Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes.

 

‘Part 2: Add 3 horned slugs to your cauldron. Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron. Stir 5 times, clockwise. Wave your wand to complete the potion.’

After a moment of reading, a few different hands went up. He looked around. Most of them were from slytherin but a couple were form Gryffindor. Oddly enough, his son didn’t raise his hand. He glanced over at Weasley, who wasn’t paying attention. “Weasley. What is this?” he demanded.

“Uh...a potion?” he said dumbly, causing a few members of his house to snicker.

Severus folded his arms, unimpressed. “Five points from Gryffindor for trying to be funny when you’re clearly not. Mr. Malfoy, what potion is this?”

“It is Cure for Boils, Professor. It is also known as Boil Cure. It cures boils even those caused by the Pimple Jinx.” Draco replied.

“Correct. Yes, Sebastian?” Severus asked as Sebastian frowned and raised his hand.

“Professor, there is something wrong in the instructions.” he said, pointing. “In part two, it says to add three horned slugs, but you’re supposed to add four.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, but he wasn’t fully surprised. A few students looked up the recipe and found that Sebastian was correct if severus was hearing the murmurs correctly. “That is correct, Sebastian. Fifteen points for catching an intentional error and another five points for answering the question correctly. You will make these potions today in class with the person at your table. You will not be given extra time to complete this assignment if you do not finish it before the bell rings. Now get to work.”

Everyone broke off to work on the potion. For a bunch of first years, everyone seemed to be doing well on their assignment, including the Gryffindors. Though, he would never admit that verbally. The first half went by smoothly with a few minor errors, but no cauldrons exploded or melted. So, that was a good sign. It was during the second part that troubles seemed to begin. First, Crabbe and Goyle’s cauldron melted, causing the two boys to be sent to the Hospital wing for boils. Then, Sebastian and Draco’s potion would have exploded if Sebastian hadn’t blocked a few different items from landing in it. Next, a few Gryffindors potions wouldn’t turn to the correct coloring no matter what they did. Severus then learned that they hadn’t been putting in porcupine quills. They had been putting regular quills into it. The two failed the assignment and were given detention, which would later be used to help teach them potions. Then, the big problem happened.

 

Severus was walking by the Gryffindor tables when he heard Weasley say, “Of course its not the right color. He purposely told us the wrong information and Snape just went with it.”

“But, everyone else who’s done what Snape pointed out earlier has this exact same color at this stage. We just need to turn it clockwise five times.” Thomas said, grabbing the stirrer.

He moved to do the final step, but Weasley snatched it from him. “It’s counterclockwise you idiot.” he said, starting to stir it the wrong way. “Pass me some powder. We didn’t put it in yet.”

Thomas did as he was told, rechecking the instructions. “Uh, I don’t think we were ever supposed to put any powder in except for the snake fang powder.” 

“Don’t be stupid. My mom makes potions. She said to put this stuff in there.” Weasley replied.

Severus barely had enough time to react. He threw up a quick shield around the rest of the classroom as the cauldron exploded. Several students ducked under their tables. Sebastian and Draco put up a shield as well to protect those who were closest to Thomas and Weasley. Once the exploding had stopped, everyone who put shields up brought them down. Severus instantly sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey, requesting that she hurried to the Potions Classroom. Students watched the Doe leave in awe as he went to Weasley and Thomas’ sides. 

The two idiots were covered in boils and burns from the explosion itself. Weasley’s hands were badly burned to the point were he possibly couldn’t use them for a month at least. Thomas wasn’t too bad. He appeared to have minimal damage as he had been further away from the explosion. Thomas was crying in pain. “I’m sorry Professor. I tried to stop him.” he said.

“You two are idiots. You don’t put Bulbadox powder in potions.” Severus replied as Pomfrey entered the classroom.

She looked concerned. “What happened?” she asked, rushing to the sides of the injured students.

“Someone put Bulbadox powder in my supply cabinet and Weasley thought it would be an excellent idea to put it into a potion.” Severus informed her as she casted a scan spell. “It would have been worse, but Sebastian and Malfoy put up some shields around students.”

Pomfrey nodded. “I agree. Ten points to Slytherin each for protecting your fellow students.” she said, “Now lets get you two to the infirmary. I will be informing both of your parents about what happened.”

“You also have lost Gryffindor thirty points each for putting your fellow housemates in danger. I will also be writing to your parents and you both have detention with me at seven once both of you are released form the hospital wing.” Severus added as they were taken away. Once Pomfrey took them out of the classroom he turned to the rest of the students. “Now let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Do not, I repeat, do not mess around in potions class. Some of these potions could kill you if done incorrectly. Am I understood?”

“Yes Professor Snape.” all the students said at once. 

“Good. Now bottle your potions and start cleaning up your area. Class is dismissed early today.” Severus announced. “I want you all to right me a five inch essay about classroom safety. Leave your bottled potions on my desk. Sebastian, a word after class.”

Sebastian nodded as he and Draco quickly bottled their finished potion and cleaned up. Sebastian waited until the rest of the students had left before approaching his dad. “You wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes, it’s about Harry Potter.” he said.

Sebastian frowned. “What about him?”

“Dumbledore is continuing to ask where he is. Sebastian, we can go one of two routes. Have a story where Harry was sent off to private school or announce that you are Harry.” Severus explained. “But we can’t keep pretending that Harry never existed.”

“But, why? He doesn’t exist. That blood adoption ensured that.”

“I know that and I know that your friends know that. But eventually everyone will learn.”

Sebastian backed away. “But you said I don’t have to tell them.”

“Sebastian…”

“You said so!” with that, Sebastian ran out of the room, fleeing the dungeon.

“Sebastian!” Severus yelled after him, but his son was already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and comments for last chapter. I'm a touch surprised you all like it so much.  
> This chapters shout outs go to ThePhoenixandTheDragon and Nightshade_sydneylover150.  
> As usual, if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns, leave them in the comments below. All comments, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

All of Slytherin was running around Hogwarts. Severus had been put on edge when he didn’t find his son after he ran away from him upset. He didn’t want to alarm anyone so he didn’t say anything right away. Maybe Sebastian would calm down and come back on his own. Plus, he couldn’t search for his son without him being gone for at least a few hours as he did have classes to teach still. However, once Sebastian didn’t join his housemates for lunch, everyone began to get worried. Severus canceled all of his classes to search for his son. A few members of the other houses were looking as well such as Longbottom, Roberson, and a few other students that Severus couldn’t remember the names of. Every Slytherin began to get even more worried as dinner starting to approach, and the first year had yet to make an appearance. Draco and Roberson were running around on the third floor.

“Sebastian!” Draco called, running up a flight of stairs.

“Snape, where are you?” Roberson said, before frowning. She glanced around the area they were walking towards. “Hey, Malfoy isn’t this the floor that we aren’t supposed to be on? The floor that means instant death or something or another. The one we were warned about in the beginning of the year.”

Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Isn’t that the fourth floor?” he asked the silky haired girl.

“No, I think that’s this floor. If I remember correctly, he said ‘Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.’” she said quoting the headmaster perfectly. “Though, I am confused. If something was so dangerous it would give us a ‘painful death’, so to speak, why would it be here? Aren’t students supposed to be safe at this school?”

Draco paused for a moment and thought about what she had said. She had a point, but his pride wouldn’t let him say that. The two reached a door and stepped inside. A fire on a what looked like a stone support sprung to life as if lit by an unseen person. Draco glanced down the hall as Roberson looked at the structure, thoroughly fascinated by the design and magic behind it. There was a door at the end of the hallway. It caught Draco’s attention.

“Lets check out that door.” he said, pointing while walking towards it.

“But this is the forbidden corridor. Snape wouldn’t intentionally break any of the rules, would he?” Roberson asked.

“I don’t know what he’d do when he’s upset. The only times I’ve seen him upset resulted in his dad calming him down.” Draco admitted, “We should check just in case. Unless you’re too scared to do so.” he added with a smirk. ‘Take that you smart ass.’

Roberson glared at him. “A Roberson never flees from a challenge.” she stated, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Taking off her robe and tying it around her waist, Roberson walked to the door, pushing up her sleeves.

The blonde haired boy had to backup a bit so she didn’t run him over by accident as she marched by. He was impressed. This was what Hufflepuff’s were made of? Maybe people should be making fun of them. They weren’t all losers after all. He quickly followed after her, not wanting to be left behind. Flames lit as they walked passed. Roberson’s steps echoed through the room. It was like a scene in a play or muggle movie where an important person would walk past their subordinates, looking superior. When they reached the door, she gave it a tug. The door was locked.

“Stand back, I’ll open it.” Draco said, pulling out his wand. He knew a spell that could easily get that door opened.

“Wait a second.” Roberson said, stopping him. She reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a muggle pen with drawings taped on to it and had a key hanging on the end. She pushed it into a small dent in the wall and pushes the latch up before pulling the door open. “It’s open now.”

Draco glared. “I could have used a spell for that.” he points out.

“What was the point when I could just unlock it manually?” 

“You act like a muggleborn.”

“That’s because I am. Duh.”

Draco stared for a moment before the two stepped into the room and froze. A massive three headed dog lay on the floor. All three of the heads where curled around something. Roberson frowned slightly. She leaned over slightly and almost gasped loudly when draco covered her mouth. ‘Are you trying to get us killed?’ he mouthed.

Roberson pulled his hand off her mouth. “It’s Snape. He’s next to the dog. Stay here. Let me get it to like us.” she said, taking a few steps closer to the cerberus.

It opened its eyes and growled at her. She smiled and knelt down so that she was lower than it. Not that she wasn’t already, but it was a technique that often worked. Slowly, she pulled a bag of dog treats out of her pocket. Draco stared shocked. What normal person carries around dog treats in their pocket? He shoved the thought aside. Whatever helps the situation. Roberson pulled a few treats out and held them out to the enormous dog. They sniffed the food for a moment as if skeptical about them before eventually accepting the delicious treat. She smiled and stepped closer before sitting on the floor sitting on the floor. Roberson motioned for Draco to come sit next to her on the ground when the Cerberus didn’t freak out, bark, or glare. He sighed and did as he was told slowly, glancing at the massive dog. He didn’t want it to get mad at him for any reason. It was big enough to tear him apart with a single bite. Draco turned his attention to the scene in front of him.

Sebastian was sitting, knees pulled up to his chest. His face was buried into his knees. Back was pressed up into the cerberus’ side. He was holding still, but if he had been here for hours, then he could have been tired. Maybe from crying. Roberson glanced at Draco worried. She nodded her head at Sebastian. Draco looked back at her confused. What was she wanting him to do?

“What?” Draco hissed.

“Human feelings aren’t really my thing.” she admitted in a whisper.

Draco stared at her. Internally, his mouth dropped. Was this girl for real? Was she even human? What kind of person said ‘Human feelings aren’t really my thing’?! He sighed and scooted closer to Sebastian. “Bas?” he said quietly.

“Go away.” Sebastian said, his voice barely over a mumbled as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. “I wanna be alone.”

“You’ve been alone all day.” Roberson pointed out.

Sebastian glared at her. “I want to continue being alone.”

Draco rolled his eyes. These two were so ridiculous at times. “Sebastian, you’ve been missing all day. Everyone’s been looking for you. We’re all worried, especially your dad.” he said.

“Dad can go rot in hell for all I care.”

Draco and Roberson blinked in surprise. This was a first for both of them, mostly for Draco. He glanced at Roberson who shrugged. She didn’t know what to do. No surprise right there. Draco sighed. He needed to tread lightly right now. Sebastian had gotten this massive dog to not attack him somehow. “What did Severus do?” he asked carefully.

Sebastian glared at him. Draco could tell for sure that sebastian had indeed been crying. “He wants to tell Dumbledore.” the ravenette said.

“Tell Dumbledore what?”

Sebastian glanced at Roberson, who had turned her attention to the cerberus. She glanced over to see Sebastian looking at her. She smiled. “I can keep a secret.” she said. “But if you’d rather, I can just focus on your friend here. Maybe he’ll let me climb onto his back. You poor thing. You’re just a puppy.” 

Sebastian hesitated. “Take a vow.”

“Ok...how?” Sebastian and Draco stared at her for a moment. She looked between the two purebloods. “What?” 

“How could you not...right. Muggleborn. Look, all you do is just swear on your magic that you will not repeat what has been revealed today. And say his full name...what is your full name?” Draco said.

“Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape.”

“And say mine as well. It is Draco Lucius Malfoy.” he concluded.

“Oh geez. That’s a long name and a lot to remember, but I’ll try my best to say it all correctly.” Roberson said as she nodded. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. When she did so, she calmly said, “I swear upon my magic that I will not repeat anything Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape or Draco Lucius Malfoy tell me today.”

The three could feel magic move around them. It was peaceful and comforting. It flowed around Roberson, pushing through her for a moment before relaxing fully once again. Sebastian didn’t speak for a moment. It was unusual for magic to react in such a way due to a vow but he dismissed it. After a few moments, he spoke. “Dad wants me to tell Dumbledore that I’m Harry Potter.” he said quietly. “He’s been asking questions, and Dad seems to be at his limit.”

Draco nodded slowly, understanding the situation instantly. “Ok. And I take it you don’t want him to know.”

Sebastian nodded slowly. “No. I don’t want to tell him. Harry Potter doesn’t exist anymore.”

Roberson thought for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the situation. “So, you’re upset because Professor Snape wants to tell Headmaster Dumbledore that you are this Harry Potter. Am I following along correctly?” Sebastian nodded. “And you don’t want to tell him because Harry doesn’t exist any more.” Another nod. “Why don’t you want to tell him? And why doesn’t Harry exist anymore?”

“Back when I was Harry, I was abused by my aunt and uncle and cousin. My dad blood adopted me in July. When I was blood adopted, my name changed to Sebastian. Dumbledore allowed me to be abused and wanted to send me back after I was taken away from them.” Sebastian said quietly.

“And you think the headmaster will try and send you back to that household if he finds out you and Harry are initially the same person.” she says quietly, her face was ridden with shock and horror.

Sebastian nodded. “Exactly.”

She slowly nodded, thinking some more. “What’s the difference between between blood adoptions and regular adoptions?” she asked.

The two boys looked at her like she was crazy. “You’re kidding right?” Draco asked. “You don’t know the difference?”

“No. I’m being completely serious. What? I’m muggleborn. I’m new to the wizarding world. Remember?”

Draco thought for a moment before shrugging. She had a point. “That might explain a thing or two, honestly. Listen, a blood adoption is where you are adopted into a wizarding family by blood. Quite literally. You drink a potion made with a couple drop of blood from those who are blood adopting you, and when you take an inheritance test, you are part of the family as if you had been born into the family while still being related to your previous family. That way in court, you can say you are part of a particular family by both law and by blood.” he explained. “A regular adoption just means that you are part of a family by law and not blood.”

Roberson nodded again. “Ok. So you were blood adopted by Professor Snape?”

Sebastian nodded. 

“Then, isn’t it impossible for the Headmaster to take you away from your new family as you are now related to Professor Snape? As your new father, he has final say in what happens to you by law.” she pointed out. “And the Headmaster is just that. A headmaster. The only thing he has even a slight say in is what happens at school. Even then, it’s not a whole lot.”

“But he’ll still try.”

Roberson nodded. “That’s probably true, but he will probably fail. Professor Snape seems rather determined to keep you safe no matter what the cost.”

“Roberson has a point, Sebastian.” Draco said. “Only way that Dumbledore could send you back is if Severus sends you there or if he steals you and forces you to go there after killing over half the wizarding world. After word got out about you being taken away, I highly doubt even you-know-who would send you back. Seriously, you are safe from him. But if you’re still not comfortable, I’m sure we can come up with some weird excuse about where Harry Potter is located. Maybe we could have him being privately trained at one of your manors or one of the Malfoys. I bet Severus could arrange for a few people to help out with that. My dad could be one of them.”

Sebastian studied Draco for a moment. “You sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure. Severus would never make you do something you don’t like.”

After another moment, Sebastian nodded and stood up. The cerberus looked over at them and whined. Sebastian rubbed his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” he said. “I bet Roberson would like to come to.”

“Oh yes, please.” she answered.

The three were about to leave the room when they heard voices outside the door. Roberson, Sebastian, and Draco froze. It sounded like Weasley and that Bushy hair girl. The three first years pressed their ears against the door to listen in on the other two’s conversation. It was slightly tricky as they seemed to be away from the door. 

“We aren’t supposed to be here, Weasley. This is the third floor. It’s forbidden.” the girl seemed to be saying. 

“Oh hush. Dumbledore wants us looking for Sebastian, and this is the one place that no one else has looked.” 

At that moment, there was a slight meow followed by a squeak from the girl. Draco, Sebastian, and Roberson instantly knew who was there. Mrs. Norris. “Is that Filch’s cat?” the girl asked. 

Yep. It was Mrs. Norris. 

“Run!” Weasley cried.

The three first years could hear footsteps running towards the door. The boys were starting to worry that they were about to be found, but Roberson went and quickly locked the door. Sebastian, Draco, and Roberson grinned. No one could get in now. They jumped when something hit the door at full speed and started tugging on the door, clearly trying to get it to open. Sebastian and Draco were trying to not laugh while Roberson was beaming with pride. She was very proud of herself.

“It’s locked!” they heard Weasley cry out. “That’s it. We’re done for!”

“Move over!” the girl snapped. “Alohomora.”

Sebastian, Draco, and Roberson paled as the door unlocked. They quickly went and hid behind the cerberus dog. No sooner than they hid, the fluffy haired girl and Weasley bolted into the room. A few more seconds and they would have been discovered for sure. Weasley glared at the girl. “Alohomora?” he demanded.

“Standard book of spells, chapter 7. It’s a spell that you should be learning that spell soon.” she replied before putting an ear to the door. She listened for a few moments before nodding slowly and stepping away. “I think Filch is gone.”

“He probably thought this door was locked.” Weasley said with a smirk.

“It was locked.” she said, turning around and went pale at the sight of the massive dog behind them. She froze and pulled on Weasley’s sleeve. “But I think it was for a good reason. Look…”

The cerberus slowly sat up and looked up at them. Each head starred for a minute, wondering why the hell the other kids were in the room, before starting to bark like mad. The two first years let out a terrified shriek before bolting out of the room as fast as possible. As they ran out, a pouch got caught on the door and was torn off of the bushy haired girls waist. She didn’t seem to notice it was gone. 

Sebastian, Draco, and Roberson started laughing after Weasley and the bushy haired girl ran away. Draco wiped a tear away. “That, that was hilarious.” he said between each laugh unable to stop.

“Gods. The way that they screamed.” Roberson said, trying to stop laughing as well but also failing. “Oh, that’s going to be an excellent memory. I wish I could see that over and over again. I can’t believe they actually came in here.”

Sebastian nodded slowly. “I wonder why they were here. I’m not exactly friends with the girl and Weasley and I could never be friends.” he pointed out. “Everyone knows this. It’s practically common knowledge by now. At least I would assume that with how much I avoid him and that one time he sent me to the hospital wing.”

“I heard them mentioning that Headmaster Dumbledore told them to look for you.” Roberson said.

“But why?” Draco asked. “It’s very clear how sebastian feels about Weasel. Merlin, it’s clear most slytherins feel about him.”

Roberson nodded. “Not just Slytherins. Weasley is a bully. Not many people like him period dot.”

Sebastian frowned. He opened his mouth to say something more on the subject when the pouch hanging from the door caught his eye. “Look what the girl left behind.” Sebastian grabbed it. The pouch was old, worn, and appeared to be outdated by at least a century. “Is this a new trend for females or something? Cause, this is really old.” he said with a laugh, looking it over. What kind of person was the girl if she carried around a bag like this? 

“Let me see.” Roberson said.

Sebastian handed it to her. Draco studied it. “A new trend or not, I’ll bet you ten galleons that this is important to that bossy little brat. How much you wanna bet that there’s embarrassing stuff in there we could use to prank her?”

“I kind adoubt it. It doesn’t look like it could hold much.” Roberson pointed out. It was small. It was the same size as her palm. But she seemed to like it so the boys assumed that regardless, Roberson might keep it.

“What’s the harm in looking? Come on. Open it.” Sebastian said.

Roberson nodded and turned it to dump the items out on the floor. To their greatest shock and surprise, the three watched potion vials, books, quills and ink, random items, and various papers fall out. They crashed on the floor with a loud thud. Surprisingly enough, the vials and ink didn’t shatter. They must have had a charm on them to prevent that. Sebastian, Draco, and Roberson looked at the items before at each other. None of them were really sure how to react. Sebastian was confused as to why a first year would need to have a bag like this, Draco was in shock at the amount of stuff that had been in the bag, and Roberson was curious how a bag could hold that much. She reached her hand into the bag and it went all the way down to her shoulder.

“How?” she asked.

Sebastian thought for a moment. “I think it’s an extension charm.” he said. “It basically gives the bag more room to hold items.”

Roberson's eyes widened. “Can I keep this?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Draco said.

She grinned and started rounding up all of the items. One of the potions caught her attention. It was a silvery blue color. It seemed strange. “Malfoy, do you recognize this?” she asked, handing him the potion.

Draco frowned as he looked at it. Opening the vial, he took a sniff of it. “Hmm. A compulsion based potion, I think. But aren’t these illegal?” 

“I think so.” Sebastian said. “Dad can’t make them without the ministries permission.”

“So, why would that girl have one...no, a few of them.” Roberson said, counting the vail’s with the same coloring in them. “Are they advanced potions?”

“Yeah. If one thing goes wrong, it could explode or something.” Sebastian said, thinking back when Severus first told him about such potions.

“Then what’s a first year doing with one. I doubt she could have made it.”

“Not without supervision at least.” Draco added.

Sebastian thought for a moment. “Lets get this to my dad. He’ll know what to do.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Life got crazy.  
> Normally I do shout outs, but it has been so long. So, if you are still reading this fanfic, leave a comment and you can be in my next chapters shout out.  
> Thank you for being patient with me. Hopefully you like this chapter. Also, if you're a DragonBall fan, I'm posting my first DragonBall fanfic's first chapter soon. Please take a look.  
> *edit* I made some errors without realizing it. I fixed the errors.

Chapter 14

Severus was pacing around in his quarters. Tom sat on one of the chairs watching him. It was getting late, and Sebastian had yet to be found. The most of the Slytherins had already retreated to their common room and dorm for the night as they either had clubs early in the morning, a class at midnight if they had Astronomy, or they didn’t want to get in trouble for staying out past curfew regardless if they had permission from the head of their house. Everyone knew that Dumbledore wouldn’t care that a student from slytherin was missing or if they had permission. They would be given as much detention or even suspension as possible without even being asked why they were out. Severus didn’t know if he would be able to sleep due to all the stress he was feeling. He couldn’t even focus on his potions. Tom actually had to put away his potions before they nearly exploded twice. Tom had to help Severus calm down after he nearly exploded at Dumbledore who said that they couldn’t call aurors as the wards would have told him if Sebastian had left the school grounds, which was complete bull. There were plenty of ways off of the school grounds without informing the headmaster. He would know.

He sighed. “Maybe Sebastian went out to the forest. Or maybe the green houses. He sometimes went to our green house when he was really upset. Being around nature always calmed him down.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “You think your son went to the forbidden forest? Even after being told that he couldn’t go into it without a teacher escorting him. And if he went to the green houses, he would have been seen by some one by now. You know how Pomona is about her greenhouse. She wouldn’t let students even near the place if she had any say in it.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he went to the forest because he knew that we wouldn’t look there first. I should go ask Hagrid if he has seen or heard from someone something about Sebastian.” Severus started to grab his coat. His worry was growing even more. What if something had gotten a hold of his son? What if he was hurt? What if...his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

“Enter.” he said, looking over.

Tom looked over as well, slightly confused as the wards hadn’t told either of them that someone was there. Maybe they had been so focused that they missed the wards telling them. It had happened once or twice when they had been staying in Slytherin Castle. Though, those had been rather...intimate moments. Of course they wouldn’t be focusing on paying any mind to the wards. Oh those had been some rather embarrassing moments for Severus. Though, it gave Tom a reason to practice new spells on idiotic recruits. Fond memories. Those were good times. For the Dark lord at least. Especially because it was usually followed by severus chasing down whoever interrupted them and casting some rather creative curses and later potions once he calmed down enough to spell potions into the person.

Tom was brought back to reality as Draco Malfoy and Roberson kid opened the door. They looked slightly worried and a bit tense. “Professors.” they both said at once. A couple of Prefects were standing behind them, one from Hufflepuff and the other from slytherin. The prefects didn’t appear to be happy with two first years being out past curfew.

Severus frowned. “Mr. Malfoy, Miss Roberson. Come in. What are both of you doing outside of your common rooms? It is past curfew.” he demanded. He had to keep up slight appearances despite his panic. Though, he doubted his godson and Miss Roberson would blab to anyone given the situation he was currently in.

“We were talking with Sebastian, Professor Snape.” Roberson said, stepping in with Draco.

Severus was about to ask them where his son was when they stepped aside. He stared as he watched his son step in front of them. Sebastian looked worried, even a bit upset. He refused to look at his father, choosing to look down at the floor instead. Severus sighed. “Ten points to Slytherin and ten points to...What’s your house, Miss Roberson?”

“Hufflepuff, Professor.” she said frowning slightly. She was wearing her house colors. The eleven year old didn’t push it. From what Sebastian had told them, the professor must have been straining himself to keep awake and calm.

Tom frowned as well. Severus must have been really worried if he couldn’t remember the house of one of his students. He was never forgetful. Severus had always expressed that he couldn’t afford being forgetful, especially in his profession of being a Potions Master, Potions Professor, and Head of Slytherin. Sebastian must have really meant a lot to the Potions Master.

“And ten points to Hufflepuff for finding Sebastian. I’ll write passes back to your dorms.” Severus said, turning to locate his passes. He was too tired to care that they were out. They brought him his son and that was all that mattered.

One of the Prefects, the Hufflepuff one, stepped in the room. “It’s alright, Professor. We can escort them back to the dorms.” he said, “Prefect Flint and I should be making our way back to our own dorms either way. It’s no trouble at all.”

Severus nodded. “Very well. You two head straight back to your dorms. I want to have a word with my son in private.”

“Of course, Professors. We can talk more later, Sebastian.” Draco said as he and Roberson left the room with a wave and a nod towards Severus and Tom.

Tom looked over at Severus. He stood up slowly. “I’ll leave you two to it then.” he said, moving to leave as well.

“No. It’s fine.” Severus stated.

Tom looked at him surprised, but he nodded all the same. Severus waited until the door was shut and his wards told him that four students had left. He let out a sigh. Sebastian barely had enough time to react before he was tackled with a hug by the Potions Master. Severus held his son close. His body shook slightly as his nerves tried to calm down.

Severus pulled back after a moment and looked at his son. “Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape! Where have you been?” Severus demanded. “We’ve been looking for you all day. Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“I’m sorry, dad.” Sebastian said, finally looking at him. “I shouldn’t have ran off. I was upset and not thinking straight. I was hanging out with the dog on the third floor until Draco and Roberson found me.”

Tom and Severus stared at him. “You were hanging out with the Cerberus?” Tom asked.

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. He was unhappy that I was there at first, but he must have noticed how distressed I was and let me sit next to him.” he said, looking down. “He kept me company until Draco and Roberson found me.”

The Potions Master and Dark Lord shared a look of disbelief. “Sebastian, why did you run away?” Severus asked, deciding to let the dog situation go. He could just ask Draco and Roberson about it when he saw them next. He had to worry about one situation at a time. There was enough stress in his life right now as it was.

“I was scared.”

“About what?”

“Things…”

“What things?” Tom asked.

Sebastian looked over at him before glancing at his father. Severus sighed. “Sebastian, this isn’t your Professor Quirrell. This is a very dear friend of mine named Tom Riddle. He already knows about you and he sworn to never tell anyone. He hates the Headmaster just as much as we do.” he explained and reassured his son. He wondered if he should tell Sebastian that Tom was the Dark Lord, but he didn’t need to scare his son or cause confusion.

“You told him?!” Sebastian cried in pure horror.

“No, Sebastian. He didn’t. I figured it out for myself.” Tom informed him, kneeling down so that he was looking Sebastian in the eyes. “If you want, I can take a vow to not repeat any information you tell your father.”

The first year nodded his head. “Take a vow.” he said. He could tell his dad trusted this man, but he couldn’t be sure. He leaned up and whispered his full name despite that Tom had heard his full name earlier.

Tom nodded his head. “I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear upon my name and magic that I will not repeat any information that Severus Tobias Snape and Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape repeat without either or both of their consents.” Tom said.

Sebastian waited until magic had confirmed that Tom’s vow was complete. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I was worried about Dumbledore finding out. I don’t want to go back to my aunt and uncle. I panicked and ran away from you when you said that we might have to tell him, father.” he said. “But Draco and Roberson convinced me that even if Dumbledore knew, he can’t take me away. He is not my magical guardian nor my relative. By law, he can’t do anything. And if I was to be sent back to my relatives, people would know that something was wrong and do something about it because he broke the law.”

Severus blinked in surprise. That was true. He could have explained that to his son earlier had Sebastian not run away, but perhaps it was better to hear it from children his own age. “I’m glad that you understand that, Sebastian.” Severus said. “But, you still don’t need to have Dumbledore know about it. We can arrange for a fake Harry Potter. Lucius has extended family and connections. It would be very easy to arrange.”

“I know. But, I don’t want to do that. It would be lying, and not in a good way. It would only hurt us more if it was found to be false.” Sebastian said. “It is ok if Dumbledore finds out.”

This surprised Severus and Tom. Severus mostly because Sebastian had been fighting him about not telling Dumbledore and Tom because this type of behavior surprised him. Considering Sebastian's situation, Tom would have expected the child to want to hide. That and Sebestain was acting very grown up. Severus recovered first out of the two. “Sebastian, are...are you sure?” he asked his son.

“I’m sure. I mean, I don’t want it to be announced, but if he asks, you can tell him.”

Severus sighed. “So, unless he demands where Harry Potter is and leaves me no other choice, I don’t say a word.” he said quietly. “Alright, I understand. It’s late. You can sleep in the spare bedroom for tonight, but I expect you to be back in your dorm room tomorrow.”

“I understand. Thanks, dad. And thank you, Professor.” he said.

Tom nodded his head as Sebastian walked into the spare room. Once the young man had left the room, he looked at Severus. “Severus, something isn’t right about this.” he said quietly. “No one changes their mind that quick.

“I know. I’m going to talk to him about it more in the morning. Thank you for making the vow and staying with me through this whole situation.” Severus said, sitting on a chair.

“Of course.” Tom glanced at the room Sebastian had just walked into. He reached out and felt the young boys magic. His eyes widened as he felt his own magic mixed in with Sebastians. “Severus, when you were at Gringotts, did you give Sebastian an inheritance test?”

The tired Potions Master looked up at him. “Yes, I did.”

“Was there...never mind. I need to retire for the night. I’ll speak with you tomorrow.” he said before quickly leaving the chambers and heading to his own.

Severus stared at him, very confused about what just happened, but he didn’t dwell on it as he needed sleep. Today had been a very, very long day.

-*-*-*-*-

Sebastian looked terrible when he came down to breakfast with Severus the next morning. Severus had asked his son if he had slept alright, but his concerns were dismissed as Sebastian said he was fine, despite that there was something clearly not right with this situation. The first year went and sat down with his house. Draco looked at him worried. “Uh, Sebastian, did you get any sleep last night?” he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, before letting his head fall onto the table.

“Was it the dream again?”

“Yes.” Sebastian said into the table. “It was terrible.”

Draco sighed. “This is starting to get ridiculous. You have got to talk to your father about this. It’s going to start affecting your school work if this keeps up.”

Sebastian glared at the blonde slightly. “You think I don’t already know that? But it’s fine. I got closer to understanding what the person is saying.” he said as Roberson walked over from the Hufflepuff table. “Morning, Roberson.”

“Morning, Sebastian. Malfoy. Please just call me Helena.” she said, smiling. “Mind if I sit with you guys?”

The entire slytherin house looked at her suspiciously. Despite that they appreciated her assistance with finding Sebastian, Draco had told everyone as he didn’t find it a big deal, they were all snakes at the core. Of course they would be cautious about someone who wasn’t one of them sitting at their table. Prefect Flint spoke up. “Why don’t you want to sit at your own table?” he asked, voicing the rest of his houses question. Well, everyone but Draco and the half asleep Sebastian.

“I was hoping to sit with my friends. The Hufflepuffs find me too weird and don’t want to sit with me.” she answered honestly.

“Weird how?” a seventh year asked.

Roberson, now Helena, smiled. “I was raised by a centaur and an elf.” she said proudly. “They think I’m weird because of the random things I just happen to know because of it.”

Everyone at the slytherin table, including Sebastian and Draco, was staring at her in shock. The hufflepuff looked very confused at everyone staring. Draco spoke. “You’re half centaur, half elf?” he asked, confused. “I thought magical creatures weren’t allowed as students.”

“Huh? Oh, no, I personally am not a magical creature. My parents are my step parents. My biological parents are human.” she explained quickly. “They found me lost in the woods and took me in.”

Sebastian rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “So you’re human?”

“Yes.”

“You can sit with us.” he mumbled, trying hard to stay awake.

Prefect Flint frowned. “Sebastian, are you sure that is a good idea?” he asked, quietly.

The first year nodded. “She’s a friend. Besides, I don’t wanna hear arguing about how rude we were. Now, please, sit, Helena.”

“Thank you very much.” she said as couple of third years scooted over so she could fit at their table. She sat next to Sebastian. The whole Great Hall was quiet as she sat down. None of the professors dared to breath in fear the Hufflepuff first year would be hexed. Helena nibbled of an apple she had brought from her own table.

Whispers broke out as nothing happened to Helena. Everyone was talking about how someone was sitting at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins chose to ignore it. Draco looked at her. “How was your rest?” he asked, deciding to make simple conversation as an act.

Helena smiled at him. She knew exactly what he was doing. “I slept very well. What about you and Sebastian, Malfoy?”

“Call me Draco. I slept fairly well. Though, I can’t say the same about Sebastian.” the two first years looked at the ravenette sitting between them.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Nightmares?” Helena asked quietly, concerned for her friend.

Sebastian shrugged. “It was more like nightmare, singular. Not plural. I’ve been having the same nightmare over and over.”

The Hufflepuff frowned. “Really? Have you asked your father for a sleeping draught?”

“No, I don’t need it.”

“Excuse my language, but that is complete bullshit.” Helena said, looking at Sebastian. “We are eleven. We need our sleep. If this dream is continually occurring, get help. My mother was a dream-reader. She always says ‘if dreams are recurring, either the spirits beyond the veil are trying to warn you about something or your subconscious is trying to warn you about something.’ It could be something serious.”

“Oh that is complete nonsense.” a female voice said behind them.

Sebastian, Draco, and Helena turned to see the bushy haired girl and weasel standing behind them. The two slytherins and hufflepuff fought down a groan. Of course these two would be eavesdropping on their conversation. Sebastian turned back to his breakfast, choosing to ignore them. Helena went back to eating her food as well. Draco glared at the two dunderheads.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to listen in on someone else’s conversation?” he demanded, not even bothering to be nice. “Did you not learn your lesson last time? Go away. We don’t have anything to say to you.”

The female Ravenclaw frowned. “Well, there’s no reason to be rude. We just wanted to see if Sebastian was alright. He was missing yesterday.” she said, folding her arms.

Draco moved to tell her to leave them alone, but Helena spoke up. “Curiosity tyele y' hin re'na Caution vare i' edan.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Weasel demanded, thinking the hufflepuff had insulted them.

“You’re friend is fairly intelligent. I’m sure she can figure it out. Now please go so we may finish eating in peace.” Helena said, looking at them.

He glared at her. “Come on, Granger. Told you these freaks wouldn’t be worth the trouble.”

“It takes one to know one.” Helena stated before turning to draco. “Would it be alright if I had some of your drink? I forgot to bring my own cup with me.”

“Of course. It’s just pumpkin juice though.” Draco said, shocked that a Hufflepuff could be such a savage.

He started to hand her his cup Weasley knocked it out of his hand, the drink spilling onto Helena’s lap. Gasps could be heard around them. Helena blinked in surprise at the Gryffindor’s rudeness. She smiled slightly and looked a the older slytherins. “Would anyone happen to know a charm that could clean this? I’m afraid its my only pair of nice pants.” she asked, ignoring the Gryffindors. “I’d rather not wear my dresses my mother packed. They are hardly appropriate for school.”

“I know a charm.” ‘Granger’ said, pulling out her wand. Before anyone can stop her, she casted a spell. “Scourgify.”

Helena cried out as her pants were splashed with acid. Prefect Flint ran over from her spot at the table, tearing off his robes and covering the Hufflepuff. Severus, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall ran over. No one was laughing as Helena started to tear up in embarrassment. Professor Sprout hugged the poor child as Severus summoned for Madam Pomfrey. It might have not been safe to move her if the acid had burned through her clothing.

“That was uncalled for.” Prefect Flint said glaring at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. “You could have seriously maimed her, Granger.”

“It was an accident.” Granger cried, shocked at what had happened.

Weasley rolled his eyes. “The traitor is over reacting. It’s just pants.”

“Your behaviors were highly inappropriate.” Professor Sprout said, rubbing the poor Hufflepuff’s back. “That’s fifty points a piece from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There there, child.”

“Fifty!” Granger and Weasley cried.

“But it was an accident.” the Ravenclaw said. “We did nothing wrong.” 

Severus glared at the two first years. “You refused to leave when asked to, insulted my snakes, and used a mangled spell on a fellow first year. You also will be serving detention with Filch for a month. I am sure the heads of your houses agree with me.” he said as Madam Pomfrey ran in. “Roberson was hit with a mangled spell. We did not know if it was safe to move her.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. Sebastian and Draco moved so she could sit next to the now crying first year. She moved the robes and inspected Helena. She sighed. “Mr. Malfoy, will you and Mr. Snape please help escort Miss Roberson to the infirmary?” she asked.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.” the boys said, helping Helena stand without the robe falling.

“Who cast the spell?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Surely that is unimportant, Poppy.” Dumbledore said, walking over.

The woman turned to the headmaster. “I am writing to Helena’s family, informing them of the situation. They have a right to know who hurt their daughter. You will be fortunate if they don’t press charges.”

Weasley snorted. “Yeah. An elf and centaur pressing charges against wizards. That’ll be a sight.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron. Helena was just saying that for attention. Centaur’s and Elves don’t exist.” Granger told him.

“That’s another 10 points for cheek.” Severus snapped at the gryffindor and ravenclaw before turning to Madam Pomfrey. “Granger attempted to clean Roberson’s clothes.”

The Matron sighed. “Thank you, Severus.” she said, turning to Draco and Sebastian who were both holding Helena. She lead them towards the hospital wing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! wow, I got a lot of comments from last chapter. But as promised, if you commented, you get a shout out for this chapter.  
> This chapters shout outs go to:  
> Dragonsrules18  
> PotionsChaos  
> Doctahpants  
> Nightshade_sydneylover150  
> QuiteBelatedly  
> ThePhoenixandTheDragon  
> Sandra_Bell (Love the nickname for granger)  
> CatToole (thank you again for pointing out a mistake I made)  
> Crystalcandis  
> adafrog  
> Carols_Sister (I love your coments by the way. they always make me laugh)  
> Darla_my_Darling  
> Ethril  
> dorklane  
> As usual, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the comments below. All Kudos and comments are appreciated. (also thank you if any of you checked out my dragonball fanfic)

Helena sat on one of the many beds behind some curtains in the Hospital Wing. Draco and Sebastian waited patiently to see her on a bed across from hers. They were slightly anxious and worried about the Hufflepuff. Madam Pomfrey tried to have the first year slytherins leave, but Draco and Sebastian weren’t leaving until Helena was even if they had to spend the night there. They were both very willing to cast harmful hexes at each other to ensure they stayed. The Matron gave up after they refused to move and had drawn their wands at each other. Madam Pomfrey was in her office speaking to Helena’s parents via Floo. It sounded a bit heated as they three first years could occasionally hear a male voice booming from the office even though they were on the opposite end of the hospital wing. 

The Hufflepuff sniffed slightly. Breakfast had been very humiliating. Draco and Sebastian looked at each other. Neither of them knew how to comfort the poor first year. Neither of them had been humiliated like that. A few other students had been by earlier to try and cheer her up, but Helena wasn’t speaking to anyone.

“Helena, how are you holding up?” Sebastian asked his first female friend, now wide awake from worrying.

Helena didn’t say anything. For a few minutes, the boys were worried she wouldn’t even talk to them. “I was humiliated at breakfast, my pants were destroyed, and my legs are burnt…” she said, voice cracking slightly.

Draco sighed. “So not so good?” 

“Try terrible.”

“If it makes you feel better, Granger and Weasel are going to suffer for the next month or so.” Sebastian said, trying to cheer her up. “Filch will make their life a living hell during detentions. I bet if we play some pranks on them. We could make their detentions worse. ”

“Oh yeah. Filch will have them clean up after pranks for sure. I bet the Weasley twins will have some nice, messy pranks for them.” Draco cried, remember the prank the twins played a few days ago. It took Filch three hours and two detentions to clean.

They could hear helena shifting on the bed behind the curtain. “It doesn’t matter. She ruined my pants. No amount of payback can fix them.”

Draco and Sebastian looked at each other, slightly confused. “Uh, they were just pants.” Draco said. The confusion was very clear in his voice. “You can get a new pair just like them.”

“No I can’t.” Helena snapped, sounding like she was starting to cry.

“Why not?” Sebastian asked.

“My mom makes my clothes by hand, no magic at all. It took her months to make those pants. They were her first pair that she had ever made, and now look at them. Destroyed without a second thought.” the Hufflepuff explained. It was clear she was crying again.

Sebastian nodded his head understandingly. He’d be upset if someone ruined something that Severus had given him. “I guess that’s a good reason to be upset. Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to make her pay. That Ravenclaw won’t know what hit her.   
“I hope you three aren’t planning on breaking school rules. I will report you to the heads of your houses.” Madam Pomfrey said, walking over with a skirt. 

“No, ma’am.” The first year Slytherins said.

She gave them a look that read ‘I am not stupid’ before stepped behind the curtains. “Miss Roberson, you’re parents are on their way here. You’re mother said she’s bringing you a change of clothes. Until she arrives, this will have to do.” she said kindly to the upset Hufflepuff.

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” 

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains back. “You boys be careful. I don’t want to kick you out, but I will.” she warned them. “Yes ma’am.” Draco and Sebastian said. The two looked over at Helena who was wearing a simple hospital skirt, only covering what was necessary and barely covered anything else. Her legs were heavily bandaged and her eyes were red from all her crying, tears still falling.

Sebastian sat on the bed next to her. “It’s going to be ok.” he said.

“No its not. My dads gonna kill me. I promised I’d stay out of the hospital wing. It was the only thing that got him to let me come to school. Now my parents are coming? I don’t want to leave school. It’s literally the first week of school. I like my classes and professors. I don’t wanna be home-schooled.” Helena said, starting to cry more heavily. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

“I doubt your dad is gonna take you away.” Draco told her, rubbing her back. “It’s not your fault that you’re here in the hospital wing. I’m sure he’ll understand once he knows what happened.”

The Hufflepuff glared at the blonde Slytherin. “My dad is a bloody centaur. Being understanding is not one of his best qualities.”

Sebastian gave her a hug. “Draco’s right. This isn’t your fault. No one’s taking you out of school for this.” he said.

Helena leaned into the hug. “At least the pouch didn’t get damaged.” she said, wiping her eyes. She reached over to the side table and picking up the pouch they found yesterday. “Did you get a chance to talk to your dad about the potions we found?”

“No, it had been a bit of a long day. I kinda forgot.” Sebastian admitted. “Plus, I think it’ll be best if we talk to him together. This is a bit of a serious matter.”

“Smart move, Bas.” Draco grinned.

Helena opened her mouth to say something but stopped as they heard voices approaching the hospital wing’s doors.

“I can assure you that your daughter is fine and just needs her rest. It was simply a misunderstanding.” Dumbledore’s voice was saying.

“You will cease your actions. Your students injured my child. I have every right to see her.” the male voice they heard earlier in Madam Pomfrey’s office bellowed mere seconds later.

Before Sebastian, Draco, Helena could say a word, the doors flew open. A six, maybe seven, foot tall Centaur stormed in with a woman wearing a cloak that covered her face on his back. Dumbledore was walking behind them with Severus and Professor Sprout. Neither of the professors looked happy with what was happening. Helena looked worried as the centaur went straight up to them. She tucked the pouch behind Draco, hiding it from the raging Centaurs gaze. He knelt down so he could look the Hufflepuff in the eye. The woman slid off elegantly and quickly went to Helena’s side. Draco and Sebastian moved to give the two new adults room to be next to Helena.

“Helena, naa lle eithel amin hin? Madam Pomfrey nyara lye tanya lle nae cronhe.” the woman said, pulling her hood down. Draco and Sebastian’s mouth dropped at the sight before them. The woman had fuzzy deep red hair that was untamable yet elegant at the same time. She seemed to glow with a light similar that light reflected off of snow in winter. The Slytherin first years couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of them. It was like she was frozen in time, forever unchanging. Her pierced pointed ears indicated she was an elf, which explained the great beauty. Draco and Sebastian had to guess these were Helena’s adopted parents.

Helena smiled at the woman. “Atara, amin naa eithel.  ta naa il- engwar. Ta naa y' naara. Ta will fallana.” she said, taking her hands.

“Are you sure, lote?” The centaur asked, “Your poor legs.”

“Atar. Atara. I am fine. Really. You’re scaring my friends.” Helena told them. “Sebastian, Malfoy. These are my parents. Atar, Atara, these are my friends Sebastian Snape and Draco Malfoy.”

The centaur and elf looked over at the two first years, finally spotting them. The centaur smiled and held out his hand. “Lord Sgiathatch Roberson, but you may call me Hatch. This is my wife, Lady Romen” he said. 

Draco and Sebastain shook his hand as ‘Lady Romen’ bowed her head in respect. “Vedui'.” she said kindly. The first years assumed she was saying hello in what ever language she spoke.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both.” Draco said. “Helena has spoken highly of the both of you.”

Hatch let out a laugh. “All good things I hope.” he said, looking at Helena.

“Oh hush, Atar.” she said, punching him in the shoulder. “You know it is always good.”

“Atar?” Sebastian asked.

“It means Father in Tel’Quessir. It’s my Atara, or mothers, native language.” Helena explained.

Draco recognized the name of the language. Judging by the expression on the faces of Severus, Professor Sprout, and Dumbledore, he wasn’t the only one. Severus and Professor Sprout looked surprised while Dumbledore looked furious and some what horrified. Sebastian was the only one confused. “Tel’Quessir?” he asked.

“Edhel lammen.” Lady Romen said before speaking in english, “Elf language.”

“It is a form of Elven that only High Elves of the Fae Courts speak.” Severus said. “The language is somewhat  considered sacred.”

Lady Romen smiled at Severus. “Uma, amin naa en' i' hrive.  Ta naa n'ataya a' elea tanya y' Edan sinta.”

“‘Yes, I am of the winter court. It is different to see that a human knows of it.’” Helena and Hatch translated at the same time. Lady Romen beamed at her daughter with pride.

“Winter court?” Sebastian looked over at Draco who shrugged. This was the first either of them had heard of it.

Hatch looked at the boys. “The Winter court is a section of the Fae government.” he explained. “It specifically specializes in charm or influence magic and glamours, even more so than most Fae as such magic comes naturally for them. Lady Romen is one of the more powerful High Elves in the court.”

Draco looked at the centaur. “So the Fae courts are like different branches of the our Wizarding Government?” he asked.

“Uma.” Lady Romen said at the same time Hatch said, “Yes.”

“This is why I don’t know anything about the wizarding world. Fae don’t like interfering in the outside world. I’m an exception as I was born here.” Helena told the slytherins. “Our cultures may have similarities, but we are very different.”

Hatch put a hand on his daughters shoulder. “Lote, what happened?” he asked.

Helena told her parents what happened, sparing no details despite Dumbledore’s attempts to dismiss what the first year was saying. Lady Romen took out a notepad and started writing as her daughter spoke. “...then Madam Pomfrey had Sebastian and Malfoy help escort me here.” she said. “I am sorry about the pants, mother. I know it took you a long time to make them.”

“Ta naa lanat. Amin can karna lle ner.” Lady Romen said waving her hand as if dismissing what her daughter said as she finished writing what they had been told. Sebastian and Draco could only guess that she was saying it was alright as Helena seemed to visibly relax as her father nodded in agreement to what Lady Romen said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in attempts to get everyone's attention. “As you can see, your daughter is fine. It was a misunderstanding.” he said, trying to regain some control over the situation.

Lady Romen and Hatch glared at the headmaster. Under normal circumstances, anyone else would have backed away from the glare. Lady Romen stood and marched right over to the headmaster. “Lle naa an 'ksh- edan.  Lle lave en' y' hin a' get crone. Amin merna i' inya ya ume sina a' amin tinu suspended.” she snapped, her voice like ice.

Draco and sebastian looked over at Helena for a translation. She sighed. “She said ‘You are an evil man. You allowed a child to get harmed. I want the female who did this to my daughter suspended.’”

“My dear, I can assure you she has been punished. There is no need for suspension.” the headmaster tried to reason with the angry High Elf.

“No, my wife is correct. I too want the child suspended, and I also want a public apology from the boy who spilled the Pumpkin Juice and the witch who mangled the spell.” Hatch said, standing up. He reached into a bag on his back and handed Helena a dress. “We found you a dress that is school appropriate. I hope blue will suffice for now. We couldn’t find one in time in green.”

Helena nodded. “It will. Thank you, Atar.” she said as Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office, clearly unhappy with the situation before her.   
“Ah, Lord and Lady Roberson. Thank you for coming.” she said. “You said you had an ointent your daughter isn’t allergic to?”

“Ah, yes.” Hatch reached back into the bag and pulled out a vial. He handed it to the Matron. “This should be enough to last until the injury is healed. Should you require more, I can send my daughter the recipe.”

“Good. Now, will everyone who isn’t Lady Roberson or a woman please step out of the way?” Madam Pomfrey demanded. 

Dracon and Sebastian stepped back as the curtain was closed. Hatch turned to the headmaster. “My wife and I will be pressing charges against the children if our demands are not met. I’m sure the Ministry of Magic would love to hear from the Fae government and the Centaur council. Do not think for a second that my peoples government will not assist us. They are still enraged you will not permit students who are of magical creature origins into your school. You bring shame to the Founders names and their school by your actions. May the stars have mercy on your soul when the Heirs of this school step forward to return this place back to its former glory.”

“This school is not designed for such children, Mr. Roberson. As Headmaster, I must think of the safety of all my students.” Dumbledore countered, choosing to ignore what Hatch said about Hogwarts Heirs. “What happened between Roberson and Granger and Weasley was a misunderstanding. I’m sure if they spoke to each other, we could work past this.”

“That is Lord Roberson. And no. what happened was an obvious attack on both my daughter and what she stands for. I refuse to let them be near each other outside of classes. As for the safety of this school, you have let students with who are magical creatures in before. Or have you forgotten about Remus Lupin?” 

Draco looks shocked at what he was learning. Sebastian was surprised but not for the same reason. The ravenette was well aware that one of him godfathers was a werewolf. He had overheard Severus and Sirius discussing telling him which led to them explaining Remus’ werewolf origins. Severus had a bit of a smug look, despite his masks giving him a neutral face. Professor Sprout looked surprised. No one was expecting a Centaur to know about Remus. Draco didn’t even know.

Dumbledore looked at a loss for words as the curtain was pulled back. Draco and Sebastian looked over to see Helena wearing a traditional Irish dress. Lady Romen seemed to be thanking Madam Pomfrey as the Matron began to put the curtain away. She turned and kissed her daughter's forehead. “Lle naa y' beleg edainme, Helena.  Uma il- let sen vana no' lle. Amin brien lle elixirs a' lle rato.” she said kindly.

“Diola lle, atara.” Helena replied.

“Miss Roberson, I want you to come in tomorrow morning so we can examine your burns again. In the meantime, you may return to your friends.” Madam Pomfrey instructed the first year Hufflepuff. “No exerting yourself. I don’t want you to hurt yourself further.”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.”

Dumbledore smiled. “See? Your daughter is fine.” he said in a bit of a smug tone like he won the fight he had been having with Lord and Lady Roberosn.

Madam Pomfrey turned on the Headmaster. She was angry about how Helena had gotten hurt and the students were only getting detention and pointless. Mind you, she knew that was the only thing the professors could do as Dumbledore wouldn’t allow his ‘prized’ students to be suspended; but she wasn’t going to remain quiet any longer. “No, she is not. While the injuries are light, it is only because Roberson’s pants had some resistance to acid thanks to the material Lady Romen used when making them. Should she have had been wearing our traditional clothes she would have been heavily damaged. Granger is lucky that Lord and Lady Roberson had an ointment to help heal their daughter. She could be charged with assault. And in the Fae government, that can be a death sentence. I too believe Granger and Weasley should be suspended. A month should suffice.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue but stopped as the first years in question came into the hospital wing. Helena glared at them as she stood up with the assistance of her mother and draco. Her legs hurt from the ointment, but the pain wasn’t as bad as it had been earlier. Severus and Professor Sprout, as if sensing a potential fight between Helena and the other first years, blocked any route towards the Hufflepuff.

“What are you doing here?” Professor Sprout asked, unhappy with what was possibly about to go down.

Granger looked upset. “We just wanted to see how our friend was doing.” she said. 

“We are not friends.” Helena said bluntly, still rather angry at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years. “You attacked me.”

“It was an accident. I was only trying to help.” the Ravenclaw said, starting to tear up.

“No, you were just trying to cover for your friend.” 

“See? I told you she’s evil. Anyone willing to hang out with snakes has to be evil.” Weasley told Granger, folding his arms in a smug way.

Lady Romen looked at her daughter. “Loki?”

“Slytherins. Slytherins naa 'ksh- e' ho dol.” Helena said before turning to Weasley. “Which they aren’t by the way. Just because I chose to have real friends, it doesn’t mean you can be rude to me and insult my family.”

Granger rolled her eyes. “Oh stop it. We all know you just say that your parents are a centaur and elf for attention. Such creatures don’t exist.” 

Silence followed for a moment. Hatch and Lady Romen stared at the first year Ravenclaw in shock before becoming very angry. They both walked right up to her arms folded. Granger looked shocked at the centaur and High Elf in front of her. Hatch raised an eyebrow. “So Centaurs don’t exist?”

“Th-this is just a trick. A glamor spell used to hide what you really look like. I read all about them…”

“Manka lle sinta anythien en' glamors, san' lle sinta tanya ron ere' Nurta er anwa maa .” Lady Romen snapped, interrupting the know-it-all.

Helena smiled as she translated for everyone else. “She said ‘If you know anything of glamors, then you know that they only hide ones real looks.”

“What gibberish is that?” Ganger demanded. “Speak in english so we can all understand you. It’s rude to speak in a made up language. Just who do you think you are, pretending to be an elf?.”

Everyone held their breaths as Hatch’s mouth dropped. Helena covered her mouth in pure shock. Granger had just insulted a member of the Winter Court. Even Draco and Sebastian knew how bad this could be. Despite that the Robersons were part of a different government, no one should ever insult another person who had more power and influence. It was suicide. Lady Romen blinked for a moment as if in shock that someone had just said that to her. Dumbledore moved to speak, but Severus cast a quiet silencing charm on the man. It was better for the first year to handle the consequences of her actions rather than cause further trouble. 

“Mani ume lle quena?” Lady Roberson asked.

Hermione said nothing as if refusing to speak to the woman. She turned away with her nose in the air slightly in a stuck up manner.  Draco leaned over to helena. “What is your mother going to do?” he whispered. 

“I don’t know. Granger just insulted her. Atara could do anything right now and it would be fine as it would be seen as her wanting retribution for being insulted.” Helana whispered back. “Once she demanded the tongue of someone who insulted her. It was delivered to her a few days later on a silver platter.”

“You’re joking?!” Sebastian hissed quietly, over hearing them.

“No joke. She burned it in the backyard before informing the family that their payment was received and no other retribution was required.” 

After a few moments of staring at Granger, Lady Romen stepped closer to the Ravenclaw as Hatch stepped back. Everyone could feel anger pouring out of the Elven woman despite the calm expression on her face. No one dared to interfere with what the High Elf was about to do.

Without speaking a single word, she raised her hand and backhanded Granger across the face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the kudos and comments from last chapter. I loved reading them.   
> Anyway, this weeks shoutouts go to the following:  
> Trickster32, PotionsChaos, hikkira, verstki, Spectacular_Sam_I_Am, ThePhoenixandTheDragon, wandmaker, KathyC, Ethril, Zada_Fighter, Sykotweak, Dragonsrule18, snickluvah4, twilightreaderaddict, and Nightshade_sydneylover150
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! If you have any Comments, questions, or concerns, leave them in the comments.

Chapter 16

The sound from the back hand echoed through the silent room. There had been no warning, no sign that it would happen. She just did it. No one dared to move as if fearing the rage and slight magic coming off of the enraged High Elf. The magic seemed to be less dangerous than the rage though. Helena looked back and form between her mother and the Ravenclaw. She didn’t know how to react as her mother spoke with pure rage. “Lle 'ksh- hin! sut verya lle quena a' amin tanya men! Amin Lotesse caela lle lambe ten' tanya!”

Granger didn’t know what to say as she probably didn’t know what the high elf was saying. Hatch put a hand on Lady Romen’s shoulder. “Dear, there is no need for that. We don’t need a repeat of that fight, amin lote.” he said, pulling his raging wife away from the ravenclaw. He glared at Granger. “You. Get out.”

“You are not a Professor nor my father. You have no right…” Granger started by Weasley covered her mouth.

The Gryffindor was shaking in fear. “Hermione. Lets just go. You don’t mess around with centaurs or their families.” he hissed. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Severus looked at Hermione for a moment before hatred filled his eyes. “Granger, that is 20 points from Ravenclaw for disrespect. Be grateful your Gryffindor friend shut you up. Now leave before I start removing more points from both of your houses.” he said coldly.

Everyone but Lady Romen, Hatch, and Dumbledore looked at Severus in shock. They had never heard the Potions Master speak in such a way to a student. It wasn’t too surprising as he was often thinking it, but it was still shocking. Weasley dragged Granger out of the Hospital Wing. As soon as the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were out of sight, Hatch turned to Dumbledore. “You will suspend them both for a minimum of two weeks or you should expect to hear from our government regarding this. If I or my wife are ever required again for something they did to our daughter, we will be demanded retribution. And just so you know, as a member of the Winter Court, my wife can demand for anything. The girls tongue may be the first thing my wife demand for.” he snapped before turning to Helena. “Please keep us informed of what is happening. I don’t want to remove you from school because of bullying.”

“Yes, Atar.” Helena said. She looked at her raging mother. “Re will quena n'e au'.”

“Amin nauva desiel ten' iire re uma.” Lady Romen said taking a deep breath and adjusting her hair as if to calm herself. “Lye must nyara Tari Titania. I' tari will il- be saese .”

“I agree dear. Remember my warning, Dumbledore.” Hatch said as knelt down so his wife could climb onto his back. “I will not give you another.”

Dumbledore looked distressed at what had been taking place, but he nodded all the same. “I shall inform them.”

Severus turned to Hatch as his wife adjusted how she was sitting on his back. “Shall I escort you to the forest's edge?”

“Lye hanta tanya, Diola lle.” Lady Romen said.

Severus turned and looked at Hatch for a translation. “We would appreciate that, thank you.” the centaur said, smiling.

Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips. “If that is all, all of you out. This is the Hospital Wing, not the courtyard. Shoo, shoo. I will have other patients soon. I don’t need you filling up the wing.”

Everyone left quickly as to avoid the Matrons wrath. Professor Sprout and Dumbledore headed to their offices, Dumbledore was quite enraged about the situation though he did not show it; Sebastian, Draco, and Helena headed to the library to study as most students were outside; and Severus escorted the Robersons towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The three walked, or rode in Lady Romen’s case, in silence for a bit. Students stayed clear of them, though a few stopped and bowed to the centaur and high elf. Lady Romen smiled at them kindly. She gave each of them a slight nod of her head, returning the respect they were giving her. Severus mentally remembered the students houses and would give them points for respecting their guests. 

“He is an evil man.” Lady Romen said as they stepped outside into the courtyard. She was looking around with her eyes, not moving her head.

Hatch looked at his wife surprised as Severus just glanced up at her. “You speak english, m’lady?” he asked kindly, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

“I can not raise a human child and not learn her native tongue. I select when I speak it.” she replied, holding her head high with pride.

“Forgive me, my lady. I meant no offense.” Severus said.

She smiled. “None taken.”

“I see. Who is an evil man?”

The high elf looked at Severus. “Your Headmaster. He has let dark magic onto these sacred grounds and has selfish intentions for his students. The girl and boy must be stopped before they hurt anyone else.”

Severus could not hide the surprise on his face. “How…”

“I am an elf. It is common knowledge that we have excellent hearing. Or so I thought. I heard them speaking in the hallway before they entered the Hospital Wing. They want Harry Potter found so funds may be given back to them. The boy wants ‘snakes’ dead and the girl wants my daughter to be silent.” she told him. “Speak with the Dark Lord and the children. Dark times are coming for all of us. Should it come to war, you have the support of the Winter Court.”

Severus let out a small laugh. “Of course you would know such things. There is no hiding secrets from a High Elf. I am aware of the funds and of their views. They often receive point loss for it.” 

She looked at him surprised. “This is the first week of the school year. How much detention have they earned?” she asked.

“More than most first years within the first week.”

“Are you taking actions about the funds?” Lady Romen said.

He shook his head. “Currently nothing. I can’t do anything without endangering those I hold close. For now, they will owe funds.” Severus said. “What will you do in the meantime? We both know your daughter will be bothered by Granger and Weasley again once they return.”

“We will be speaking to Queen Titana and the courts. The female will pay for what she has done.” Hatch told him as they arrived at the Forbidden Forests edge. “We have seen women like her. They stop nothing and always think they’re right. She will be a threat for Sebastian as he was once Harry Potter. Do not worry. Your sons secret is safe with the Fae government.”

The Potions Master didn’t know if he should be shocked or relieved at what the Centaur told him. “Thank you.” was all he could say.

“No. Thank you, Professor Snape. Your daughter has never had human friends as she has never had to spent time with them. It is a relief that she has allies here, especially with your son and Malfoy.” Lady Romen said, smiling at Severus.

“Well, so long as she does not bully or harm my son, she will have many more friends by the end of the school year. This I can guarantee you.” Severus informed them. “Safe travels to your people.”

Hatch nodded. Before they took off, Lady Romen looked at Severus. “Dreams aren’t always as they seem. Some may not even be dreams all together. Not all men that act dark are light and not all men that are light are dark.” she said. 

Before Severus could ask her what she meant, Hatch and Lady Romen had already sped into the forest and disappeared from sight. Lady Romen’s words bothered him.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

The next day, Severus was sitting in his office, studying a few letters. Saturday had been relatively calm after the breakfast incident. Granger and Weasley had enraged most of the students in all of the four houses. It seemed like just about everyone rallied around Helena, keeping the two students away from her. Within the span of one morning, the house rivalries seemed to vanish and turned their backs on Granger and Weasley. The two were indeed suspended and would be gone for two weeks. The board didn’t object as soon as they heard what happened. It actually surprised Severus how quickly they were able to meet as it normally took a few days because of everyone’s schedules. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor weren’t happy with this, still claiming they had done nothing wrong, but there was nothing either could do. Plus, the board didn’t want to enrage the Fae Government any more than it was already made. Even Dumbledore knew better than to try and fight the demands of a member of the Winter court. Especially when the one insulted party was Lady Romen. It was commonly known that hse demanded another member of the courts tongue for insulting her family despite the warnings. 

Severus sighed as he put the letters in his hands down on his slightly messy desk. He had been grading papers when the letters arrived. The Potions Master had requested that Gringots send him a copy of the finances of the vaults from when he had blood adopted Sebastian and had been reading them for the past couple of hours to fully understand what was going on and who was involved. His memory hadn’t been tricking him yesterday. Hermione Granger had in fact been on the list of people withdrawing from Sebastians account. Thankfully, all the money had been given back with interest. Though, Granger didn’t seem to be in debt as she had extra money saved up in her account. But some things were not adding up.

Granger was the only one who didn’t make any sense out of all eight of them. He didn’t include Remus on that list as he had no clue that he was being paid by Sebastian. She had never met anyone in the Wizarding World before. So, why was she taking part in whatever Dumbledore was planning? And if she did have money saved up, why would she take extra money illegally? Surely the girl was not as dumb as she has been acting. Also, why was dumbledore so dead set on finding Harry despite his attempts of telling the man that ? Unless...did dumbledore know how much influence his son would have within the Wizarding World once he became of age? While Lady Romen’s words had confirmed what Severus already knew, some of her words left him shaken. Severus rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt. This was making no sense and couldn’t be explained. 

His floo lit up. “Severus?” Remus’ voice came through. 

Severus looked up and headed over. “Remus. What do I owe for this call?” he asked.

“I’m calling with some unusual news. Sirius is officially back in the Aurors.”

He looked surprised. “He had a few years left on his probation. At least. He’s lucky that he was well liked enough and good enough at his job to even get on probation after spending time in Azkaban. How did this happen?”

“Dumbledore.” Remus stated. 

Severus sighed. “Of course he did. What did the dunderhead want in return for it?”

“Sirius’s loyalty. He told him he would never be loyal to a man who would have condemned him to azkaban.”

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. “I suspect he had much more colorful words.” he said. 

“That’s true.” Remus said, “How have things been with Sebastian this week?”

“Alright. You’ll hear about it from Sebastian in his letter on monday. Look, I’ve had a bit of a long morning.”

The werewolf nodded his head, understanding. “Rest. We can talk another time.” he said.

Severus nodded a thank you. Remus smiled and hung up. Severus stared at the fire for a moment before sighing. He needed a nap. A long one at that rate. Creating a couch, severus lay down. A few minutes should be fine.

Severus closed his eyes only to open them in a different room. It was really dark in the area. He could feel the cold floor. It was made of stone and was very wet as if water had been spilled. It felt strange under his feet. It was almost like he had felt it before. Severus sighed. He knew exactly where he was. It had been quite a few years since he had last seen this place. It was his seventh year of school if he remembered correctly. He glanced around. The monster wasn’t out. It must be resting this time.

“...long...Snape.” a young male said. It sounded the same as all those years ago.

Severus sighed. “Tell, your monster I am not going to damage you.” he said. “I would like to hear you properly. I know he is smothering you.”

There seemed to be some movement around him. Severus could feel the air around him thickening before it felt as though he could breathe freely. He glanced around. The area was still dark, but that was to be expected. The person controlling these dreams wanted to keep his location a secret. Was this even a person? He hadn’t changed once since Severus had first heard this boy his first year. Severus had long since figured out this was no dream. No amount of sleeping draughts could block this. Though, Legilimency and Occlumency often helped limiting the interaction. But Severus had come to miss the chats he’d have with this mysterious person. It was slightly sad to stop talking, but Severus found they couldn’t talk outside of Hogwarts.

“Severus Tobias Snape. You’ve finally answered back.” the male voice said in a slight whining tone. “Finally decided you could talk to your old friend?”

Severus felt a cold shiver of fear run down his spine. He knew that the child was mad. “I know you are angry, but I have a good reason for not speaking with you for all these years.”

“And what would that be?”

“It’s personal.”

The voice laughed. “Now that’s bullshite. You’ve been avoiding my calls for the past ten years!” he roared. The whole area around him seemed to shake with the vibrations of his voice.

Severus sighed. “I honestly forgot about you. It’s been a long time since we talked and I have been very busy. The Dark Lord required a lot of my attention and when I started working here, you never reached out to me. If you did, I would have answered.” he told the child. And he decided to be honest. There was no lying to him. Severus had honestly not felt the child reaching out to him. 

The child said nothing for a bit. Severus actually began to think that he had left and this had actually become a dream when he spoke up. “You...you didn’t feel my calls?” he asked.

“I haven’t.” Severus replied.

“But how? I was sure that…” the world seemed to tighten. “Mortus is back. I must go.”

Before Severus could ask what was happening, he woke up to the sounds of knocking at his office door. He sighed and sat up. He felt exhausted. Severus might need to head to bed early that night. He had classes tomorrow. “Enter.” he called, standing up.

Sebastian, Helena, and Draco opened the door. They looked slightly worried. “Dad? Did we wake you?” Sebastian asked. “We can come back later.”

“No it is fine. What is it?” Severus asked.

The three first years glanced at each other. “It...it’s about the other day.” Draco said as they stepped inside and closed the door. “When Sebastian was missing.”

Severus knew this was an important private conversation right away. He threw up some privacy wards. “Take a seat.” he said, gesturing to the couch. The two boys and girl sat down. “What about that day?”

“Well, after we found Sebastian with the Cerberus on the third floor, Granger and Weasley came into the room. They didn’t see us as the puppy let us hide behind him.” Helena said. “They left quickly, but Granger dropped this bag.”

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow as Helena handed his a small pouch. He examined it slightly before handing it back. “That is not so unusual, but there must be more since you all seem to be on edge.”

Draco nodded before the boys looked at Helena who reached shoulder deep inside the pouch. She pulled out some vials. Severus frowned at the silvery blue color inside of them. “We found compulsion potions in the bag.” Draco said, looking at his Godfather.

“I see…” Severus said, taking the three vials from Helena. He sniffed them. “These are compulsion potions. Why did you not tell me sooner?”

“We didn’t have a safe time to do it.” Helena told him. “We weren’t able to talk to you yesterday becaue of Granger and Weasley.” 

Severus nodded. “I understand. But you know how much trouble you could be in if you had been caught with compulsion potions?” he asked.

“It’s why I never let anyone near the pouch.” the female first year told. “I use the pouch to carry my own things. It’s not stealing and she’s seen me use it. If she asked me for it back, I’d take my things out and give it back to her.”

“It is still a risk. I will keep these and dispose of them properly.” The Potions Master informed the students. “Is there anything else?”

Sebastian looked uneasy. “We also heard them saying that Dumbledore wanted them to find me.” he said.

“Do you have any ideas why?” Seveurs asked. Draco, Sebastian, and Helena all shook their heads. “Thank you for telling me. Five points each to your houses for coming to me.”

Helena smiled. “Thank you, Professor.” she said. It wasn’t too unheard of for him to give other houses points, but it was always liked. 

“Now, if there is nothing else…”

“Actually, Sebastian has something he needs to talk about.” Draco said as he and Helena stood up. “Helena will be in the library if you need us, Sebastian.”

“Good luck.” the Hufflepuff said.

Sebastian glared at the two as the Potion Master's office. “Traitors.” he mumbled folding his arms as if pouting slightly.

Severus looked at his son. “Sebastian, what are they talking about?” he asked, starting to get concerned.

“It’s nothing. They’re just messing around.” the ravenette told him.

The Potions Master sighed and sat down next to Sebastian. “Sebastian, it is clearly not nothing. What were they talking about?” Severus asked, looking at him. He was starting to get even more concerned. What was going on that would make his godson and Helena say that Sebastian needed to talk to him while his son would say that there was nothing.

The ravenette sighed. “I...I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” he admitted.

“Do you need a sleeping draught? I know I have some spares in my cabinet.” Severus stood to go get one, but Sebastian grabbed his sleeve. 

“Dad, it’s fine. I don’t need anything. They’re just nightmares. They’ll disappear on their own.”

Severus looked at the slytherin first year. “There is nothing wrong with seeking aid. I know the muggles didn’t treat you well…”

“This isn’t about them. The nightmares aren’t even about the muggles anymore. They’re about this weird voice that seems to always seems to be trying to call out for something.” Sebastian said, folding his arms in irritation.

The Potions Master felt a cold chill of horror run through him. His friend from his childhood was reaching out to Sebastian? Why? He swore to Severus that he would stop. What caused the boy to go back on his promises? Severus quickly calmed himself as he looked at his son. “I see...How long has this been happening?” he asked, sitting back down slowly.

Sebastian sighed. “Since the first day of classes,” he said. “It was after DADA. I took a nap in the dorms while Draco was studying.”

Severus frowned. “What happened in the dream?”

“The first one? I was in a room. It was dark. I kept hearing someone speak. I couldn’t really understand what he was saying. Then the room began to fill with water. Next thing I know, I’m waking up back in the dorms.” he said. “It’s not too much different now. Same room. It’s still typically dark, and the voice is the same. The situation changes from time to time. Though, lately I’ve been chased by a monster.”

The Potions Master internally sighed. He would have to speak to his friend later. “Have you been working on perfecting your Occlumency?” he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. “I’ve been too busy focusing on classes and these dreams have been keeping me up.”

“I want you to work on those. If you’re shields are up, the dreams should stop.” Severus instructed. “If they keep happening, come tell me and I’ll see if I can give you a draught or potion that will stop them. Do you understand?”

“Yes, dad.” Sebastian replied, “Is this something I should worry about?”

Severus shook his head. “No. Now go spend time with Draco and Roberson. I’m sure they are waiting for you in the library. Thank you for telling me.” he told his son.

Sebastian nodded and hurried out of the office. Severus watched him and sighed. His friend was causing trouble...He needed to do something about it before his son collapsed from exhaustion due to lack of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the hits, kudos, and comments. This chapters shout out goes to Trickster32, KathyC, Dragonsrule18, and Nightshade_sydneylover150
> 
> As usual, all hits, kudos, and comments are appreciated. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, leave them in the comments below.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The next two weeks were rather peaceful. There were minimal detentions and point loss from any of the houses. Severus and Remus spoke a bit more about Sirius getting his old job back, but there didn’t seem to be any problems. Sirius was about to be taken off of probation in a few months anyway. The head of the Aurors just gave it to Sirius early to shut up the nosy headmaster. Severus had let out a long, loud, and hard laugh when he learned that. Dumbledore wasn’t going to control Sirius any time soon. Dumbledore also didn’t speak with Severus about it at all, so the Potions Master ended up spending most of his down time with Tom. The two had began to get closer again. It was almost as if they hadn’t been separated for ten years. Tom was even considering reasking Severus to bond with him, but he knew it would need to wait until his had his own body again.

The Professors weren’t the only ones enjoying the peace. Sebastian had began to spend more time out of the library and common room. Now he was spending it with friends. Helena was a good addition to Sebastian’s group of friends which had steadily grown bigger now consisting of Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco, Helena, Neville Longbottom, and oddly enough the Weasley twins from time to time. Neville and the twins had been an odd addition, but Helena had brought Neville into the group because she had become friends with her fellow housemate. The twins invited themselves in after getting caught setting up a prank. Sebastian and the twins hit it off well as he was wanting payback on Granger and Weasley for what they had done. Hogwarts might be in trouble now that the king pranksters had allied themselves with Slytherins and a rather tough Hufflepuff.

The group was hanging outside. They were all talking about their classes and doing homework while Sebastian was also keeping an eye on Bridget, who was finally introduced to them a few days earlier. Helena had fallen in love with the snake and wouldn’t leave her alone, not that Bridget minded. She loved the attention.  
.  
Sebastian burst into laughter as the twins were making plans to prank their baby brother. The had mentions charming his bed to attract spiders. Everyone knew of the first years great fear of spiders. It would be a wonderful prank. As he laughed, Sebastian changed into how he used to look as Harry Potter. Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore froze as Helena, Neville, and the twins stared at Sebastian. Helena’s gaze was more of curiosity while the boys was of surprise. Sebastian looked at them confused as he stopped laughing. 

“Yes?” Sebastian asked, changing back.

“You’re a Metamorphmagus.” Helena said as the twins said “You’re Harry Potter?”

The Slytherins of the group glanced at each other. They all knew about both secrets. None of them were really sure what to do. Sebastian sighed as Bridget came over to him. “I was. Up until July at least. When Professor Snape blood adopted me, Lady Magic changed my name to Sebastian. I’ve been going by that ever since. As far as I’m concerned, Harry Potter is dead and he shall remain dead.” he explained. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want there to be trouble because of it.”

The twins and Neville nodded. “We can…” one twin started

“Keep a secret…” the other continued.

“For as long as you need us too.” they finished together.

Neville looked nervous. “I can keep it too. Should we take a vow?”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s fine. I trust you three to keep a secret.” he said as he pet Bridget.

The gryffindors and hufflepuff nodded. The topic was quickly dropped. Pansy looked down at her essay for Transfigurations. “Granger and Weasley return tomorrow.” she said, changing the topic.

Everyone groaned. “I forgot about them.” Helena said. “How much trouble do you think they’ll get in the first day their back?”

“I bet they’ll lose over a hundred points all together.” Theodore said.

“I bet detentions and over fifty points lost.” Gregory betted.

Neville seems to think for a moment. “They may get suspended more for messing with Helena as payback.” he said quietly.

“What ever happens, they’ll be in deep trouble with the rest of the students.” Pansy stated, putting her work down. “They may have not supported Slytherins, but Weasley and Granger attacked a Hufflepuff for making friends. No one is happy for what they did.”

Helena nodded her head. “I personally will fight them if they try anything. Granger made a mistake messing with a Badger. We have a bite.” she said calmly, though there was venom in her voice.

The boys cheered at her statement. Blaise moved closer to the hufflepuff. “You’re bravery is quite admirable, miss Helena.” he said, placing a hand on hers. “A quality you learned from your mother?”

Helena looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. “It’s more of a quality I learned from my Atar. Atara says I have his courage and stubbornness too.” 

Everyone fought down a chuckle. They knew the game the Zabini was playing. His mother often played this when she was looking for a new man to be her husband. She would coaxing them in before making them feel like they couldn't live without her. Helena was no fool. Everyone there knew that. The first and third years were curious about what would happen.

Blaise smiled at her kindly. “Oh? You’re a daddy’s daughter?” he teased, lightly rubbing his thumb over Helena’s knuckles.

“I am actually a mother’s little girls.” Helena said, smiling back. “I have her intelligence and cleverness. So, don’t try this game with me. I am no fool and am not of an age to be even considering a match for my future husband. Please remove your hand before I forcefully remove it and shove it down your throat.”

Everyone burst into laughter as Blaise quickly removed his hand and held both up defensively. “That’s what happens when you messing the badgers.” Pansy laughed.

“Duly noted.” Blaise said, scooting so that there was space between him and Helena.

The Hufflepuff chuckled before looking at him. “I was only teasing. But those tricks really don’t work on me.” she tells him kindly. “Nice try though.

Before they could say anything else, Bridget hissed, looking off into the distance. The group of ten students looked over to see a student with dark brown bushy hair run into hogwarts. Sebastian frowned and looked at his snake. Bridget hissed at him. ~They were eves dropping.~ she said angrily. ~Rude people!~ 

Sebastian nodded his head slightly, agreeing with his snake. He would have replied to her, but he wasn’t quite ready to announce that he was a Parselmouth. Everyone was watching where the student had ran inside. Neville looked worried. He glanced at the Slytherins, Gryffindors, and fellow Hufflepuff. “Any idea who that was?” he asked. 

“It looked like Granger, going off of the hair color.” Helena said. “But she’s not due back until tomorrow. She can’t be here.”

An uncomfortable silence fell onto the group of ten humans and snake. The twins spoke up and broke the silence after a few moments. “We should set up a prank for them.” One twin said.

“But we need the Potions Lab to create a few potions.” the other said. 

This caught the attention of the other eight. “I’m sure we can come to an arrangement with my father about using his private labs. What did you have in mind?” Sebastian asked and the plotting began.

-_*_-_*_-_*_-

Severus sighed as he woke up monday morning. He did not wish to be awake. He had a bit of a long night. And now the day was only going to get worse. Granger and Weasley were officially back and they were ready to cause trouble. He had spent the night before arguing with the headmaster. 

_______Flashback________

Severus was working on a potion recipe with Tom in his chambers after dinner. The two had begun to spend more and more time together. They would have been the labs working on the potion itself; however, there was a group of students in his private lab creating potions. Severus and Tom had to leave the room otherwise the two professors would be giving all ten of them detentions and point loss. Though as a Potion Master and a Dark Lord, they couldn’t help but let the first and third year students have their fun so long as they were told how to fix their pranks. They were debating about if fairy wings would help stable a newer version of the Wolfsbane when there was a knock at the door.

Severus frowned. He stood and walked to the door. Dumbledore stood there. “Severus, a word with you in my office.” he stated.

“I’m in the middle of a potion.” The Potions Master informed him. 

“Put a frozen charm on it. My office now.” Dumbledore informed him. It was evident that the headmaster was furious.

Severus frowned but nodded. “I will be there in a moment,” he said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded and headed to his office. Severus’ frown deepened as he closed the door Tom looked up from the parchment. “What does Dumbledore want?” he asked.

“He wants to speak with me in his office now.” Severus told him. “I am to ‘pause’ my potion.”

Tom frowned. This couldn’t end well. “Any idea what he wants to talk to you about, Sev?”

He shook his head as he stepped into his private lab. Goyle, Crabbe, Parkison, Zabini, Nott, and Draco were chopping up ingredients while Helena and Neville were stirring. The weasley twins were comparing notes with Sebastian. Bridget was resting on his son’s shoulder. Everyone looked up from what they were doing in surprise to see Severus. 

“Is it almost time for curfew?” Sebastian asked as Bridget hissed from his shoulder.

“No. I have a meeting with the headmaster. Professor Quirrell will still be here if you need him. Keep an eye on the time. I don’t know how long I will be gone. I don’t want any of you out past curfew because of this.” Severus told them.

Sebastian looked worried. “Is everything ok?” he asked.

“I’m sure everything is fine.” the Potions Master replied before leaving the room. He looked at Tom. “Keep an eye on them. We don’t need any students heading to Poppy right now.”

“Of course.” Tom said, standing. He gave Severus a hug. “I won’t let anything happen to your son or his friends.”

Severus nodded before heading up to the headmasters office. When he arrived, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Granger, and Weasley were standing in front of the headmaster's desk. Albus and Molly did not look happy one bit. Granger looked concerned while Weasly looked smug. Severus looked at Sirius and Remus who both looked very concerned. Albus looked at Severus as he entered. 

“Ah, Severus. Lemon Drop?” he asked calmly 

“No. What is this about?” Severus said. Why was Sirius and Remus here? Sirius was in his auror robes. And why were the brats here now? They weren’t due back until the next day.

“I would like to know why Remus and are here.” Sirius said, looking rather irritated. “I was called while on shift and it is nearly the full moon.”

Dumbledore folded his hands and placed them on top of his desk. “Hermione and Ron have told me some rather unusual news. It involves your son and Harry Potter.” he said, cutting straight to the point. 

“What of my son? I know he hasn’t caused any trouble. I can’t say the same of these two here.” Severus stated, folding his arms after gesturing to Granger and Weasley.

“He killed Harry Potter.” Weasley blurted out. “Hermione heard him say it too. He killed the boy who lived and was bragging about it to his traitorous friends, including the Roberson kid.”

Severus frowned as Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. This was not going to end very well. He needed to tread carefully about this. He didn’t need to be arrested and taken to court about this.“What did my son say exactly?” he asked, not bothering to keep the acid out of his voice.

“I’m sure it isn’t necessary…” Dumbledore started but Sirius cut him off.

“That boy is accusing my godson and Severus’s son of murder. And in front of an auror who is still on duty. We have every right to know what Sebastian said. We could simply ask him to come and join us. I’m assuming you know where he is, Severus.” Sirius said.

“I do. It would be very simple to go and retrieve him; but seeing as he has a restraining order against Molly, she would have to leave.” Severus replied. The two men and Remus had a feeling about what Weasley and Granger had overheard.

Dumbledore knew he was losing control of the situation. He needed to regain that control and fast. “I am quite sure we don’t need him. Ron, Hermione, please tell Professor Snape and Sirius…’

“Auror Black.” Sirius corrected. 

“What exactly you heard.” Albus continued, ignoring the Black.

Granger and Weasley stayed quiet for a moment. “We were walking around outside in the courtyard when we heard Sebastian speaking to other students. He said ‘as far as I’m concerned, Harry Potter is dead and he shall remain dead. Please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want there to be trouble because of it.’” Granger said, looking down. 

“See! He killed Harry Potter. And you let him!” Weasley exclaimed, pointing at Severus. “You were supposed to keep him safe. Trust a snake to keep the boy-who-lived safe. I bet you enjoyed watching you’re traitorous son kill him. I bet that’s why you got that restraining order on my mom. She’d be able to get him to tell her. He’s an evil snake just like the rest of the Slytherins. He should be in Azkaban and kissed.”

“Watch your tongue, Weasley.” Remus said angrily before Severus could speak. “Sebastian did not kill anyone.”

Dumbledore frowned as Sirius nodded in agreement. He looked at Remus, Sirius, and Severus. “Can you prove that Sebastian didn’t actually kill anyone? He was heard confessing that he had indeed killed Harry Potter.” he asked. He needed to know the truth. If Potter was dead, he could use it to his advantage, but he needed a weapon and Longbottom didn’t have strong enough magic to the chosen one.

Sirius and Remus looked at Severus. They knew that Sebastian wanted to keep it under wraps about is past life. It was up to Severus if any information was revealed. They knew he was the only one who would have permission to tell anyone. “I can.” Severus replied. “But I require a vow from you that you will not use this knowledge to your advantage.”

“This is ridiculous. Call Aurors and have them arrested!” Molly shrieked.

“Molly, please take Ron and Hermione outside. I need a private word with Severus, Remus, and Sirius.” Dumbledore told her. The loud mouthed red head didn’t argue with the headmaster. She took the first years out of the office. Once the door was shut, Dumbledore looked back at the three men in front of him. They all looked rather unhappy with the situation, Severus included. His usual mask had fallen. “Do I need to take a vow? I’m sure it isn’t necessary.”

“You will either take a vow or I will sue you and Weasley for slander.” Severus stated, trying to regain control of his emotions.

Dumbledore sighed. “I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vow to not use the information Severius Tobias Snape shares to my own advantage.” he said.

Once magic had settled, Severus internally took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Sebastian’s full name is Sebastian Harrison Everett Potter Black Prince Snape, formerly known as Harry Potter.”

Dumbledore stared at the Potions Master. “You blood adopted the boy and changed his name.” 

“No. Lady Magic changed his name. Sebastian chose to leave behind the name Harry Potter. As far as my son and I are concerned, Harry Potter no longer exists.” Severus stated.

“Severus, how could you do that without telling me? Do you know how much danger he could be in now? Voldemort has spies. They could have learned of this change and kidnapped Harry.” Dumbledore said.

The Potions Master did not flinch at the Dark Lords old name. It hadn’t affected him in years. There was no point in hiding it now. “The Dark Lord was defeated ten years ago. As far as I’m concerned, he isn’t returning. His spies and followers all rejoiced in his defeat.” Severus stated. Part of that was a lie. He had no idea if Tom was going to return as the Dark Lord or not, but not one of his true followers rejoiced in his defeat. They had mourned the loss of their leader.

“Sirius, Remus. I require a few moments alone with Severus.” The headmaster needed to regain control of the Potter boy. 

Remus and Sirius didn’t move. “Sebastian is our Godson. We will only leave if Severus asks us too.” Remus stated.

“This is a private matter…” Dumbledore started.

“That involves my son. They will remain.” Severus informed the headmaster.

Albus gave up trying to make the Auror and Werewolf leave. “Severus, you know the role Harry must play. He needs to be ready for when the Dark Lord returns.” he said, “Think of Lilly.”

“I am thinking of her. If the Dark Lord returns and threatens my son Sebastian, then, and only then, will I take him to safety. I’m sure a distant cousin of mine will be able to take my son and I in until things have calmed down. Sebastian is not your weapon, nor will he ever be. Be grateful I am not pressing charges for the funds you stole from him. I’m not even going to bring up the number of blocks we found on him.” Severus chose to not bring up the Horcrux. He wouldn’t want to give the old man any ideas.

“It was for the greater good. And if you would let me speak to him…”

Sirius spoke up. “You will never be speaking to my godson alone. You will only be speaking to him if Severus, Remus, or I are in attendance. He will have no part of the war you are trying to start. You-Know-Who is gone, and he is not coming back.” he snapped. “Leave Sebastian out of your plans. He isn’t yours to control.”

“You do not know the prophecy. I do. Harry…”

“No longer exists.” Severus interrupted. “Sebastian will not respond to that name nor will he earn or lose points or receive detentions in that name.”

“But…”

The Potions Master cut him off. “He is enrolled as Sebastian Snape. It will remain that way. If I find out that you are trying to take my son away from me yet again, you will regret it. You are his headmaster, nothing more. Remember that. Now if there is nothing else, it is almost past curfew and I have a potion on hold to finish.” he said after glancing at the time.

Without waiting for a response, Severus turned and left the Headmasters office. Sirius and Remus followed him out, furious at what the old man had tried to do. Molly, Granger, and Weasley were all still standing outside of the office. Severus walked past them, not even looking at them. Those dunderheads had caused enough problems for him and his son.

“Git…”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor.” Severus stated. “Now run along. I wouldn’t want to remove even more points because you’re out past curfew.”

Weasley for once chose to stay quiet and he, his mother, and Granger headed back up into Dumbledore’s office. Sirius and Remus didn’t say anything as they somewhat followed the Potions Master. “I’ll be speaking with the head of my department. There is no way he can get away with this.” Sirius growled.

“Speak with Madam Bones your head can’t think of anything. I will supply a memory of this is she needs one.” Severus said, looking at the Black before at Remus. “Do you need a wolfsbane Potion or do you have enough?”

“I have enough to survive this full moon, but I’m going to need some more soon.” Remus told him.

Severus nodded. “I’ll have Sebastian and his friends help me make you some more. They are rather crafty with potions. As a Potions Master, I’d say they could one day out prank even the marauders.” 

Sirius laughed as Remus looked shocked. “Oh, man. You’ll have to tell us about their pranks. If they want any suggestions, I’ve still got a notebook filled with our prank ideas.” Sirius said.

“I’ll tell them. I need to return to my quarters. I take it you both know the way to the apparition points?” 

The two shook their heads and headed off. Severus continued to his quarters. He was tired and had a headache starting to form. Dumbledore was a fool and ever so frustrating. When he arrived, Tom was quietly reading. He looked up at Potions Master as he entered. “The boys and Helena have already headed off to their common rooms.” he said, closing the book. “Though I should expect that the prank will take place during breakfast.”

Severus nodded his head, heading into his kitchen and grabbing some whiskey. “Sounds like they know what they’re doing.” he replied, pouring a drink.

“Things went that bad with the Headmaster?” Tom asked, walking over.

“He knows about Sebastian. And he was trying to regain control over my son.” 

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. “That idiot...I take it you told him he wasn’t going to have any say in your sons life?”

“Oh yes. And he brought Sirius and Remus into it! As if they would ever side with him after he put Sebastian in that muggle home.” Severus practically yelled, taking downing his drink.

“Want to talk about it?” the Dark Lord asked, putting a hand on the Potion Master’s shoulder.

Severus sighed. “You’re going to need a drink too.”

_______End of Flashback________

Severus was brought from his thoughts as someone shifted on the bed next to him. Tom wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. “Its too early.” he groaned.

Both of them reeked of alcohol. Severus rubbed his head. “We have classes today.” he said, “I’ll grab us some hangover potions while you get in the shower.”

“Will you be joining me?” Tom teased as Severus stood up.

Severus glared at him. “That’s not your body, Tom. Absolutely not.” he stated. “Now go before I change my mind about giving you a hangover potion. It’s your fault I ended up drinking more than I should have.”

Tom got up and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t need to have a massive headache all day. Plus, he was curious to see what the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and gryffindor twins had cooked up for Granger and Weasley during breakfast.


End file.
